Don't take me home
by Serenitas
Summary: CHAPTER 14 UP! *FINISHED* Do NOT read if you like Rei or ChibiUsa! Ah the final battle at last! Rei vs. Usagi and Luna vs. Artemis. The Void vs. the Moon. The senshi are imprisioned and can only watch the climactic final battle....
1. Default Chapter

Ok people, this is my first "published" SM fanfic so go easy on me. If you like Rei or Chibi Usa, leave now. There is some major bashing of them in here, along with some Mamoru bashing as well. I am the original Usagi and Mamoru fanatic, and I'll take a poll to see if I should put them back together, but I wanted Usagi to have some backbone for once. This is based on a real life experience, my own. Since I'm leaving in 6 weeks to go to Japan…and things just aren't that fun. Standard disclaimers apply, and if when I'm in Japan I run by some miracle into Naoko, I'll genuflect and then ask if she'd accept a teachers salary for the rights to SM….so enjoy! And remember…go easy on me…it's my first time…  
  
  
  
It had come. After years of waiting and dreaming in secret, years of keeping her goals and dreams hidden, and finally, FINALLY trying for it, it came. The word came back to Tsukino Usagi. She had been accepted to go overseas, to school and eventually to work. Her dream had come true. She sat on her bed staring at the precious paper that had changed her life with only a few short words. "you have been accepted…." She blinked back tears of disbelief and joy. Shock slowly began to seep in, making her realize that in six short weeks, she'd no longer be in Tokyo, the only home she had ever known. She'd be in Canada. She sighed and stood up, pacing her bunny lined room. Should she tell the senshi? Perhaps the Outers, but she wasn't on speaking terms with any of the Inners. Mamoru? No, he had broken up with her again….and she had had enough of him playing with her heart. Chibi Usa? She didn't care one way or another. Her future daughter in love with her father. She thought it was sickening and couldn't really bring herself to look at her. Luna? All she ever did was nag her and put her down. No she decided. There was no one to really tell she was leaving at last, so she'd keep that tidbit to herself. She heard her communicator going off and answered it quickly. It was Rei's face, who sneered when Usagi answered. "Usagi, youma at the park. Hurry!" she ordered.  
  
'Of course the park.' Usagi thought. 'Why couldn't they choose somewhere more original than the stupid park?' Transforming she leapt out of window and into the night.  
  
After the battle was over, another youma dusted, she motioned to Neptune and Uranus. "Can I talk to you two for a few minutes?" she smiled, her blue eyes lighting up in the dark.  
  
Uranus nodded. "Sure kitten. Anything you like. Do you want to talk here?"  
  
The other Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen had stopped and were listening avidly. "No not here. Someplace private. I have something very important to tell you." Usagi winked. "I don't think others should hear something that doesn't really concern them in the first place."  
  
"Agreed." Neptune, now Michiru said. "Come with us. 'Ruka here knows a perfect place for us to talk in privacy."  
  
Usagi nodded and de-transformed. "I appreciate this you two. I suppose you can tell Setsuna and Hotaru for me, but other than you four, I don't want anyone to know what I am about to tell you."  
  
"What are you blathering about you baka Usagi?" Chibi Usa's grating voice cut into their conversation. "If you by some miracle have something important or intelligent to say, then say it. Anything you do is Sailor business, so spill it."  
  
"Yes idiot. Tell us what you are going to tell them." Rei frowned and crossed her arms at Usagi.  
  
"Really Usagi, you are the one on whom the future depends, so you can't have secrets." Mamoru sneered at her.  
  
"I can't have secrets?" Usagi's eyes widened and she let out a contemptuous laugh. "I can't have secrets." She repeated to herself, musing it over. Then she turned to face Mamoru. "But YOU can have secrets. YOU can screw around with my heart and soul and cheat on me, but I can't have secrets. You can screw Rei to your hearts content, yet it's somehow MY fault when I catch you two. It's MY fault that you two were screwing in a public place, and it's MY fault that you have destroyed the future. Not that I'm sorry that Chibi Usa will never be born mind you, I have never liked that little piece of pink fungal spore anyway." She snapped. "So Mamoru, why don't you kiss this." She made an obscene gesture. "And I don't mean on my rosy red lips. Me and you, we're through, and there's only one thing left for you to do. Just come on over here one last time, pucker up and close your eyes, and kiss this." She whirled around, leaving a crowd of shocked and gaping people.  
  
"Usagi…" Minako ran after her. "Matte!"  
  
"Minako, you had your chance, and you chose them. You sided with them, so now my reasons don't really matter all that much. You had your choice and you made it. Live with it and stop wasting my time." Usagi said coldly, getting into Haruka's convertible. "I don't want to talk to any of you again, and if I see you one minute before the end of eternity, it will most certainly be too soon."  
  
"How dare you?" Rei sputtered.  
  
Usagi arched an eyebrow at the self righteous Rei. "How dare I? You caused this Rei. You started it, and you can thank yourself for tearing apart the Senshi, and helping to destroy the future. When I assume the throne I must remember to behead you or something." She turned to Haruka, who was biting back a smile. Michiru was giggling openly. "Drive Haruka."  
  
"Yes your Highness." Haruka answered in a highly amused voice. Haruka revved the engine and they sped away, Usagi feeling greatly satisfied with herself. "Okay kitten." Haruka glanced in the rearview mirror. "Tell us what happened with the other Senshi and Mamoru, then tell us your news."  
  
Usagi winced. "Yes Haruka." She drew in a breath, her blond hair waving out behind her. "It started like this…"  
  
  
  
*Usagi happily ran through the streets of Juuban. For once she didn't have detention, and she knew that on days like this Mamoru would be at the old fairgrounds, where it was outside, yet deserted. He often went there for quiet when he studied, and since she had no detention, she'd surprise him. Excited, she raced into the fairgrounds, going to Mamoru's usual spot. What she saw made her stop dead in her tracks and made her blood run cold. Mamoru locked in a heated embrace with Rei. Rei naked and straddling Mamoru's lap. Rei and Mamoru laughing about Usagi and her idiocy for not knowing about the two of them. She heard Mamoru's laboured breathing. "Well what do you expect Rei?" he moaned. "She won't give me what I want, what I need. Not like you. She won't give me an adult relationship, and you will."  
  
"Always Mamo-chan." Rei groaned as she sped up the pace.  
  
Usagi blinked away the tears in her eyes and shook her head, seeing red. "Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds." She said in a lethal voice.  
  
Rei and Mamoru broke out of their little reverie to notice Usagi. Unfortunately, Mamoru was at his peak and couldn't stop. After a rather embarrassing climax, they both looked at Usagi who was fuming. "Usako, what are you doing here?" Mamoru said in a drawl.  
  
"Don't say that name to me. Don't you DARE say that name to me!" Usagi screamed, making a slashing moment with her hand. "How could you? How dare you?" she turned to Rei, pure hatred in her eyes. "And YOU, my so called friend."  
  
Rei shrugged. "We were an item before you ever came into the picture stupid. Why should he break up with me and a good thing just to be with you? The other senshi agree with me."  
  
Usagi gaped at them, as Rei casually began putting on her clothes. "The other senshi KNOW?" she yelled. "Since when?"  
  
"The other senshi know and have kept it hidden from you. Chibi Usa, or should I start calling her Chibi Rei? She knows as well." Rei smiled cruelly. "You lost everything Princess. I once swore to make you pay."  
  
"They lied to me. You lied to me. Everyone lied to me." Usagi couldn't comprehend it.  
  
Mamoru decided to drive the knife in a little further. "Even Motoki knows." He sighed as he pulled on his pants. "But don't worry Usagi. I'll still marry you so we can have Crystal Tokyo and my daughter."  
  
"The hell you will." Usagi snarled. "The day you touch me again is the day I bathe in acid. I'd rather poke my eyes out with an icepick than look at you two right now. You made your choice. The senshi made their choices and chose their sides. Fine. I don't really care anymore. Do what you want." She turned to walk away, then paused. "Just remember that you reap what you sow, and this will cause you more grief than anything." She shook her head. "You stupid, foolish, idiotic man. You have just destroyed the one thing that can save you. You threw away your one chance for a happy and fulfilled life, and for what? A romp in the sack with Rei who has proven herself to be easy indeed. You couldn't respect my choice, not realizing that it wasn't my choice. I swore an oath to my Mother many years ago, I was forced to, as all Moon Princesses were, stating that I had to remain a virgin until my wedding night. You think I haven't wanted to jump you? But no, you never asked, you assumed and then went ahead and did your own thing. Now you will live a lonely life with nothing and no one. Chibi Usa will never be born now, and you'll tire of your little toy here eventually." She smirked at Rei. "So be happy with your choice, because you'll never get me back again."  
  
"Drama queen." Rei muttered.  
  
Usagi turned back and winked at Mamoru. "And you think I didn't notice the smell of cheap perfume on you? I had suspicions but no proof. And now that I do, somehow I'm not that upset. Figure that one out psychic boy and bitch."  
  
"What do you mean you're not upset?" Mamoru blinked in surprise.  
  
"You don't have the slightest idea what you've done do you?" Usagi said in a tight voice, her fists clenched at her side. "I hate you, and I never want to see you again."  
  
"Ditto." Rei smirked. "I got the prince, the child, and the leadership of the Senshi. I am holding all the cards."  
  
"Not likely Rei." Usagi replied smoothly. "If he did this to me, what's to stop him from doing it to you, with someone his age. Someone who guards the gates of time. Someone who wanted him long before either of us even knew him in either life. Someone, with green hair perhaps?"  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"I guessed." Usagi said triumphantly. "Who do you think the real mother of Chibi Usa is anyway? The red eyes?"  
  
"Then we have nothing left between us." Mamoru said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Nothing, except true love." Usagi said softly. "A neverending circle of love Mamoru. Something Setsuna and Rei will never have from you. They may have your body, your heart belongs to me. And now I'm leaving with your heart, leaving you a bitter and empty shell of a man, good for nothing but being used as a toy by women. Rei, I'll make sure everyone knows that you are open…for business." She winked and stormed away, leaving Rei and Mamoru with their jaws agape.  
  
She heard their murmur before she left. "How much of that was a lie and how much of it was truth Mamoru?" Rei demanded.  
  
"Chibi Usa is hers, not Setsunas." Mamoru said defensively.  
  
"And the rest?" Rei shouted.  
  
"None of your goddamned business!" he yelled back.  
  
'Now the game begins in earnest.' Usagi thought angrily.*  
  
  
  
Haruka pulled to the side of the road. "Tell me you're kidding."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "Nope. And then the senshi began calling me trying to justify why they did what they did, and I basically told each and every one of them to go to hell, only not as politely."  
  
"I'm proud of you Usagi." Michiru smiled. "So what did you want to tell us anyway?"  
  
Usagi drew in a breath. "I'm leaving. I applied for a scholarship to go overseas and finish my education and eventually work. I got accepted. I leave in six weeks."  
  
"Back up a minute here," Haruka held up a hand. "Overseas? Where?"  
  
"Canada. Nova Scotia to be exact. Their schools there have a good exchange program with Japan, and I got accepted to go. It's been my dream to go overseas for years, and now I can. I'm taking it. I wanted to let you guys know." Usagi's eyes got dreamy. "I can have an adventure of my own…"  
  
"You're using this fight with the senshi to help you make the final decision, aren't you?" Michiru asked softly.  
  
Usagi didn't answer. "Setsuna will probably tell you that time has been changed irregardless."  
  
"I need to have some words with Setsuna." Michiru said grimly. "I never knew."  
  
"Don't get mad at Setsuna. She did nothing. Mamoru had dreams, nothing more. I brought her into it to make Rei furious and tear them apart."  
  
"You're running." Haruka said abruptly. "You're running away."  
  
"NO!" Usagi cried out. "I'm going to live my dream and the youma, and senshi and the ginzuishou be damned!"  
  
"Yet you will take the ginzuishou with you." Michiru stated.  
  
"Of course I will. It's my life after all. If it's ever broken or taken away from me I die, and I kinda like living!" Usagi nodded.  
  
"I don't think you should go." Haruka said abruptly. "There are a million things you aren't even considering, nontheleast of which is your family. How will they take the news."  
  
Usagi scoffed. "I'll wipe their memories with the ginzuishou. If Chibi Brat, ooops, I meant Chibi Usa can hypnotize them into thinking she's my cousin, then I can wipe their memories so that I'm not even a figment of their imaginations. I wonder if Chibi Usa realizes she's only still in that house because I let her stay there..? No matter. This is something I've always wanted to do. You must understand."  
  
Haruka and Michiru exchanged a glance. "This isn't right…" Haruka muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
The words Usagi used to mouth off to Mamoru after the battle are actually out of a song "Kiss This" by Aaron Tippin.  
  
  
  
Check out my websites!  
  
http://adundra.tripod.com/Adundra or http://serenitai.tripod.com/serenitaisanimekingdomandotherstuffpage 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi hi! Here's another chapter! Glad you all liked the last one which I revised. Now I'm upping the ante a little bit, but first I need a poll. Should Usagi and Mamoru get back together or should she throw him out and give her heart to someone else? Should Usagi really leave or should she stay? (I'm actually going in real life! Argh! Fear! Going to Japan all alone!)  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own Sailor Moon, though I pray daily that someday I will.  
  
  
  
Usagi sighed as she watched Haruka and Michiru exchange a wordless glance. "You might as well tell me what you are thinking." She commented.  
  
"When would you leave?" Michiru asked.  
  
"6 weeks." She replied, her eyes downcast. "6 weeks until my life changes forever and I can go on the greatest adventure of all. And hey! Who's to say that there isn't youma activity in Canada anyway? I can check out the evil level in another part of the world!" her eyes brightened.  
  
"But in the end you are running." Haruka said bluntly.  
  
Usagi bit back a sob. "Yes Haruka. I'm running. I'm running from a place that never asked me what I wanted, a place where I was forced to assume the mantle of a warrior, a place I have died for and never once received a thanks. I'm running from so-called friends who like me when it's convenient, who feel the need to lie to me, who give me no credibility whatsoever. I'm running from a future child who hates me, and a man who though I gave him my heart and soul can't love me for who I am. So yes Haruka. From all these things, I'm running."  
  
Michiru laid a hand on Usagi's hair. "Usagi we understand your pain, and we are not unsympathetic. But there are a thousand little things you aren't thinking of."  
  
"Name one." Usagi retorted.  
  
"Who will lead the Senshi once you are gone?" Haruka demanded. "Venus? Mars? I think not!" she scoffed.  
  
"Why don't you do it then?" Usagi said mildly.  
  
"Because the Inners will never accept us." A voice cut in. Usagi turned to see Setsuna and Hotaru materialize beside the car. "And Usagi, thanks bunches for setting both Mamoru and Rei on me."  
  
Usagi blushed. "Sorry, but I wanted to hurt them they way I hurt."  
  
"Oh I'm not complaining." Setsuna smiled. "I had fun with both of them, playing mind games and all."  
  
"So you are leaving Princess?" Hotaru asked in a small voice.  
  
"I am." Usagi nodded.  
  
"Then we must go with you." Setsuna declared. "The largest problem looming in the protective mind of Haruka is that you will be unprotected. The Inners are stupid and vapid little girls who are going to learn in a hurry just what it was you really did do. We will go with you, the TRUE defenders of the Royal Family I might add."  
  
"And what about the future. Chibi Usa?" Usagi questioned.  
  
"The future has not been damaged past all reparation yet." Setsuna reassured her. "And as for Small Lady, right now I'm realizing that I never knew what a brat she was, and her loss doesn't upset me too much. She still exists here, which means she still exists in the future. Make of that what you will." Setsuna replied in typical cryptic fashion.  
  
Usagi nodded, realizing what Setsuna was truly saying. "Now that I've told you my news, I'd like to go home please. I have much to do, and not much time to do it in."  
  
"Are you excited about leaving?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"I'm excited I can live my dream yes. I want to be on my own, in a place a thousand worlds from here, where all my troubles disappear. If there's a way to release me, I can start my life again, like a mountain I'll stand tall and find the strength somewhere within. If only I was much older, I could think of another way, and lift this weight from my shoulders, will I ever see that day? When dreams will be worth dreaming, and I will know what it's like to cry. In my darkest night, I will survive." She said, smiling. "I want to be on my own."  
  
Haruka started the car. "Michiru, get out the passports."  
  
Michiru smiled. "Already did."  
  
  
  
It was only 10 a.m when the phone began ringing in the Tsukino household. Usagi moaned and lifted the receiver. "Moshi moshi?" she yawned.  
  
"I'm coming over Usako. We need to talk." The angry voice of Mamoru woke her fully.  
  
"Iie Mamoru. I have nothing to say to you." She spat back.  
  
"True, you said enough the other day," he conceded. "But this isn't over Usako. You think I can't read your mind? You think I don't know you're leaving? You think I don't know that you're consigning Chibi Usa to death?"  
  
"Of course," Usagi smacked her head. "I should have known this would be about her. You only want to get back together for her."  
  
"No Usako. I do love you, truly I do, but I do love her as well." Mamoru said gently. "You have to stop being jealous of a little girl."  
  
"A little girl who's side you always take, even when she's wrong. My god Mamoru! You sided with her even when she was Black Lady! Who's the hypocrite here!" she exclaimed. "I can't talk to you right now. I have to pack and see about my passport and visa. I don't have time for you."  
  
"Usako don't you dare hang up that phone!" Mamoru warned.  
  
Usagi saw red. "You think I'm so naïve, how dare you play with me? I gave you my heart and soul, tell my baby please, why are you screwing with my head? You don't think I understand? I won't take your *hit no more, don't knock on my door. Not this time, I've heard it all before and I…think of all the nights that I wasted, think of all the times that I took you back, ain't no way I'll be lonely, I don't want to let you back in. Let's just face it, you're all alone and I won't turn back, thought that I would be lonely….I don't want to let you back in."  
  
"Well you grew a backbone anyway." Mamoru said in an impressed tone. "Such a turn on."  
  
"Mamoru, it'll be almost impossible for you to make this up to me and get me back." Usagi sighed. "As you once told me, why should everything I do be determined by who I was in the past, or who I am in the future. I need to figure out who Tsukino Serenity Usagi really is, and that means I don't have a place for you in my life right now."  
  
"I feel your pain." Mamoru called her bluff. "The link is strong and I feel your pain in those words."  
  
"Mamoru, if you love me, set me free. Let me go. I let you go to America and I endured. Now it's your turn. If you want to start rectifying this whole mess with me, then let me do this." She paused. "Why do you suddenly care anyway? The other day you hated me?"  
  
"I'll think on it." Mamoru said abruptly and hung up.  
  
"Think on it or don't," Usagi said aloud. "I'm doing this."  
  
"You irresponsible brat!" an angry voice yelled at her. Usagi jumped as she saw Luna bristling from the doorway with Chibi Usa, who was sticking her tongue out at her.  
  
"Take a hike you two." Usagi said as she began to dress. "I have things to do."  
  
"No," Luna said firmly. "You are going to listen to what I have to say Usagi."  
  
Usagi sighed. "Luna, I have been listening to you for years. I don't care anymore. I have no intention of listening to you ever again, and if you don't shut up, you'll be a normal cat without the ability to speak! Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Usagi listen…" Luna began.  
  
"Not another word Luna! You are dangerously close to treason!" Usagi sneered. "Get out of my room."  
  
"This isn't over Usagi!" Chibi Usa warned.  
  
"Isn't it?" Usagi smirked. "We'll just see." She murmured as her mother screamed.  
  
"Who is this child in my house? How did she get in?" Ikuko shrieked. "With a CAT no less! Get them out of my house!"  
  
Kenji walked slowly up to Chibi Usa. "I don't know who you are little girl, but get out of our house."  
  
Chibi Usa turned to Usagi, tears in her eyes as she realized what her future mother had just done. "Usagi!" she wailed.  
  
"Bye Chibi Usa." Usagi smirked. "Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."  
  
Kenji escorted Chibi Usa to the door and shoved her out. "Please don't return little girl, or your cat either."  
  
Usagi grinned in spite of herself when they left. "Now to finish my days plans." She sighed. "I should make up with Makoto and Minako, but Rei and Ami are on their own." She decided, dialling Minako's number.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Minako replied as she answered the phone.  
  
"V babe," Usagi began. "We need to talk."  
  
"Agreed. Shall I come over?" Minako replied relief in her voice.  
  
"Bring Mako-chan with you too. Don't tell the others." Usagi warned. "I MIGHT be persuaded to forgive you."  
  
"Arigato Usagi-chan!" Minako squealed. "I'm bringing Artemis though."  
  
"Tell him to keep his mouth shut and his opinions to himself." Usagi warned.  
  
"Done. See you shortly." Minako hung up.  
  
Usagi sighed, not noticing Mamoru perched outside her window in the tree, listening to every word. "In the name of Tsukiyomi no mikoto, I will get you back Usako. I will get you to forgive me, and I will get you to listen to the truth." He vowed. "Damn you Rei for your mind tricks…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok! That's the end of chapter 2! What do you think! Review people! No flames please as I'm still fairly new at this! So remember to give me feedback on my little poll that I'm doing!  
  
Lyrics from the song "Don't take me home" by Terry Kelly are used, along with "Lonely" by Britney Spears. For those who aren't up on their Japanese religion, Tsukiyomi no mikoto is the name of the Moon Goddess.  
  
Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichi wa minna san! Well I don't normally write 2 chapters in one day, but due to various threats of violence against me by my best friend and proofreader, out of fear for my life I decided to add a bit more, but the poll I mentioned in Chapter 2 is still going. As mentioned earlier, I am the original Usagi and Mamoru fanatic, and Usagi is my favourite character and I wanted her to be strong for once instead of just a pushover. Things heat up from here on in so you have been warned! Standard disclaimers apply, Sailor Moon and Usagi are not mine, but if Naoko accepts bribes, then perhaps they will be.  
  
  
  
Usagi sighed deeply as Minako and Makoto entered her room. Artemis scowled at her as he sat in Luna's traditional spot. "Usagi-chan, thank you for talking to us." Minako blurted. "It was my fault really. I was doing the Goddess of Love thing, and I felt the vibes between them and thought it was love. After talking with Artemis, he made me realize it was only lust. I encouraged it and told the others not to tell you."  
  
"It might have begun with you V-babe, but it didn't end with you." Usagi said coldly. "I'm talking to you three because I actually respect you. Rei can drop dead and Ami can pretty well do the same. If she tells me I'll never be a good queen without a thorough understanding of quantum physics one more time, I'm going to shove my Moon Tier up her ass and not think twice about it."  
  
"Usagi, we are a team, and you can't think about yourself like this. Chibi Usa went to the jinja, and told Rei everything. She told us on the communicators. That was pretty mean." Makoto said.  
  
Usagi arched an eyebrow at her. "I guess from your point of view it would be. Now look at it from my point of view Mako-chan. She dropped on my head a year or so ago, destroyed my relationship the first time with Mamoru, caused him to treat me like a child, has almost gotten me killed on countless occasions, sneaks into my bed and wets it, derides me and treats me with little to no respect at all, and still thinks I won't resent her, despite trying to make my family love her more than me. I won't put up with it any more. I nearly died for that child countless times, with the Wiseman, Zirconia/ Nehelenia and then when I was up against Nehelenia again! She never even thanked me. She once told me that if Mamoru and I weren't together then she could never be, and despite the fact that she didn't like me or want me with Mamoru, she knew it was a necessary evil. She is a conniving and spoiled brat who deserves what she got."  
  
"Usagi I don't think…" Artemis cut in.  
  
"Evidently you don't." Usagi said in a cold voice. "You are nearly as bad as Luna, who I've also banned from this house. I thought you might have an intelligent opinion of your own that you weren't forced into by Luna but I can see you are wrong. One more word Artemis and you'll be a normal cat!"  
  
"Usagi what has happened to you?" Makoto asked, glaring at her. "You are not our normal Usagi!"  
  
"I grew up Makoto." Usagi snapped. "Catching your boyfriend in the act and then discovering that your very best friends lied to you about it, and that the one you thought of as your sister began the whole thing makes one grow up quickly." She hesitated, then struck again. "How would you know what the real me is? You've never asked nor paid attention."  
  
"Well you obviously don't want to listen to reason. Why did you ask me to come Usagi? Is it so I could apologize for trying to make you a better fighter? Is it so I can feel guilty for pushing you, because if you can't fight for yourself you'll be killed and then of no use to anyone?" Makoto snarled back. "Well I won't. I'm not sorry. You take things too personally and to heart too badly. You need to be tougher, stronger." She stood up, towering over Usagi.  
  
"And I don't need a friend like you." Usagi stood, staring at Makoto. "I let you push me because you were the most protective of me, until Haruka. I let you because we were friends and in the beginning I was convinced you truly had the best of intentions on my part. But you changed somewhere along the way, adding little disparaging digs like Ami does, and power tripping, and I won't have it anymore Makoto. I thought perhaps we could rectify here, but evidently you don't want to. So get the hell out of my room and my life."  
  
Makoto opened her mouth to speak. "Usagi…" Artemis growled. "That was uncalled for!"  
  
"And you have been warned for the last time Artemis!" Usagi snarled. "Makoto you have two options, the window or the door. I'm a lot stronger than I look."  
  
"Rei was right. You are a whining wimp." Makoto declared. "I don't know why we were ever friends."  
  
"Because I was the only one not afraid of you." Usagi retorted. "But you killed that."  
  
"Minako come on." Makoto gestured.  
  
Minako shook her head. "No Makoto. You and Artemis go. I want to talk to Usagi."  
  
"If you side with her, then you are against us." Makoto warned.  
  
"My choice will be just that, mine Makoto. It will not be due to any threats on your part, or persuasion on Rei's. I've made a terrible error and now I want to talk to Usagi alone." Minako blinked her huge blue eyes at her. "Please understand. I have to do this."  
  
Makoto shook her head. "Dumb blonde bitch."  
  
"Tramp." Minako replied, then clapped her hand over her mouth, eyes widening.  
  
Makoto stormed out of the house, Artemis on her heels. "That was a very pretty sight V-babe. But tell me, why is the real reason you are staying here?" Usagi asked mildly.  
  
"I told the truth. I want to talk to you." Minako beseeched. "I'm so sorry Usagi. You must believe me. I never should have made such an assumption by myself, and I never should have told them to lie to you. Yours are the sweetest and most trusting eyes I've ever seen. You have no place for deceit in your life, and I forgot that."  
  
Usagi sighed. "I won't lie Minako. I'm hurt. Terribly so in fact. The fact that I know you initiated it makes it worse, but I am willing to forgive, though I may never forget. You have apologized and that means the most to me. We have always been closer than the other Senshi anyway, and we were always close back in the Silver Millenium."  
  
"Usagi, when you feel like jumping, when your heart starts pumping, when you're standing on that ledge, staring over the edge, I'll be there to talk you down, I'll be there before you hit the ground. If that's what it takes, then that's what I'll do." Minako said quietly. "You are my very best friend and I don't want to lose you, and if being with you means I'm against the rest of the Senshi, then so be it. You've done so much for the rest of us, sacrificed yourself, hurt yourself, and a million other things all for us, and we were too caught up in our own petty world to see. Thank you for all you have done, all you will do. Thank you for forgiving me."  
  
Usagi hugged Minako. "Now I'll bring you up to speed on all that is going on." She sighed. "I admit I'm glad I got you back anyway. We share a brain Minako, and today obviously I have it."  
  
"Just as long as I get it tomorrow." Minako giggled.  
  
  
  
Mamoru leapt from his place in the tree, having heard enough. 'Well she forgave Minako and almost physically hurled Makoto out the window.' He mused as he stretched his legs and began walking to the jinja. 'I should check on Chibi Usa, but after listening to Usako talk about her and express her feelings about her, I see she's right. I don't know why I never noticed before. She's a real brat.' He stopped as shock coursed through him. 'I never once listened to ANYTHING Usako said. No wonder she hates me. Even when she had something important to say, I ignored her. I guess I deserve this, but I WILL get her back. She belongs to me.' He thought fiercely.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Rei and Chibi Usa cried out when they caught sight of him.  
  
"Rei, don't call me Mamo-chan. You don't have the right. That is the name for a lover to use, and you are not my lover."  
  
"What do you call what we've been doing?" Rei spat, not liking this turn of events.  
  
"A standard lay I believe. We weren't making love we were having sex. Mediocre sex at that." Mamoru snapped. "You played your little mind games on me, befuddled me long enough to make me hot for you and think that I had to have you, consequences be damned."  
  
"How the hell did you figure that out?" Rei yelled. "The lust charm I cast…shit!" she cursed, realizing he'd trapped her.  
  
"I knew it!" Mamoru bellowed. "You were still jealous from all those years ago!"  
  
"You were mine before you were ever hers!" Rei shrieked back.  
  
"I was never yours. I never belonged to you. I wanted Usako from the first time she clobbered me in the head with a test paper, and now thanks to you, she's running from me, and may never let me back in!"  
  
"Well you deserve what you get Chiba Mamoru!" Rei shouted, her purple eyes flashing. "I swore I'd make her pay, and I did! I'm finished with you now. I've used you and now I'm throwing you away."  
  
"No Rei, because I already tossed you like garbage. I'm an asshole. How could I have acted like such a jackass to her? She'll never forgive me or take me back." Mamoru moaned.  
  
"To hell with her then." Chibi Usa spoke up. "Mamo-chan she threw me out. And she wiped Ikuko-mama and Kenji's memories so they don't remember me at all.  
  
"I know Chibi Usa." Mamoru sighed. "And I've also heard all you've done to her. I never listened before, but today I did. You deserved it. You never thought that Usagi is your future mother, so everything you do affects her memories here, so when you return to the future, how do you think your real mother Neo-Queen Serenity will feel about you?"  
  
Chibi Usa's face paled, remembering her mothers distance when she was last home. "Iie! My mama loves me! Usoski!" she cried.  
  
"She may have loved you once, but do you think she still does? You may have been the one to destroy your own life." Mamoru pointed out. "And you are in love with me," he sighed. "You love me like a boyfriend, not like a father. That's sick and disgusting Chibi Usa and I don't want to see you for awhile. Rei, I don't really care if I ever see you again. Remember when you told Usagi you were holding all the cards? Well your trump card just dropped you."  
  
"Mamoru," Luna cut in. "You have to talk some sense into Usagi. She's acting rashly, stupidly. That odango atama can't even decide what to wear on the weekend, much less make serious decisions like this."  
  
Mamoru laughed. "Me talk sense into HER? Luna I'm one of the last people she wants to see, and I know she won't listen to me because I tried already. If I show up on her doorstep, I'm convinced she blast me halfway to hell."  
  
"She should send you all the way and save me the bother." Rei muttered.  
  
"You go first and tell me how the weather is Rei. After all, with the flames of you and the flames of hell, you and Satan have much in common." He retorted. "I think you even look a little like him." He added an extra dig.  
  
"Get the *uck off my property!" Rei shouted. "And never return."  
  
"Honey that's the most intelligent thing you've ever said. I'll tell all my friends that if they need a sex outlet, for a low low fee, you too will spread your legs and ruin relationships. What was it Usagi said the other day? You are open…for business?" He sneered as he left.  
  
  
  
Haruka smiled as she saw Usagi and Minako giggling together and walking down the street. "Ah kitten, just who I wanted to see."  
  
"Hi 'Ruka." Usagi smiled.  
  
"You made up?" Haruka arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Only with Minako, and I told her our plans." Usagi smiled. "I had to try to get her back."  
  
Haruka shook her head. "Just like in the Silver Millenium. You could never be mad at Venus."  
  
"Sounds great! I can't wait. I have GOT to be a part of this!" Minako enthused. "Get me out of here and away from those other irritating Senshi. I know I can be bad, but they are worse!"  
  
"Agreed." Haruka smiled. "Usagi, Michi, Sets and I wanted to know if you wanted to come dancing with us tonight. We are going out to celebrate our glorious plans and our trip. Celebrate our ditching this city and the Inner Senshi and Chibi Brat…I mean Chibi Usa and Chiba bastard." Haruka paused. "Oops, did I say that out loud?" she winked. "Minako, you can come too, now that you are no longer against Odango here."  
  
"Well since it's a long weekend, why not?" Usagi agreed. "What club?"  
  
"The best Usagi," Michiru laughed as she came up and put her arms around Haruka. "The Jive."  
  
"We'll need to use the Disguise Pen." Usagi murmured. "Make ourselves nice and legal."  
  
"Let's do it!" Minako nodded.  
  
"Just remember, you are still only sixteen and you can't have alcohol." Haruka warned. "We'll keep your drinks virginal and pure, just like you two." She winked.  
  
"Not by choice." Usagi muttered resentfully. "If I had my way, Mamoru would never have left his bed. But that's over and done with, and Mamoru can go to the fifth ring of hell and stay there for eternity. I won't return to him." She vowed.  
  
"I hope you keep that promise." Haruka grinned. "We'll pick you up at eight. Be ready." Haruka told them. "Ja ne."  
  
"This is going to be great!" Minako exclaimed. "Come on, let's grab a shake at the Crown and then some shopping! I can't wait for tonight!" she drug Usagi down the street.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen slowly came out from the shadows he had been hiding in, thanking Kami-sama for his link to Usagi. Yes, tonight would be a wonderful night indeed. He looked forward to breaking through Usagi's barriers and breaking her until she begged him to come back. A test of wills with Usagi was something he was looking forward to. Confident in his victory, he de- transformed and began to make plans.  
  
  
  
(A.N..and I could stop there for now, but I think I'll add a bit more for your reading pleasure…..^^)  
  
  
  
Haruka blew a whistle at the sight of the girls. Minako looked great, dangerously sexy in red leather and garters, but Usagi…Usagi looked drop dead gorgeous. "You know Odango, if I didn't have Michiru, I'd be on you in a second." She commented. Michiru and Setsuna nodded their approval of her outfit.  
  
Usagi blushed. Yes the disguise pen had worked its wonders on her. She wore a short black skirt that spun out when she twirled and had on matching black strappy velvet crisscross 3 ½ inch high heels. Her top was almost lingerie, as it looked like a corset or merry-widow, all black and lacy, with boning that showed off Usagi's incredible figure to the fullest. Her hair fell free and loose, in a silver-blond wave to the ground. She had on the slightest hint of makeup, giving her the big-eyed yet innocent look, and she wore a crescent moon necklace, bracelet and anklet. She had small diamond crescent studs in her ears. "Thank you Haruka." She said in a quiet voice.  
  
There was no talking in the car as the drove to The Jive. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna were obviously regulars there, as they were greeted and taken to a table. "Michi sometimes plays here." Haruka said by way of explanation.  
  
Usagi was blushing at all the men who stared their way, unused to the attention. Minako leapt up and began dancing with the first cute guy who came into her clutches. Usagi started as she noticed Mamoru walking towards her, desire burning in his dark eyes. "Dance with me." He said, holding out a hand, ignoring Haruka's sneer.  
  
"Is that an order or a request?" Usagi asked, aloof.  
  
"Whatever." Mamoru replied, pulling her into his arms, hoping to ward off the other men who were circling around Usagi like predators moving in for the kill. She was HIS.  
  
The band began a song that had a strong tango beat to it. As Usagi moved against him, he took the words to heart: "First there is desire, then passion…suspicion, jealousy, anger and betrayal! With suspicion there can be no trust, without trust there can be no love, jealousy will drive you mad!"  
  
Usagi left Mamoru and took another partner, a man who had cut in – Usagi never let ANYONE cut in on them before! Mamoru watched in horror as Usagi moved, her skirt swaying around and flaring out as she spun. She expertly gyrated her hips and danced to the tango-themed music and moved from one partner to another. She appeared just what she was…a beautiful and single and sexy woman. Goddess he wanted nothing more than to take her. Now. Get her the hell out here and claim her as his own. But he had destroyed it. The words branded themselves into his mind, seeming to mock him, jealousy overwhelming him. God she looked like the most beautiful thing that ever walked the earth tonight. He had to keep himself from punching another man as he ran his hands down Usagi's body and lifted her in the air. He tried to calm himself, breathing deeply, but the words to the song only inflamed his jealousy more as he realized all he had lost and could not bring himself to look away from her: "His eyes upon your face, his hand upon your hand, his lips caress your skin, it's more than I can stand! Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can't fight. You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me and please believe me when I say I love you…"  
  
He watched as another man lowered Usagi into a dip as she curled a leg around his back as she bent, opening herself to him as her chest arched towards his lowered face. The dance spoke of pure arousal. "It's killing you isn't it?" Haruka said amiably as she too watched Usagi. "Who would've thought she could dance so well?" she raised an eyebrow as Usagi slid her hands and face down to the man's waist and lingered there a moment before rising and letting herself be lowered, one leg bending as the other stretched out behind her. She stood and circled her partner, a look of determination on her face, desire on her partners as he reached for her waist and pulled her flush to him, lowering his lips to her neck.  
  
"I knew. She loves to dance." Mamoru muttered, clenching his fists. Usagi had never acted so risqué before. He wouldn't have thought her capable of dancing, of moving like that. Her dance spoke of unadulterated desire, of pure sex, and how he wished he was her partner, not that stupid drooling man! Her body moved as though she had been born dancing.  
  
"And because you were a stupid idiot, you've lost her. Look at her man! Every man, and most of the women in here can't stop watching her! They want her! And you threw her away for a romp with Rei!" Haruka paused. "Hell, I want her too, but I have Michiru and I'M faithful to my girlfriend."  
  
Mamoru watched as her hair spun out, as she went through the final steps with a man, sweat coating her body, her chest heaving as she panted for air. In perfect time to the music, she struck the final pose. Applause broke out and she gave a small curtsy before going back to the table where Michiru handed her a drink. "I'm an idiot." He said aloud.  
  
"Agreed. And you know she's leaving here maybe for good in a few weeks. You surely screwed the pooch Mamoru. Honestly, you are a dense man. Didn't you ever think why she couldn't go further with you?"  
  
"She just made a parody of love to countless men on the floor!" Mamoru protested.  
  
"A parody Mamoru. She didn't actually do it with them. Did you ever ask her? Or did you just assume? Baka yaro!" Haruka snarled. "Stay away from her Mamoru!"  
  
"I will do what I will." Mamoru replied resolutely. "I'll follow her to Canada if I have to."  
  
"Stalking is a crime Mamoru! Leave her be! Let her go! She let you go and it nearly killed her. You've cheated on her with Rei and dreamt about Setsuna. Her world, her life has revolved around you! She turned down Seiya for you Mamoru. She turned down a rock star who adored her and would have given her the world. She turned down this Dimando I've heard of who would have worshiped her on a pedestal. What have you EVER done for her? And yet, you are the only one she's ever truly wanted. If you do love her, you won't hold her back. She stood aside for you, and you owe her that much. How many times has she died for you?" Haruka protested. "Think with your brains for once instead of your 'other' head!"  
  
Mamoru was left gaping as Haruka returned to the table and grabbed Michiru's hand for a dance. Usagi was already on the dance floor again. "Time hasn't been damaged beyond all reparation Mamoru." Setsuna said sliding up beside him.  
  
"Oh not you!" he moaned.  
  
"I'm flattered you dream of me Mamoru, really I am." Setsuna said blandly. "I guess I should tell you that I am involved with someone in the gates of time though, so I can't be with you. She really had you two idiots going though when she brought me into it. I was watching through the gates, and I applauded her balls."  
  
"Setsuna, you have to help me!"  
  
"Why?" Setsuna arched an eyebrow. "You caused this mess. You clean it up. You made this bed so to speak; you lay in it, even if it has Rei in it. Goddess! I'd rather lay with a cobra or a viper than Rei...but in the end is there any real difference in the three of them? All venomous creatures with no loyalty or love for others, just things that want to get their own way. If you've dumped Rei, then I'd watch your back." She smiled as Usagi moved to the music, flirting with the man she was dancing with. "You must have been dropped on your head as a child to let her go Mamoru. Truly, you have no brains."  
  
Mamoru narrowed his eyes as he watched Usagi change partners and grind her hips against her partner. "We'll just see Setsuna. I will get her back if it's the last thing I do!" Usagi laughed and clapped her hands together, leaning over to kiss her partners cheek. "You are mine Usako, and I won't let you walk out on our dream, your dreams be damned."  
  
  
  
Usagi glanced over to Mamoru, who hadn't moved in the last fifteen minutes. She had heard that thought through their link. She had to break that stupid link! 'My dreams be damned Mamoru?' she thought, amused. 'I don't think so. The most stubborn man on earth is about to learn that his little bunny can be very stubborn and determined in her own right. I will not be a walking mat anymore, and goddess help anyone who gets in my way!' she vowed. 'It's my life!'  
  
  
  
Well that's it for chapter three! Please review and let me know what you think! No flames please – still new at this, still my first fanfic!! I'll write more later people! I made this one a bit longer to satisfy you! Lyrics from Bon Jovi's "If that's what it takes" are used in here, along with lyrics from "El Tango de Roxanne" from Moulin Rouge. If you haven't seen Moulin Rouge, then you must if for no other reason than the tango scene!! I had to have Usagi and Minako get back together, because Minako and Usagi are the nicknames my best friend and I use! I'm Usagi, and she's Minako!  
  
Check out my webpages: http://adundra.tripod.com or http://serenitai.tripod.com/serenitaisanimekingdomandotherstuffpage  
  
Mata ne! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there everyone! I'm so thrilled that my story is being enjoyed by so many people. It's still up in the air on the Usagi and Mamoru thing, so I need more opinions on that. I had one suggestion about Usagi assuming Haruka and Michiru's lifestyle, which I'm somewhat considering. Should Seiya come back for Usagi? Or should she just ignore men and continue on her journey? Standard disclaimers apply, I do not own Sailor Moon, but if I ever perfect the art of brainwashing and meet Naoko, then I will….  
  
  
  
Usagi stretched in her bed as she woke up the next day. 'Ah the joy of a long weekend!' she thought gleefully. 'An extra day to sleep in.' she was upset because she couldn't get any of her work done, the passport and the visa, but she figured she had one extra day to relax, because relaxation would not come easily in the next few weeks. She thought about being chosen for the scholarship again. She never would have applied in the first place, except she had been musing out loud with Hotaru in the vicinity. She had heard Usagi's thoughts and encouraged her. Usagi's grades had gotten much better, mainly because she'd begun correspondence courses that taught her what she needed to know, and then she applied it at school. She had hidden all evidence and have never told a soul, sure that she would have been laughed at. 'Thank you Hotaru.' She thought wryly. She thought back to last night. She had never been so daring in all her life as she had been last night, never truly danced that way, never been so wanton. She had felt sexy, wild and free, and she had liked it. For the first time she revelled in the attention of men and had flirted. She witnessed the power she had, and she planned to use it more often. Slowly getting dressed, she ambled out the door and down the street, not going anywhere in particular, just enjoying life for the first time in a long time. She still remembered the pole-axed look on Mamoru's face, staring at her like a love-struck loon. 'Let the games begin.' She thought, blushing a little as she remembered curling her leg around that man and arching her chest to his face. She had longed to do that with Mamoru, but he had never seemed interested. She chuckled. 'I did learn the art of seduction,' she thought. 'I am a Lunarian and the Princess after all. He couldn't resist if I truly wanted him. I wonder what that means?'  
  
"Usagi-san!" a voice called out.  
  
Usagi turned to see Hotaru waving to her. "Hi Hotaru. How are you?"  
  
"Pretty good. I heard about what you did at The Jive last night." Hotaru grinned. "I would have PAID to have seen that! You always were quite the dancer princess, and revenge was always a bit of an art amongst Lunarians." The young girl smiled. "I heard you were quite wanton and free last night and Haruka had to restrain Mamoru. Actually according to Haruka she wanted to beat Mamoru." She let out a laugh. "And the Royal Moon family was always better at anything that had to do with seduction or love than even the Venusians."  
  
"Nothing wrong with that." Usagi murmured, before clearing her throat. "Being so close with Venus and all that taught us that it is the game of love and the art of seduction." She winked at Hotaru who giggled. Usagi stopped smiling. "Hotaru, you realize with the way things are going, Chibi Usa may never be born right? I know you two are close and all, and how do you feel about it?"  
  
Hotaru sighed. "Chibi Usa isn't the girl I remember from before. She's changed and become spiteful and mean. When we were together before, she was a brat, but she was so nice to me. Now I just can't stand her. She's not the girl I knew, and she has become someone I really don't want to know."  
  
Usagi breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad for that Hotaru. I'd hate to hurt you."  
  
"Well since I'm coming with you all, I'm glad you thought of me. Thank you Princess, truly you will be a great and powerful ruler like your noble mother. You already surpass her in strength. Have you told the others you have complete mastery over the ginzuishou? Those are some faces I'd like to see when you spill that! I'd love to stay and chat Usagi, but I have to run. I'm meeting Setsuna."  
  
"Tell her hello for me." Usagi waved as Hotaru ran off. 'How she's changed from the quiet and introverted little girl.' She thought with a gentle smile. She was pondering what to do next, when the beeping of her communicator went off. "Moon here." She answered quickly.  
  
"Youma attack in the business district." Mercury's face appeared. "Usagi listen…"  
  
"Be right there." Usagi cut her off and ran into an ally to transform. "Moon Eternal Make-Up!" after she transformed, she leapt up onto the nearest rooftop and ran for the business district. 'At least it's someplace new.' She thought wryly.  
  
  
  
Mercury barely noticed when Sailor Moon finally joined the fight, as this youma was tough and she was having a hard time to analyze the situation. She was not as fit as she thought she was apparently. Sailor Moon had skipped her normal introduction and just leapt right into battle, taking the heat off her. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned her attention briefly to her former friend and froze. Sailor Moon was different. Not just the fact that she was single-handedly fighting this youma, not the fact that it was hand to hand combat and the youma was in worse shape than Sailor Moon. Blood coursed from the youma, causing it to shriek in pain and attack blindly, leaving itself open to a well placed fist and knee kick by Sailor Moon. No it was Sailor Moon herself, her appearance had changed. "I'm here, let's destroy the thing!" Mars said in her ear as she arrived. She looked to Usagi and groaned. "That idiot has gotten herself trapped again. Well I'll make sure I roast her a little with my Flame Sniper arrow, teach her a lesson."  
  
"Mars I've been watching her. She knows precisely what she's doing." Mercury put a restraining hand on Mars. "She's good. I never noticed how good."  
  
Mars paused and watched as Sailor Moon spun and kicked and knocked the legs out from under the youma. With reflexes they never knew she possessed, she leapt over the semi-prone body and pulled out the Moon Tier. Beating the youma in the head with it first, she threw her attack and destroyed it. "Took her long enough." She said noncommittally. "I could have done it faster and better."  
  
Sailor Moon was preparing to leave the scene, not even speaking to Mercury or Mars, when Venus called out to Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon! Nice outfit!"  
  
Sailor Moon spun. "V-babe! When did you get here?" she grinned.  
  
"A bit ago. I watched you beat the crap out of that youma by the way. You just proved that Makoto had no idea what the hell she was saying yesterday." Venus chuckled. "But as I said, have you looked at yourself?"  
  
Sailor Moon shook her head and then looked down at her costume. Her boots no longer went to the knees, but rather were just above her ankles, similar to the ones Sailor Uranus wore. Her gloves were no longer up most of her arms, but cut off just above her wrists, and her gloves were fingerless for a better grip on the Tier. The barrettes were gone from her hair completely, and the giant round pink globes that were on her shoulders were gone, leaving her fuku somewhat sleeveless. Her skirt still had the three layers, but the yellow was on the bottom, as the blue layer was now on the top. "How the hell did that happen?" Sailor Moon exclaimed, her eyes widening.  
  
"I'm guessing the attitude change in you caused it." Hotaru said, coming out of the shadows, followed by Michiru, Setsuna and Haruka. "As you change inside, your fuku changes as well. You are no longer the innocent you were, so naïve, but you are still the purest heart and star seed in the galaxy. So your fuku is more daring, showing that you mean business and won't take any crap, while still maintaining modesty."  
  
Venus winked at Usagi. "Nice one hon."  
  
Haruka walked up to Usagi and hugged her. "That was beautiful the way you fought that thing. Nice hand to hand moves! Where did you learn those?"  
  
Sailor Moon, who had de-transformed shrugged. "They are basic self defense moves that all the Moon Princesses learn just in case. I called upon my old memories and remember being taught them. My mother would be proud I think."  
  
Setsuna nodded. "I've never seen you fight like that before. And you didn't need any help! Well done!"  
  
Rei's voice interjected. "EXCUSE ME!" she shrieked. "But don't the rest of us get a little credit here? I mean we…"  
  
"Did not a damn thing." Usagi cut in. "Ami was losing the fight badly, being unable to keep it off herself, and when you showed up, you stood there watching. So don't try to get any glory from this Rei, because there are witnesses."  
  
"You *ucking bitch!" Rei breathed, walking up to Usagi.  
  
Usagi sneered right back. "You want a piece of me Rei? Come on then, let's settle this."  
  
Rei didn't reply, but threw a punch directly at Usagi's face. Usagi blocked it with a speed no one would have given her credit for and at the same time curved her other hand under Rei's rib cage, knocking the air out of her as well as throwing her several feel. Rei shook her head, dazed. Before she could regain her feet, Usagi was on her, grabbing a handful of her hair and tilting her head back as she wrapped an arm around her throat. One of Usagi's heels came up and kicked her in the midsection again, causing Rei to cough and try and lean forward, but Usagi's grip on her was too strong, and she just quivered. "Urgh…" she choked out, her hands frantically trying to get a grip on some part of Usagi.  
  
"Do you yield?" Usagi asked, spinning Rei away and tossing her into a nearby garbage bin.  
  
"I'd rather roast in hell." Rei replied, charging at Usagi. She rammed into her, her head in Usagi's midsection and held on for dear life. Usagi brought one of her knees up and slammed it into Rei's nose, as one of her hands grabbed Rei by the back of her neck and twisted her back again.  
  
Usagi was barely sweating as Rei panted for breath. "With a flick of my wrist I can break your neck Rei Hino." She said in a cold voice. "I'll ask again, do you yield?"  
  
Rei shook her head and fought against Usagi's grip, trying to ignore the pain in her broken nose, and humiliation at having been beaten so badly, especially by Usagi. "When did you learn to fight like this?" she choked out.  
  
"Do you yield?" Usagi repeated, ignoring her. "I won't let go until you say you do, and I can hold this grip indefinitely."  
  
Rei closed her eyes, unable to believe it had come to this. "I yield." She said in a soft voice. Immediately Usagi released her as she dropped like a sack of wheat to the ground.  
  
Ami and Makoto who had finally shown up ran to her. "Rei! Are you ok?" Ami asked in a gentle voice, scanning her with her computer.  
  
Chibi Usa looked at Usagi with wide eyes, realizing that her power and strength could be turned on her. "Why the hell didn't you ever do that before baka?" she sneered. "Always acting the stupid klutz, letting everyone else pick up your slack. Why did you hurt Rei?" she snarled. "What has Rei done to you to deserve that?"  
  
Usagi barked a laugh at Chibi Usa. "If you are so stupid that you have to ask that, then you obviously haven't been paying attention." She turned to Haruka. "Damn that felt good."  
  
Makoto walked up to Usagi. "See, that's what I've been training you for. Now can we be friends again."  
  
"Sure," Usagi nodded. "Hold your breath for the next five thousand years, and we'll be friends again. Honestly Makoto!" she threw up her hands. "What I just did, neither you nor Haruka taught me. I learnt that on my own."  
  
"Well you've been keeping tons of secrets haven't you?" the smooth voice of Mamoru cut into the conversation.  
  
"Oh Mamoru, I didn't hear you slither up." Usagi said, arching an eyebrow at him.  
  
"You didn't tell them about the scholarship you won overseas did you?" he said, a large grin on his face. "You didn't tell them you were running away, did you?"  
  
"What?" The shrill voice of Luna cut in. "So that's what you have planned you little brat! How dare you? Running from your responsibilities like that! And since when are you smart enough to get a scholarship?"  
  
"Since I took correspondence courses Luna!" Usagi snapped angrily. "Since I began getting extra help in detention! Since I had tutoring from Motoki!" she drew in a breath. "I've done a lot in total secrecy, to avoid being scorned and derided like this."  
  
"YOU got tutoring from Motoki?" Mamoru looked stunned. "That's why he was always so busy lately!" he breathed as realization dawned on him. "He was with you!"  
  
Usagi nodded. "I swore him to secrecy, with real swear words. I was going to surprise you all with my grades, and the fact that I'm not at the bottom of the class anymore where Makoto is, but I caught you romping with Rei and then the fight, and so I decided not to tell you at all."  
  
"What else did you two do together?" Mamoru demanded, jealousy racing through him.  
  
"Jealous Mamoru?" Usagi chuckled. "Well you'll never know." She turned to the Outers and Minako who were watching with amusement, with the exception of Haruka.  
  
"I warned you last night Chiba," Haruka began in a lethal voice. "Stay away from her or I'll take great and sadistic pleasure in beating your ass up between your shoulder blades."  
  
"I'd love to see you try." Mamoru taunted.  
  
"Keep it up and you'll be picking up your teeth with broken fingers." Haruka warned.  
  
"Stop it both of you! You are acting like children!" Luna cut in.  
  
"Enough!" Usagi roared. "Ability to speak, leave the way you came, this once special cat, is no longer the same!" Usagi intoned, as Luna began meowing.  
  
"Luna!" Chibi Usa cried out as she ran to her. "Make her normal!" she ordered.  
  
"No I don't think I will." Usagi drawled. "Maybe a few weeks without the ability to speak will teach Luna the importance of holding her tongue. I will not tolerate disobedience any longer."  
  
"I don't know who you are anymore." Ami breathed, her hands clutching her throat.  
  
"You never did Ami." Usagi sighed. "You never wanted to learn. You all were so grateful to have a friend, to have someone listen to you, that you never bothered to return the favour, which would only have been polite. You've brought this on yourselves, and made it worse by lying and then telling me you were lying to me out of concern for me!" she turned and walked away. "I have no time for you."  
  
  
  
"Well, this is pointless." Haruka drawled, looking at the little standoff that remained after Usagi left. Rei refused to look up or say anything, still embarrassed about being beaten into submission. "Hey Rei, that black eye and broken nose look good on you."  
  
"I'm going after her." Mamoru said abruptly.  
  
Haruka blocked him. "I meant what I said Mamoru. You stay away from her or else I'll be on you like ugly on an ape."  
  
Mamoru backed away, refusing to show he was intimidated by an angry Haruka, and a protective Hotaru, Minako, Michiru and Setsuna. "I'll talk to her later." He said abruptly as he left.  
  
"Nicely done." Minako congratulated. "There have been times that I just want to slap him silly."  
  
"After me you come first." Haruka replied, watching Rei, Ami, Makoto and Chibi Usa crowd around Luna who was weeping kitty tears.  
  
"Shall we leave 'Ruka? Everyone?" Michiru asked in a mild voice, having been silent all this time.  
  
"Let's go." Hotaru nodded, joining Setsuna. "We have plans to make about how we're leaving here."  
  
"All this and it's not even lunchtime." Minako sighed.  
  
  
  
Usagi strolled onto the docks, knowing they'd be deserted on a long weekend. She sat on one and looked out to the water. "You'll never know how much I miss you, you won't see it in my face, you'll never know I've never found another that could take your place, 'cause I'll be smiling when I see you, my tears won't ever show, I might always love you, but you'll never know." She sang softly. "Bought a new red dress to lift my spirits up, and just like you did hon, it cost me way too much. Next time you see me, I'll bet you take a second look, you'll wonder why I look so good…" she trailed off, staring at her reflection. "Why must we all conceal, what we think and how we feel, must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide? I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time." She vowed. "I'm proud and happy of how I've changed, and of who I'm becoming."  
  
"As am I." A soft yet regal voice said behind her.  
  
She drew in a breath in startlement as she turned. "Queen Serenity!"  
  
Queen Serenity stood before her daughter, regal and ethereal. "I have to come to express my pride and joy in you Selenity." She said softly. "You are doing what is best for you, thinking of yourself for once. I respect and admire that."  
  
"And Endymion?" Usagi, now Selenity questioned.  
  
"If you take him back dearest, make him grovel, make him beg. Hurt him the way he hurt you. Remember Selenity, love is not an art to us, it is life to us. The game of love and the art of seduction." Queen Serenity winked naughtily at her daughter. "I could tell you some tales from when I was younger, and I will later on."  
  
"Why have you come?"  
  
"I admit I didn't expect you to beat up Mars quite so badly, but I do not disapprove, nor of what you did to Luna. You have no idea how many times I longed to do that myself. I came to tell you how to break the link Selenity. The link that binds you and Endymion together. I can show you how to break it, and how to re-join to him. I also came to release you from your oath of chastity. I watched you dance last night my daughter, and you inflamed so many men. I was proud of you. I taught you well indeed."  
  
Selenity blushed. "You will show me how to break the link? If I take Endymion back, it won't be because of who I was or who I will be, but for who I am."  
  
"As it should be." Queen Serenity nodded. "Now pay attention, there is much we need to discuss and little time to discuss it in."  
  
"Always for you mother." Selenity smiled and then listened to her mother.  
  
  
  
Rei sat in her bed, tears streaming from her eyes. "I'm going to kill her!" she said with firm resolve. "She'll never get a chance to run away on her so-called trip! She's going to pay for my humiliation!" she vowed.  
  
"And mine as well." Makoto added. "She can't treat us like this!"  
  
"But this is how we treat her." Ami interjected, glancing up from her text.  
  
"Ami, either you are with us or against us!" Rei snarled.  
  
Ami shrugged. "Logically, I should be with you, since I disagree with a lot that Usagi is doing as well. But I won't attack her."  
  
Rei shook her head. "Usagi is mine." She curled her lip. "One way or another, I will strip everything she has from her again and leave her a broken shell. She will pay for what she's done." She shook her fist to the sky. "My promise to god!"  
  
  
  
Well that sums up chapter 4! Let me know what you think people! No flames please! I hope you like! Lyrics from Mindy McCready "You'll never know" and Christina Aguliera's "Reflection" are used in this fanfic. I'll have chapter 5 up in a day or so, depending on how many people want to read more! Hope you enjoyed this one! If enough people like this chapter, then please let me know…should there be a Haruka and Mamoru confrontation like Rei and Usagi? And yes, they are leaving and will do so in the next 2 or 3 chapters. I'm trying to write this in accordance to when I leave myself for Japan. This fic will be completed after I arrive there, and then I can add some of my other fics! So please, remember to review and I do hope you liked it!  
  
Mata ne! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello hello people! Thank you for all the amazing reviews! You like me, you really like me. Well as for my poll, the majority of people want Haruka to beat the crap out of Mamoru, which I will happily deliver, for it fits into my plotline perfectly. Also, there is a slight majority for having Usagi and Mamoru get back together after he grovels and begs a little. Well I won't have them get back together permanently, but there will be a brief interlude between them in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy! I am still trying to figure out how Usagi is "sex-mad." Her people have turned love and seduction into an art, she is a Lunarian and has been taught love and seduction from the cradle so to speak. Love is not an game to her, it is life to her. I am not getting rid of the purity of Usagi, but I am making her stronger. If anyone disagrees, let me know and I'll change this chapter, but this chapter is crucial for the development of Usagi.  
  
  
  
Usagi sat in a meditative state, trying to separate herself from her body. She had slowed her breathing and reached inside herself, visualizing the link between her and Mamoru. Shining reddish-gold, she found it, so close to her heart, a part of herself she had taken for granted. The cord was strong and thick, stretching from her into infinity, stretching to the one she couldn't allow herself to love anymore. 'He put a knife through my dreams, through my heart, and I'm back where I started again.' She thought to herself. 'Never thought it would end.' She reached for the link and grasped it firmly in her hands, prepared to break it.  
  
"I have finally found you," an angry voice said behind her. "Now Usagi you are goddamn well going to listen to me."  
  
Usagi cracked her eyes, sighing at the lost moment and the loss of silence. A bird let out a squawk and took wing, flying rapidly away. A small tear in her eye, she watched it leave. 'One day I'll fly away, leave all this to yesterday. Why live life from dream to dream?' she thought before turning to Mamoru. "What the hell do you want?" she snapped, picturing Rei on top of him, and turning her head in disgust.  
  
Mamoru knelt beside her on the grassy hill. "Usako please listen to me. I'm sorry. Rei cast a lust charm on me to make me desire her." He began.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "It doesn't matter Mamoru. I know of her lust charms, and they have to have feelings on both sides for it to work. She may have cast the lust charm on you, but if the feelings weren't there in you on some level, then it would never have worked."  
  
"That may be true Usako, but you have to believe me, I never wanted to hurt you." Mamoru explained. "That's why I never once took her to my bed."  
  
"No you took her outside where all an-sundry could see you." Usagi replied acidly. "You made fun of me, you mocked me, and you told her I wouldn't give you an adult relationship that you needed. You never once asked me Mamoru, hell you never even brought up the subject!" she spat. "I never took mind reading 101!"  
  
"You could have used the link." Mamoru said softly. "I depend on that link Usako. That link is my lifeline because in the past, and the future, and now, it leads me to you. You are my salvation. So I had a little interlude with Rei. It meant nothing."  
  
"I don't use the link like you do Mamoru." Usagi said angrily. "I don't depend on it to tell me what my boyfriend is thinking and feeling. I do it the old fashioned way, with love and caring, and reading body language."  
  
"You know I'm not good with things like this Usako. Until you I felt little to nothing. Women were just an outlet like any other." Mamoru shrugged. "I'm a man, so I'm excused."  
  
Usagi stood. "Being a man doesn't mean you can't try to understand. When I wanted to find you, I went out and looked, I never even thought of this damn link! I never once tried to read your mind with it, except when you evil. The only time I tried to use the link to find you, Galaxia had killed you and I was empty inside. There was so much hurt in me, and all I could think was what you had told me before you left. You said, and I quote: "I'll be gone for a year or more. Is that ok?" You never gave me a chance to say yes or no, you had already decided. You told me: "I'll be too busy to write or call you." I told you fine, I'd write you and wait for you and keep loving you. You gave me a ring, and then said: "I have to leave." You never said anything else. Yes, you finally, FINALLY told me you loved me, but you didn't ask me to wait for you. I don't think you truly cared if I had or not."  
  
Mamoru also stood. "Of course I cared Usako! You are my life!"  
  
"I am not." Usagi snarled. "If I was, maybe you would have cared. Maybe you wouldn't have dreamt of Setsuna, screwed Rei and taken the side of Chibi Usa over mine. You couldn't even answer who you loved more Mamoru!"  
  
"How can a man choose between his daughter and his love?" Mamoru protested.  
  
"A daughter that doesn't exist Mamoru!" Usagi exploded. "She's not even born yet! And there is nothing, NOTHING you can do to convince me that if we got back together, you wouldn't be doing it to assure the birth of Chibi Usa. Without trust there can be no love, and I can't trust you."  
  
Mamoru's eyes had darkened to a stormy dark blue. "Can you ignore all we had?"  
  
Usagi let out a short, pain filled laugh. "In the end Mamoru, we had nothing. We had dates that took place in the park, and were always interrupted either by youma or Chibi Usa. Some dates. Yes, we had that brief interlude in your apartment before Chibi Usa and I switched bodies, but that's it. We have done nothing, and we have nothing. I once had a rock star Mamoru, Seiya, the one who's name you've forbidden me to mention. He told me he loved me. He begged to know why he wasn't good enough. He told me it was ok he was in a one sided love, because he loved me anyway and not to worry about it. He took me on the best date of my life, he held me when I cried, he protected me when I was home alone. His first thought was always of me, and while I was afraid of it, I was flattered by it. You never treated me so gently, so caringly. He let me open up to him in a way no one ever has before, with the exception of Haruka."  
  
"You throw your dalliance with Seiya in my face?" Mamoru roared. "What about what you did with Motoki?"  
  
Usagi shook her head. "Baka! Motoki looks at me as a younger sister, like Unazuki. I look at him as an older brother. He tutored me, he helped me. He was so excited for me. We did nothing. Oh wait!" Usagi said, snapping her fingers. "He hugged me and kissed me on the cheek! My god! I'm a fallen woman!" Usagi turned her head from Mamoru. "I let another man hug me!" she turned back to Mamoru, her eyes hard. "You *ucked another woman." She snapped.  
  
Mamoru ran his hands through my hair. "I'm screwing this up." He muttered.  
  
"What are you trying to do?" Usagi asked, pain in her voice. "Hurt me more?"  
  
Mamoru shook his head. "I thought it was over Usako, I thought I could move on. I woke up last night calling your name, and feeling the blame. Thought I could quit you but, I still miss your love, what was I thinking? Thinking I could still walk down the street, without you by my side, or make it through one night, alone? I lied. I said a lot of things, I didn't really mean, how can I make you see what matters most to me? Usako I should've known it, I couldn't last a moment without you."  
  
"The words come too late." Usagi whispered, hardening her heart. "And actions speak louder than words. Your actions are the opposite of everything you've just said."  
  
"You've got every right to turn and walk away. I can't make you stay." Mamoru said, trying reverse psychology. "I broke your heart, that's the bottom line, I wasted so much precious time. I see you with the Outers, wearing a smile again, what was I thinking?"  
  
"Yes I do have the right to leave. And I am." Usagi whirled and began to descend the small hill.  
  
Mamoru, unable…unwilling? To let her go, reached out and caught her arm. Without a word her drew her to him and lowered his lips to her mouth, groaning as he tasted her sweet lips. He drank in her taste as a dying man in the desert, and tightened his grip on her, aware that she was no longer struggling against his grip. Through the link he felt her desire for him, and he used it to the fullest. Gently lowering her to the ground, never breaking the kiss, his tongue nudged her lips apart and he invaded her mouth. She tasted so sweet, and her smell invaded his nostrils. Her lingering scent of perfume that permeated his apartment and haunted his memory. Chibi Usa might amuse him, but Usagi aroused him. Rei might give in to him, but had she ever made him feel happy and angry and confused and sad all at once? Rei agreed blindly with him, Usagi challenged him. She was not the little girl she had been. He felt her begin to respond to his kiss as all rational thought went out the window, and all his control began to vanish. He slowly kneaded one of her perfect breasts, running his hand under her shirt and listening to her cry of startlement as he touched her in a way he never had before. Tearing himself away from her lips, he gently kissed her neck before lowering his lips to one of her bra-encased breasts.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes as the world fell away at alarming speed. She had heard, but had never known feelings like this were possible. She had never known it was possible to ache and need. She had never known of the fire inside. She felt his hands glide up her thighs, coming to her secret place, a place that up until now was only for her. His hands unfastened her shorts and slid inside and she let out another guttural cry. She couldn't speak, and found words would have only ruined the moment. When one finger probed her entrance, she thought she would die for pleasure of it.  
  
Usagi was prepared to throw her promises out the window, her vow to never take him back, her hurt at his betrayal. Betrayal. That word made her freeze, her blood running cold. She looked down at Mamoru, feasting on her breasts, pleasuring her body, and saw him doing it to Rei. Oh he was a clever one! Using things he had never done to her to make her listen to him. She once again saw Rei straddled on his lap, heard his pleasured moans and Rei moved on top of him. "Stop." She said in a small voice, then louder. "No! Stop!" she shoved him away, and rapidly pulled down her shirt and redid her shorts.  
  
Mamoru looked up at her, her words penetrating the passion induced fog. "Usako, you can't tell me you weren't enjoying that. Your moans spoke volumes."  
  
Usagi stood, wrapping her arms around herself to stop her trembling. "I knew you had other women Mamoru. I could have overlooked them by the refusal to be jealous of a memory. But I SAW you and Rei together and I can't get that image out of my head. I can't have you touch me!" she cried out. "Don't come near me again Mamoru! This betrayal of a sacred trust cannot be forgiven!"  
  
Mamoru grabbed her wrist. "Tell me how to make this up to you." He demanded. "Selenity…"  
  
Usagi gasped, her fact turning white. "I am NOT Selenity. I am not your lover from the past, nor your wife from the future! I am Tsukino Usagi! I am me! I love you for who you are, but you just proved you love me only for who I was and who I will be! You MIGHT have been able to earn my forgiveness for what you had done, and I was on the verge of doing so, but to call me Selenity…" she trailed off, hurt coursing through the link and driving him back a step.  
  
"Usako…I do love you, and I love you as Selenity." He tried to explain.  
  
"You're just like all the others!" Usagi screamed suddenly. "You don't know me or want to know me. You claim to love me, but how can you when you don't know who I am?" wrenching her wrist free, she ran down the hill and out of sight, leaving Mamoru to stare after her, dumbstruck.  
  
  
  
Mamoru walked towards his apartment, determination rising again. "Every time I try to make up to her, I end up sticking my foot in it." He said aloud.  
  
"Pity for you." A cold and angry voice said in his ear. "I warned you Chiba. I warned you about staying away from her. Now, you have hurt her worse. She came to Michiru, crying as though her soul was being torn out. I don't know how, since you ripped it out a few days ago."  
  
Mamoru turned to see the icy blue eyes of Haruka, who was seething with rage, surrounded by the glow of her aura of Uranus. "Haruka, it's not what you think." He began.  
  
"Trying to make love to a pure innocent on a hilltop?" Haruka could barely form words, she was so livid. "That's something you do with a tramp like Rei, not a princess like Usagi."  
  
Mamoru winced. "She told you?" he asked in a quiet voice. "Dammit."  
  
Haruka nodded. "She told us everything." She said in a lethal voice. "I've warned you several times Chiba. Now the warnings are done. You have hurt her again. You've hurt her enough." Without another word, Haruka used the heel of her palm to strike Mamoru's nose. His eyes watered and he bent over, giving Haruka the opening she had been waiting for. She brought her knee up to his midsection, grabbing the scruff of his neck and tossing him on the ground, in a parody of what Usagi had done to Rei the other day. "The Princess gave me good fighting tips." She smiled.  
  
"Haruka, try to listen to reason…" Mamoru ground out, getting up, blood coursing from his nose.  
  
"I will listen to nothing when it comes to my Princess. I like her and love her not for who she was or will be, but for who she is…Usagi, a girl who cannot be on time to save her life, a girl who cannot cook. A girl who would and has willingly given up her life for others, even those she doesn't know, not out of duty or a sense of who she was, but because that's who she is. Can you say as much?" Haruka sneered.  
  
Mamoru raised his head and Haruka punched him quickly in the eye. Spinning, she kicked him in the midsection, and then again in the groin. With Mamoru in a small ball on the ground, she punched his floating rib, smiling when she heard it break. Hauling him to his feet, she brought his head to hers and smashed her forehead against his head. She slapped him across the face, convinced she had loosened some of his teeth. Mamoru tried to get up, to fight back, but Haruka was driven by a rage she hadn't felt in years. She swept his legs out from underneath him and grabbed one of his wrists, twisting it in an unnatural position. "So the great Tuxedo Kamen can't even fight back?" she snarled as she heard him yell out in pain. Wrapping her hands around his throat, she slowly began to strangle him, fully intent on ending his life.  
  
"Haruka stop it right now!"  
  
Haruka instantly froze and stood, turning to face Usagi who stood with a note clutched in her hand. "Usagi."  
  
Usagi glanced down at Mamoru, tears staining her face. "You couldn't even deny her accusations could you Mamoru?" she asked softly. She wrapped her arms around him and looked at Haruka. "Help me get him to his apartment. It's the least we can do."  
  
Haruka grunted acknowledgement. "We could just leave him here…?"  
  
"I will not leave anyone lying in the street! Not even him." Usagi explained. "Not even Rei."  
  
"You are too nice." Haruka said, frowning. "Did you get your passport done?"  
  
Usagi shook her head. "The paperwork is being processed, but nothing can be done today. I sent an email to the school asking them to move the departure date up. I hope they answer tomorrow. I want to get out of here, and away from him."  
  
Haruka pushed the elevator button. "I agree. I think this is the best thing for you."  
  
Usagi nodded. She didn't say anything until they arrived at his door. She pulled out her key and smiled at Haruka. "I'll be right back 'Ruka. Please wait here."  
  
"Of course." Haruka nodded. "Don't be too long."  
  
  
  
Usagi drug Mamoru to his couch and lay him on it as best she could. Seeing he was unconscious, she lay a small kiss on his cheek and lips. "Thank you Mamoru for letting me feel loved once in your life. No matter where I go or what I do Mamoru, you will always be part of me and I will always love you." She laid her note on his chest and ran out one last time, laying her key on his table by the door. Haruka glanced up, concerned. "Come on Haruka. We have a new life to plan."  
  
  
  
Mamoru awoke in a haze of pain. He glanced around, seeing him on his couch in his apartment. The scent of Usagi's perfume was still fresh in the air. He transformed into Tuxedo Kamen and then back to Mamoru, thanking the Goddess for those mysterious healing powers. He saw a note on his chest, written in Usagi's small hand and he opened it, his heart soaring until he read the words, and his heart sank.  
  
**I am writing this to tell you, we can never meet again. Simple really, isn't it? A world or two and then, a lifetime of not knowing, where or how or why or when. You think of me or speak of me and wonder what befell someone you once loved, so long ago, so well. Never wondered what I feel as living shuffles by. You don't have to ask me, and I need not reply. Every moment of my life, from now until I die, I will think or dream of you and fail to understand how a perfect love can be confined and out of hand. Is it written in the stars? Are we paying for some crime? Is that all that we are good for? Just a stretch of model time? Is this goddess's experiment in which we have no say?  
  
Nothing can be altered and there is nothing to decide. No escape or change of heart or anyplace to hide. You are all I'll ever want and this I can't deny, sometimes in my darkest nights I'll wish I never learned what it is to be in love and have that love returned. Good as I was to you, is this the thanks I get? Are all the years we shared so easy to forget? Is she your dream come true? Did you think it through? She sure looks good but she won't ever be good as I was to you.  
  
Goodbye Mamoru. Do not follow me or try to contact me. Today was a mistake, but a memory I will cherish. I've moved on with my life and I suggest you do the same. I am going to find out who Tsukino Usagi is, and if it means a life without you then so be it, but in truth, even when you were in my life, you weren't fully there.  
  
Know that for this moment, I love you, though I may never speak those words again.  
  
Usagi (or Usako to you, but only for this last time).  
  
Tears coursed down his face as he came to the end of the letter. He felt a wrenching in his chest and had a glimpse of something reddish-gold seeping out of him. Through the link he reached for Usagi and encountered a void. A blankness he had never felt before and cold ran through his body. She had broken the link. He could not feel her, sense her. He could not find her. His wail was that of a man who had had his soul torn out. In a rapid decision he grabbed a pen and paper and began making a list. He would follow her to Canada. He would learn what she wanted him to. He realized in that one moment of cold shock that it wasn't Selenity or Neo-Queen Selenity that had made him feel fulfilled and loved. It was Usagi. It was the purity and love of Usagi and her innate goodness, and he, blind fool that he was never realized it, and now it was gone. He thought of all she had ever told and in a moment of clarity, he knew what Haruka knew, saw what she saw. "I have to get her back." He vowed.  
  
"Good luck." A regal voice said.  
  
He looked up, scrubbing tears away, and saw Queen Serenity. "Your Majesty."  
  
"You moron." The gentle Queen Serenity snapped. "You deserve everything she's doing to you."  
  
"I love her Serenity. Usagi. Not just Selenity." He explained. "Until this moment I never realized it." He sighed. "And I will never get her back."  
  
Queen Serenity regarded him coldly. "I have come to point something out to you Endymion, and listen well for I do not like doing this to the man who has hurt her so badly. She has said from the beginning you "may never" make this up to her, and that it'll be "almost impossible" to get her back."  
  
"Then there is a chance!" his face lit up.  
  
"Be warned Endymion that my patience is at an end with you. I told her how to break your link. I encouraged it. She is not a toy to be used, and you have infuriated me beyond all reason. If I hadn't witnessed just now how much you do love her, I would not be here, and you would be missing vital male organs. I am most displeased you tried to make love to my daughter on a hilltop!" Queen Serenity held up a hand. "She will make you grovel and weep for her. She wants you to suffer and hurt just as much as she has, and I agree with her, as do her remaining senshi. I am sickened and disgusted by you for falling for a charm of Rei's. She was correct earlier, when she said that there had to be feeling on your end for the charm to work." Queen Serenity shook her head. "Do not follow her Endymion. Set her free. She is at a difficult time, nearing her seventeenth birthday. She is afraid and needs time, not be Sailor Moon, Selenity or your girlfriend. If you follow her, it will be the worst thing you can do."  
  
"I appreciate your candour your Majesty," Endymion began. "But I will follow her to the ends of the earth to get her to listen to me."  
  
Queen Serenity let out an exasperated sigh. "I cannot tell you what to do Endymion, but listen well. I am shocked and appalled at how you treat her. You sided with a daughter you may never have over her. I don't need to tell you that you are a fool, many people take care of that for me. But perhaps you want to check on Chibi Usa right now. Since Usagi has no intention of coming back to you, she's vanishing for periods at a time. Usagi is changing the timeline, and right now the future has no Chibi Usa in it. I am not upset by the loss of a granddaughter, as I never liked that child to begin with."  
  
"I don't care about Chibi Usa anymore." Endymion lied.  
  
"Don't lie to me Endymion." Serenity's eyes went ice cold. "Or I will blast you from here to hell." She warned. "Uranus did a good job of beating you, and I wish I were alive enough to add a few blows myself."  
  
"Why are you here?" he snarled.  
  
"Rei and Makoto are planning on killing Usagi. You must stop them. If you love my daughter, then keep her alive. Haruka will just kill them outright, as will Usagi, though it will break her dear heart. Try to talk sense into them Endymion." Serenity advised.  
  
"I will your Majesty." Endymion bowed. "Thank you."  
  
"Think of this as your only chance Endymion." Serenity snapped. "And leave my daughter alone. You've hurt her enough. What is there in her heart but pain from you?"  
  
  
  
Rei's eyes narrowed as she saw Usagi pause outside a window and smile at the inside. "I'm coming for you Usagi." She breathed, as her hands wrung together, visualizing her throat. "You will pay princess, and you will not escape. The Senshi can't help you now. This is personal."  
  
She drew back into the shadows as Usagi passed near, the urge to reach out and be done with it great. With self control, she made herself calm. "Patience, like a worm burrowing through wood." She consoled herself. "Soon, revenge will be mine."  
  
  
  
  
  
This chapter was written for all those who think Usagi and Mamoru should end up together, and that Haruka should have beaten up Mamoru, and it ties quite nicely in with my storyline. They are not together, but he finally go the chance to talk to her. Well that's it for this chapter! What do you think? Should I continue? Please read and review and let me know what you think! Lyrics from Colin Raye's "Couldn't last a moment" and Elton John's "Written in the Stars" are used here. Should Ami desert Rei and go to Usagi and beg forgiveness? Should Seiya suddenly appear in Canada? Should Mamoru follow Usagi? Please let me know what you think!!!  
  
Mata ne! 


	6. Chapter 6

Greetings! Wow! May I just say wow? I NEVER expected to get all the reviews I have gotten on this and…wow! Thank you so much for the overwhelming support and wonderful comments you all have given to me! (dances a jig…….). I don't think I've stopped smiling since I began reading them and I'm thrilled that you like my story. I am trying to make it interesting. I've even started getting up very early (like 6AM early to write) to add other chapters (without coffee may I add?) Well as for my poll, I originally had every intention of making this an eventual Usagi and Mamoru story, but an overwhelming majority want to Seiya to mysteriously appear, and Mamoru to respect Usagi's wishes. I am in a bit of quandary…give the readers what they want or not? Help me out here people! I am not normally a Seiya fan, although he did have my sympathy and support with the ever famous "Am I not good enough?" question and scene…where I've never seen Usagi more beautiful. True, Mamoru can be a horribly cold fish with no real emotion, but there was once in SS surprisingly where he did go a little nuts over Usagi…where she threw herself in front of that balloon monster and was being smothered, and of course in the R movie…if he hadn't have been abducted the Fiore, she never would have risked her life… Anyway, I digress. I agree Ami should go back to Usagi. I always liked Ami, except for the odd disparaging remark she lets out. Makoto is another story so I'll keep the poll on her open. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 6 and remember to review!! Standard disclaimers apply, but perhaps if I do a voodoo rain chant, someday SM will be mine…  
  
  
  
Ami sat in the library, trying to study and failing. She thought of the horrible events of the last few weeks, leading up to the confrontation a few days ago. She was one of the first people to join Usagi. She had been with her mostly from the beginning and had thought herself a true friend. Only after Usagi cut her four kinds of bad (long, wide, deep and often) did she realize she wasn't as good a friend as she thought. Usagi had given her everything without question, without hesitation and without reserve, and she had repaid it all with petty insults because she realized her potential, if she'd only try, she was jealous of her ethereal beauty, and ignoring Usagi's thoughts and dreams, culminating in her lying to her. She was ashamed of her behaviour and realized she was in a dangerous situation now. Rei was on a murderous rampage, with Makoto right behind her. Ami finally understood what Usagi was trying to do and longed to go and ask for her forgiveness. She knew her friendship with Usagi might never be the same, but she had to try. Usagi gave all she was without question, and accepted Ami as she was…a studious bookworm who was introverted and shy. Usagi brought out the best in her and introduced her to the people who had become her best friends. She had betrayed her. She sighed and closed her eyes, seeing a blue link in her heart stretching to a whitish-pink glow. That had to be Usagi. Touching it gently, she let her sorrow and her pain course through the link in the hopes Usagi would respond.  
  
The returning emotions of raw pain and fury were answer enough for her. Ami blinked back tears. She had to talk to Usagi, but if Usagi truly was leaving in a few weeks, she wouldn't have time for her. Ami made a decision, one that could get her killed. She would stay with Rei and Makoto, and she would sabotage their attempts on Usagi. It was the least she could do, and perhaps it would make Usagi more willing to listen to her as she apologized and began to work to rebuild the trust Usagi had given so lovingly and so quickly all those years ago.  
  
  
  
Usagi stood in the endlessly long lineup at the passport office, having cancelled her daily tutoring session with Motoki. He had not been pleased when she had accused him of being an asshole and lying to her about the Mamoru and Rei thing. He had protested he knew nothing, truly, and with the ginzuishou she read his mind. Yet another lie told to her by Mamoru, her so called beloved. She stared at her passport photo, grimacing. She hated that picture, but it was too late to get another one done now. The school had been most anxious to appease her, and when she had requested to have her departure date moved up, so she could arrive in time for the fall semester, they had agreed. She was glad summer school had ended. So instead of six weeks, she now left in two. Stark terror raced through her body at the thought and gratitude to her loyal friends who were following her replaced the fear. She handed over the paperwork as the man behind the counter gave a "Hmm." With his sour face.  
  
"Well these appear to be in order young lady. Why are you going to Canada? To such a remote province?" he asked as he pulled out a huge rubber stamp.  
  
"I won a scholarship." Usagi explained. "And it's not so remote! Apparently people who live in Nova Scotia and the surrounding areas are supposed to be the friendliest people in Canada." (A.N- It's true! We are!)  
  
He said nothing, only muttered under his breath about 'young fools.' He handed Usagi a notice. "Your passport should be ready in 10 days. If you are leaving in two weeks, you're cutting it close. I assume your student visa is prepared by the school?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Well enjoy your trip." The man said absently, already calling for the next person in line.  
  
Usagi turned from the counter and froze. She felt a probing inside, she felt sadness and regret that didn't belong to her. She saw a blue line reaching out to touch her, and the line appeared to weep. Sending back her feelings of hurt and anger, she left the passport office and ran down the street, thinking. With Haruka and Michiru's help, she'd move all her stuff out of her room this week, Setsuna being kind enough to break the rules and briefly stop time for her. "I have to find out who she's dating at the time gates to make her break rules like that." She said aloud, amused.  
  
Setsuna stood before her, in full Pluto splendour. "His name is Solaris. He is from a galaxy not ours, as he guards the dimensional planes. His sister guards the galactic cauldron, but that is another story." She smiled. "Good you are getting prepared to leave. I suggest you prepare for battle and grow eyes in the back of your head."  
  
Usagi looked at her, confused. "Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Minako and I all agree that you should go nowhere without one of them present. I have been watching through the time gates and Rei intends to kill you. Since she has her Flame Sniper attack, this is a dangerous time for you Princess."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Thanks Setsuna, but I am quite capable of taking care of myself. I'll be ok." She hesitated. "How is the future looking?"  
  
Setsuna smiled. "Neo-Queen Serenity sends her admiration to you, and gratitude. She couldn't express how she felt about Chibi Usa, only that she couldn't really see her as her child anymore. Neo-Queen Serenity has currently left Crystal Tokyo, and restored the Moon Kingdom, her true home. Neo-Queen Serenity has begun the Platinum Millennium, ruling Crystal Tokyo from the Moon. No one takes King Endymion seriously as he doesn't know how to properly rule. You were born and raised for it, he was always in the field with his four generals." She explained. "Time has not been damaged beyond all reparation yet though."  
  
"I have a question Setsuna." Usagi said tentatively. "Can I talk to Neo-Queen Serenity? Just for a few minutes?"  
  
Setsuna hesitated. "That is a breach of time Usagi, and forbidden. She might reveal information you are not supposed to know."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Ok then. I just thought I'd ask." She said softly.  
  
Setsuna watched her with a penetrating glare. "This means a lot to you doesn't it?"  
  
Usagi smiled. "Yes it does."  
  
"We will come to you tonight." Setsuna decided. "You will have 10 minutes, but if I feel that she is going to tell you something pertinent, the time is less."  
  
Usagi hugged Setsuna. "Thank you. You have no idea what that means to me!"  
  
Setsuna returned the hug and went back through her gate. "I must meet this Solaris." Usagi smiled.  
  
"You'll meet your death." A voice hissed in her ear.  
  
Usagi turned to see the half mad gaze of Rei staring at her. Rei's eyes were no longer purple, but had a reddish tinge behind them, as her crows, Demos and Phobos flanked her. "Rei." She said quietly, knowing this fight wouldn't be as easy. "Let's take this off the street." She murmured.  
  
Rei nodded. "I want to kill you in private."  
  
They walked to an empty construction site, ironically it was the one they had battled Rubeus in all those years ago. Still empty. Usagi found she was shaking. This was more than a fight to humble Rei and show her how good she was, Rei meant business and this could mean her death. "Do you want to transform or not?" Usagi asked, proud of her voice not shaking. She might have to kill one of her senshi, and her heart wept. She was not a cold blooded killer. She hated fighting!  
  
"Transform, yes." Rei rasped eagerly. "I've been planning this since you humiliated me."  
  
Usagi said nothing but reached for her locket. "Moon Eternal Make- UP!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power Make-UP!"  
  
Once they transformed, they faced off against each other. Rei determined to commit the greatest act of treason, Usagi determined to stop her.  
  
  
  
Haruka and the others raced through the streets of Juuban. Flooring the gas pedal, she paid no heed to pedestrians, as worry overwhelmed her. Pluto had told them of Rei cornering Usagi as they now faced off, and she prayed they got there in time. "Can't you hurry this hunk of junk up?" Minako asked in a scared voice from the back seat.  
  
Michiru turned to her. "Don't ever call Haruka's car a hunk of junk Minako if you want to keep your teeth."  
  
Minako looked apologetic. "Sorry, but I'm worried for her."  
  
"We all are." Hotaru said comfortingly. "She can fight and take care of herself though."  
  
"Not against Rei in a rage." Minako whispered.  
  
Screeching the car to a halt, Haruka leapt out and held up her henshin wand, transforming. "Time to kick some ass." She said as she ran through the broken doorway, where a sign told people to keep out.  
  
Minako was hot on her heels, and stopped abruptly as she slammed into Haruka's back. Rei and Usagi had certainly done their damage to the inside of this lot. Gaping, smoking holes were everywhere, as were marks that seemed to have been caused by some kind of intense beam. "She's using the ginzuishou." Minako gasped in fear.  
  
Usagi's hair was ragged, her odango's a mess and falling out. Parts of her uniform were torn as blood seeped from many cuts that she had, and one of her eyes was swollen shut. Her left arm hung at an unnatural angel, a testament to Rei's having broken it. Rei herself was wearing only tattered rags. Usagi had set a light attack at her that dissolved most of her uniform, leaving her with indecent covering. One of her kneecaps appeared to be dislocated and crushed, she had a second black eye to match the one she had the other day, and her nose was broken again. Part of her hair seemed to be missing as the realized that Usagi had either ripped some of it out, or one of her attacks had burned part of it off. Rei now had shorter hair, and it would have to be cut shorter yet. Both her arms hung limply, broken, as she tried to summon another fire attack. Demos and Phobos flew at Usagi, death obvious in their beady eyes.  
  
Uranus didn't hesitate, throwing a world shaking attack at the birds and knocking them away, possibly dead. Ignoring Rei, she ran to Usagi. "Are you ok?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"Stop her before I destroy her." Usagi said in a tight voice. "Oh yes, we leave in two weeks."  
  
Uranus laughed. "Only you would think of that after having been beaten to a pulp."  
  
"Did you see my opponent?" Usagi grinned.  
  
Uranus nodded. "Fighting's not good, someone always gets hurt, but, if you must fight, WIN." She winked, supporting Usagi.  
  
Usagi raised the ginzuishou and pointed it at Rei. "Sailor Mars, Princess Rei, Rei Hino." She intoned. "You are hereby accused of high treason to the throne, attempted murder and being a bad friend. You are hereby temporarily stripped of all your powers as Sailor Mars. 'Deep in your soul, there is a fire that burns, fire return now, until a lesson she's learned.'"  
  
Rei's face held nothing but horror as a red glow surrounded her and the fire that lived in her went out. "NO!" she screamed, her henshin reversing, her henshin rod flying to the outstretched hand of an angry princess. "GIVE THEM BACK! THEY ARE MINE!!"  
  
"Until you see the error of your ways Sailor Mars, you are banished from the Sailor Senshi. If you attempt another attack on me, you will die." Usagi told her, unsmiling. Her crescent moon glowed as did the ginzuishou. "So let it be written."  
  
Rei collapsed in a heap on the ground, wailing. Uranus smiled at her princess. "Let's get you cleaned up." Paying no mind to Rei who was semi conscious and hysterical, she put an arm around Usagi and helped her to her car.  
  
  
  
"You know when I get out of here I'm going to kill you." Makoto said in an angry voice.  
  
Ami looked up from her textbook. "No you won't, because if I have to use my…what did you call them? "Scrubbing bubbles?" to keep you frozen in place, I'll still be out of here by the time you get free." She smiled, proud of herself at having hogtied Makoto. Makoto had never seen the ambush coming, and never expected it from Ami.  
  
"So you betray us." Makoto sneered.  
  
"No, I leave the losing side." Ami smirked. "I only hope the princess will accept my begging for forgiveness."  
  
"We will kill you along with her." Makoto warned.  
  
"I'll take that chance." Ami replied tersely. "I know who my true friend is, and she's not in this room."  
  
Luna walked in with Artemis next to her. "Where is Chibi Usa?" Makoto questioned, turning her livid gaze from Ami.  
  
Luna shook her head, weeping kitty tears. Artemis spoke up. "Chibi Usa has faded from existence. She's gone."  
  
Ami bit her lip to keep from letting out a cheer. Makoto sighed. "That's terrible. Usagi is so selfish and horrid. She's killed her own daughter."  
  
"She's going to get a lot more than that when I finish with her." Rei's voice filled the room. She entered and everyone gaped at her haggard appearance.  
  
"I'm guessing you didn't kill her." Ami said mildly, packing her things quickly.  
  
Rei turned angry eyes to Ami. "I would have if my partners had've shown up. She used the goddamn ginzuishou on me! I didn't stand a chance!"  
  
"You wouldn't have had a chance if we were there Rei." Ami said in a serious tone. "The ginzuishou is powered by Usagi's heart. Nothing in this galaxy is stronger than it. She is not just a Sailor Senshi, but the Princess of Destiny. You are embarking on a suicide mission with Makoto, and I want no part of it. See this as the end of my association with you." She picked up her bags. "I see she stripped you of your powers. About damn time. If I were here, I would have done it years ago. Don't walk me to the door, I'll see myself out."  
  
Rei stared at her receding back. "Rei! Goddamn you! Untie me now!" Makoto screeched. "There's still time!"  
  
Rei untied her, placing a restraining hand on her. "No Makoto. We need to regroup and re-plan. She is expecting an attack and is on the defensive. I acted in haste. This time we plan more carefully, following her if needs be, until we succeed."  
  
Makoto looked at Rei. "Have we become the enemy?"  
  
"It would appear so." Rei replied. "I want her to pay in blood for all she's done to me, and I won't rest until I do."  
  
Artemis cleared his throat. "I wish you three luck. I won't be here."  
  
Luna turned stricken eyes to her partner. "What?" Rei asked in a slow voice.  
  
"You're crazy." He said bluntly. "I want no part of this. I'm going to ask the Princess for forgiveness."  
  
Rei reached for Artemis. "You will not leave me too." She rasped. Lifting him up, she shook him. "You leave us, you die."  
  
  
  
Usagi sat in her room, unable to pack, unable to concentrate. She shut her eyes and tried to stop her trembling. Staring out through the window, on her fairly empty street, she feels a chill though no wind blows. "Sometimes I think I'm dreaming, and it's all I can do not cry. If that's all there is, can I survive?" she whispered. She knew Chibi Usa was gone, had felt her vanish. Haruka had finally let her go home, and she wasn't supposed to see her sitting in the tree outside her room with Michiru, while Minako set up camp in the back yard, and Hotaru prowled the downstairs, playing games with Shingo who was in her class.  
  
"It is time." Setsuna's voice intoned.  
  
Mist appeared in her room, as Setsuna stepped out her gate with Neo- Queen Serenity. Usagi smiled and then ran to her future self and hugged her. "I have a question for you." Usagi said softly.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity looked around the room. "How I've missed this room." She smiled. "Memories." She turned to her past self. "Ask and I shall answer." She glanced out the window. "Protective aren't they? The Outer senshi always were the True protectors of the Royal family, and Venus was a decoy."  
  
"I never knew that." Usagi admitted. "Though I guessed." She drew in a breath. "We only have ten minutes, so I'll talk quick."  
  
  
  
Minako glanced up from her patrol (where she was reading a romance), having heard an anguished moan. She froze as Artemis, bloody and dragging his body crept into the yard and collapsed. "Artemis!" she cried out, picking him up. "What have they done to you?"  
  
"Beware…death comes…and it comes…for Usagi…Rei…leave now!" he choked out, losing consciousness.  
  
Minako stood and raced in the house. Usagi's departure plans would have to be hastened.  
  
  
  
Mamoru also watched Usagi's house from a block away on a nearby rooftop. He had felt Chibi Usa fade and knew she was gone. He tried to mourn, but found himself unable to. She had cost him everything. "We can't go on together, with suspicious minds. We cannot build our dreams, on suspicious minds. Don't let our love die, I'll wipe a tear from your eye, don't let a good thing die, Usagi I'm so sorry I lied. I'm calling a trial, I can't walk out, because I love you too much baby. Why can't you see, what you're doing to me? Why can't you believe a word I'm saying?" he whispered. "Fly my little one. Fly do not fear. Don't waste a breath, don't shed a tear. Your heart is pure, your soul is free. Be on your way and wait for me. Above the universe you'll climb, on beyond the hands of time, the moon will rise, the sun will set, but I won't forget." He murmured. Letting some rose petals fly through his fingers, his sighed. "I will get you back Usako. God help anyone who stands in my way. You belong to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok so that does it for chapter 6! I hope you all enjoyed it! Feedback is much appreciated and is my lifeline! No flames please. Next chapter should be up in a day or so, depending on who wants to read it. Lyrics from Dwight Yokum's "Suspicious Minds" are used here, along with lyrics from Celine Dion's "Fly" and Terry Kelly's "Don't take me Home," the song that gave me the idea for the title in the first place. Ok, some ideas…should some of the generals make a comeback? (I'm thinking Jadeite who finally gets free of his imprisonment or Neprite resurrected because he was good in the end?) Should a new Mars be appointed? Should Rei get her powers back? Usagi leaves in the next chapter, if anyone is still interested in it! Suggestions are always welcome!  
  
Until later! Ja ne! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again! May I open with a few words of Holy Crap!! I never thought my story would get so many reviews. I appreciate all the support, as I've been having some confidence issues the last few days and have been wondering if my work was good enough at all. Now that I know it is, from the reassurances I have gotten (and are much appreciated), I shall continue on with the story! Standard disclaimers, blah blah blah. SM not mine. Naoko's. And I'd like to write a special thanks to BenRG who sent me a very humorous email with the Star Wars quotes in it, which still has me laughing. Thank you all for your support and please review and let me know if you want more to this story because I have some great ideas in mind!  
  
  
  
Minako paced Usagi's room with concern, as she watched Usagi tend to Artemis. Usagi sighed. "I won't lie to you Minako. He's hurt pretty badly. It looks like Rei used him for target practice or something."  
  
Minako shook her head. "I know he can be a bad mouthed jerk when he does speak, and I know he doesn't have an original thought in his kitty head, but for the longest time he was all I had, and he encouraged me, unlike Luna did with you. You have to save him Usagi!" she pleaded.  
  
Usagi nodded. "I'll do what I can, but my healing isn't anywhere near the skill of Hotaru's, and if you want Artemis to live, I suggest you get her up here post haste."  
  
Minako was already halfway out the door, running into Hotaru who was on her way in. "I heard the commotion and told Shingo I needed a break from his games." She explained simply, kneeling by Artemis. Running her hands over his body she sighed. "He'll die if he stays in this form Minako."  
  
Minako's eyes widened. "This form? What do you mean?"  
  
Usagi snapped her fingers. "Of course! Luna and Artemis were shape shifters! They stayed in the shape of cats though so they could travel unnoticed through the palace!"  
  
Hotaru nodded. "Indeed Princess, that is so." She drew in a breath. "If Artemis can make himself human, then I can save his life, and he can transform back into a cat again."  
  
"Do it." Minako said in a hard voice.  
  
Usagi stood back from the bed, closing her eyes briefly. Focusing on the ginzuishou which had begun to glow, she remembered the incantation. "A shifter you are, your true form now revealed, assume it once more, show us what is real." She intoned.  
  
Artemis's body glowed silver with the power of the ginzuishou, as he began to change shape. His shape lengthened and grew, until he appeared as a man on Usagi's bed, and quite an attractive one at that. His eyes were still blue, but he had shoulder length white hair. His crescent moon still shone brightly, responding to Usagi, who's moon was also visible. He was tall, and dressed in a formal white uniform with a splash of red over the heart to signify his rank as advisor. "Wow Artemis." Minako said, impressed. "You're really handsome."  
  
Artemis moaned. "Hurry Hotaru." Usagi urged. "I cannot keep him in this form long, and I would prefer he not remember that he was human, however briefly, because the memories would bring him pain."  
  
Hotaru nodded and closed her eyes, healing the horrid wounds that Rei had gleefully inflicted upon him. The blood vanished as it was re-absorbed in the skin, and the cuts closed. The bruises left his face, and the burn marks vanished, leaving only healthy and pink skin in its place. Hotaru removed her hands and fell to the floor, exhausted. "Hotaru, daijobu?" Usagi asked gently, helping her up.  
  
Hotaru nodded. "Hyaku Princess. He'll be coming out of it soon." Usagi smiled and murmured under her breath. Artemis turned back into a cat, now asleep.  
  
Minako looked at Hotaru and Usagi, grateful. "Arigato." She whispered. "If you don't mind, I'm going to stay with him for awhile longer."  
  
Usagi hugged Minako gently. "I understand Minako. You stay with him. I'm going out for a bit."  
  
Hotaru instantly looked concerned. "Usagi, if what Artemis said was true, and after your confrontation with Rei, I advise against it."  
  
Usagi eyed Hotaru. "I know you are concerned for me Hotaru, but I have a promise to keep, to an old friend."  
  
"Who?" Haruka questioned, hanging in through her window.  
  
"Naru." Usagi replied. "I haven't seen her in so long, and we've been friends since pre-school. I feel she has a right to know that I'm leaving, very soon."  
  
"I'll walk you." Haruka decided. "You will not be alone again."  
  
Usagi sighed, seeing Haruka wouldn't be budged. "Agreed."  
  
  
  
Makoto narrowed her eyes at Rei. "You go to far you know."  
  
Rei sneered at her. "What do you mean I go to far? What of it?"  
  
"You didn't have to try to kill Artemis." Makoto pointed out.  
  
"You didn't stop me." She challenged. "You wanted him to pay as much as I did."  
  
Makoto couldn't answer that. She noticed Luna had a look of frustration on her face. "This is irritating." Makoto grumbled. "Luna can't talk and we are the only senshi who haven't been influenced by Usagi and her mind control."  
  
"They say it's loyalty, but we know she hypnotized them or something." Rei agreed. "He was right."  
  
Makoto smiled wryly. "I wasn't around when you fought against him, but I hear he mainly wanted Usagi. He was obsessed with her, and with killing her."  
  
Rei sniffed disdainfully. "It's because Usagi fought alone for so long before Ami or I showed up to save her sorry ass."  
  
"Well she's discovered she's psychic, and she's used mind tricks on the other senshi. Disgusting!" Makoto shook her head. "What is our next move on the board?"  
  
"Usagi is leaving. This is an irreversible fact, and it's happening very soon." Rei began, sighing. "I cannot go up against her without my powers, and the sacred fire and the god Mars will show me nothing. He has promised me power greater than any piddly senshi powers, but I must wait and show my loyalty to him."  
  
"And you are loyal to him without question?" Makoto arched an eyebrow sceptically. "You've never been loyal to anyone without question! Not even Queen Serenity herself!"  
  
"He is my lover." Rei replied. "He was my lover a thousand years ago and he is my lover now. I do love him and I will serve him."  
  
"I will stand by you Rei." Makoto sighed, picking up a dejected Luna. "They will see the error of their ways, and if we have to follow Usagi to the ends of the earth, we will make her pay for what she has done to us."  
  
  
  
Usagi smiled at Naru who was waving at her. "Naru!"  
  
Naru ran up to Usagi. "It's been so long!" she exclaimed. "Ever since we went to different high schools, I never see you."  
  
Usagi nodded. "This last year has been eventful, let me tell you."  
  
Naru eyed her seriously. "Please do tell me Usagi."  
  
Usagi looked askance at Naru. "What?"  
  
Naru sighed. "Let's get a drink and talk Usagi, I have something to tell you."  
  
Usagi nodded, following Naru to a nearby lemonade vendor. Walking through the streets of Tokyo, they came to Usagi's former high school, the one she was leaving behind. Sitting under a tree, just like old times, she faced her best friend. "This is so cryptic and mysterious." She commented.  
  
Naru smiled and sipped her lemonade. "I know you'll never tell me, and maybe you are constrained to do that, but I want you to know that Umino and I know. Motoki knows. We've known for years."  
  
"Known what?" Usagi asked, trying not to tremble.  
  
"You are Sailor Moon." Naru said simply. "Aren't you?"  
  
"ME?" Usagi sputtered. "Preposterous! Where would you get such a silly idea?"  
  
Naru place a hand on Usagi's arm. "Please don't lie to me Usagi. I knew ever since Nephrite. Sailor Moon and you were giving identical warnings. Sailor Moon took wounds when she came to save me, that you had the next day. Sailor Moon always knew when I was in trouble, and knew secrets about me only you knew."  
  
Usagi paled. "And you told Umino and Motoki?" she whispered, no longer denying it.  
  
"Motoki told me one day, having noticed the similarities after the incident with Reika. Umino overheard us. The three of us have been very very quiet about it though. Knowing who you were, and that the girls you hang out with are probably the senshi made it easier for me to forgive you for neglecting me, and pulling away from me." Naru explained.  
  
Usagi hugged Naru. "I'm so sorry Naru. I couldn't tell anyone, because it would make them a target and put them in danger."  
  
Naru smiled wryly. "I already am a target Usagi. Those bad guys you fight always come for me first. I don't know why."  
  
Usagi sat back, pensive. "I have to tell you it's a relief having it out in the open with you at last. I've never felt right about hiding such secrets from you. I guess I'll tell you the whole story. There's more to it than you've ever guessed." Naru nodded, encouraging. Usagi opened her mouth. "A thousand years ago…" she began.  
  
  
  
Mamoru finished booking his plane ticket, and prepared to call the university to transfer his files to his new school. He couldn't stay away. He was compelled to follow her and to regain her love and her trust. He knew he had hurt her, but he had to try. She was the world to him, but he was a fool and realized it too late. "I loved you when our love was blessed and I love you now there's nothing left but sorrow and a sense of overtime." He murmured. "I've missed you since our life got wrecked and I just don't care what happens next, it looks like freedom but it feels like death, it's something in between I guess." He navigated his way through the streets, noticing two girls sitting outside a high school. 'Strange.' He thought. 'There's no school for another three weeks. Why would anyone be there?' creeping forward, he noticed with surprise that it was Usagi and Naru. He listened as Usagi told Naru everything. He closed his eyes as she described their love… "It was real, it was magic, it was calm, it was savage, it was cool as a breeze, it was warm to the touch, it was never enough, it was always too much, it did all the things love does, that's how I knew it was." Usagi described. Mamoru smiled. Yes, that was their love.  
  
"Was it fear? Was it clear?" Naru asked. Mamoru held his breath to hear her answer.  
  
"It was all that and more." Usagi replied.  
  
Mamoru nodded, listening. Usagi described their past, described their breakup, described her heartache and the tears she cried over him. His heart wrenched. He had never known he had hurt her so badly. Usagi told Naru things she hadn't even told the senshi. Told Naru about him being possessed by the Negaverse, told her what he had done to her while he was possessed. She told Naru about his being killed by Galaxia and her heartache at what she assumed was his callous and cold rejection of her. She told Naru about Rei and finally fell silent, with nothing left to say. Mamoru shut his eyes, mentally kicking himself. 'I'll love you from afar Usagi if I have to.' He thought. 'I can't leave you, but I know you can't stay. I never thought our love could end up this way, but I can't imagine living life without you now. Where you go, I go.' He thought firmly. 'None but she who rules the thunder can tear our love or our hearts asunder.' Giving Usagi privacy, he silently crept away. He had much to do and little time to do it in.  
  
  
  
Naru was silent, trying to absorb all Usagi had told her, thrilled at being told the truth at last. "Well I know you have to leave, to start anew. I understand that. I just wish you had've told me. Usagi I want to come with you. Let me be part of your world again." She beseeched. "We've got to try to hold on and never say goodbye." She pleaded. She reached for Usagi as a glow surrounded her.  
  
Usagi looked at her, taken aback. 'That glow…" she thought. 'Only senshi have that glow.' "Naru," she cleared her throat. "what are you feeling? Right now, this minute?"  
  
Naru shook her head. "I can't describe it. There is this light inside me, reaching out to a whitish pink cord, and I think that cord is you."  
  
"You have senshi abilities." Usagi breathed. "You must to be able to see that cord. That is the link I have to all my senshi."  
  
Naru giggled. "I always wanted to be a senshi. I was caught by youmas enough."  
  
Usagi smiled. "You'll never get everything ready in time to leave with me in two weeks Naru," she began. "But you are welcome to join me in the winter semester. You can't cut the first semester of school, but you can arrange to be transferred."  
  
Naru nodded. "Yes, let's do that Usagi. Our friendship is deeper than anything, and I can't bear to lose you again, not when I just got you back."  
  
Usagi stood. "I have much to do yet Naru, but I will stay in contact with you. If you are a senshi, then you'll have to stay connected to me."  
  
Naru walked with Usagi down the sidewalk. "Umino would have a fit." She giggled. "I can patrol Juuban while you are gone."  
  
"Don't put yourself in any unnecessary danger." Usagi cautioned. "And avoid Rei. You are a target to her, and she hates me enough, and wants to hurt me enough that she'll come for you."  
  
"I will be prepared." Naru sighed. "I have to go now. Mum has me working at the store, so my shift starts in twenty minutes. I'll talk to you later!" she waved, running off.  
  
"It was good of you to finally tell her." A quiet voice said behind her.  
  
Usagi turned and saw Ami. "Ami." She nodded, walking off. Ami followed her.  
  
"I can't ask you to forgive what I have said and done, and indeed I won't because that would only cheapen our friendship." She began. "But I want to make a clean start with you. You are not who I thought you were, and indeed I like who you have become much better. I made a mistake and I know that now. Please let me try to regain your trust. Time can't take away what we had."  
  
Usagi eyed Ami, probing her mind. She felt nothing but sincerity in her. "I don't know Ami. You keep up with little comments saying I'll never be a good Queen, never be truly competent at anything, and then you lied to me. YOU of all people lied to me. I thought you incapable of lying truly."  
  
Ami shook her head. "I make no excuses for my behaviour. I cannot justify it. All I can do is apologize for it."  
  
Usagi sighed. "It's a start Ami. We'll start over again and see how we go from here. Let's try it again." She slung an arm over her shoulders. "You'll have to stay here you know."  
  
Ami nodded. "I heard the latter part of your conversation with Naru. If she is a senshi, I can help train her, and then next semester we can both come to you."  
  
Usagi paused outside her house, glancing at Ami. "Yes, that will work. You can start regaining my trust by thwarting Rei's plans."  
  
Ami nodded. "It is done. You are not just my princess, you are my friend, and the bonds of friendship tie me tighter than any royal decree could. I will not let you down Usagi."  
  
"I hope you don't." Usagi replied.  
  
  
  
The next two weeks where a whirl of paperwork and packing. Setsuna stopped time and gave Usagi a chance to move her belongings out the house and get them packaged and sent off. Haruka and Michiru had a tentative bid on a house for them to live in. Usagi went to her family for the last time, hugging her mother and father tightly, telling them she loved them and always would. Thanking them for loving her. She hugged Shingo and gave him her precious video games. She told them the truth, about her being Sailor Moon, about all she had done. Her parents nodded, things making sense at last, and held her close, supporting her, giving her unconditional love. Usagi wept bitterly when she erased their memories with the ginzuishou and pretended to have come to the wrong house. She walked away from her home for the last time, praying they would remember the love if nothing else. 'If they can't remember me, please remember the love.' She thought. Ami was under strict orders to keep an eye on them, and protect them if Rei went on a vendetta against them.  
  
She trembled as she entered the airport, clutching her carry on bag tightly, fear trembling through her body. Haruka, Michiru and the others were on another flight and would meet her in the Halifax International Airport. She was doing this by herself. She stood where Mamoru had stood a year ago, waiting to be called for her flight, and heard her name called. She turned to see Mamoru where she had been when she had gone to see him. "Mamoru." She whispered harshly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Mamoru approached her slowly. "I can't begin to make up for what I've said or done. When I said it would suit me fine if you were out of sight and out of mind, that wasn't me talking, that was my wounded pride. When I said I didn't want your love and you were no one I was thinking of, believe me Usako I lied." He began. "I want to go with you more than anything in this world. I want to come with you and regain your trust, and regain your love. I want to be with you for eternity."  
  
Usagi opened her mouth, but Mamoru held up a hand. "Let me finish. I might transfer to university there. I hear Saint Mary's University is an excellent place with an exchange program that is the best in the Maritime provinces (A.N – It's true, it does! I know this because I spent 4 ½ years of my life in that money-sucking vortex that is called Saint Mary's University! Yes! I went there!) and I may go there for the second semester. I want to go with you now, but I realize that you need space and time to yourself. You need to discover who you are, and you can't do that with me there. I finally clued in to what you were trying to tell me."  
  
"Mamoru," Usagi said harshly, her voice catching in her throat.  
  
"I will come for you eventually Usagi. You belong to me, and I belong to you."  
  
"I am nobody's girl." Usagi said firmly. "I walk this road alone. I call my soul my own."  
  
"I know that Usagi, but time can't take away what we had and do have. We love each other, but foolish pride is getting in the way and blinding us to the truth. If you date others while you are gone, I understand. You need retribution for what I have done to you, and you need to be with other men." Mamoru sighed. "It's killing me to say this, but I know that I must open up my hands and watch you spread your wings and prepare to fly. If you return to me, we truly were meant to be."  
  
Usagi walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Mamo- chan." She whispered, her tears soaking his shirt. "Once we were so strong, how do I go on?" she began. "When you told me you loved me did you know it would take me the rest of my life to get over the feeling of knowing our dream didn't turn out right? When you let me believe that you were incomplete without me by your side, how could I know that you would come, that you would run? I thought you were the one."  
  
Mamoru sighed. "I hear your flight being called."  
  
"Why can't I just leave it all behind?" Usagi asked wretchedly. "I felt passion so bright that I was blind, then something made me weak, there is a name for what you've put me through, this isn't love, it's robbery."  
  
Mamoru tilted her chin up and kissed her gently and sweetly, putting all his emotion into that one kiss that he couldn't express with words. "Go Usagi and live. I will come to you. When you have no light to guide you and no one to walk beside you, I will come to you. When the night is dark and stormy, you won't have to reach out for me." He hesitated. "I love you Usako."  
  
Usagi hugged him one last time, against all her better judgement. "I love you Mamoru, but I can't do this again. Goodbye Mamoru." She waved and ran towards the boarding gate.  
  
Mamoru watched her go, wiping a tear from his eye. "She does love me. I will get you back Usagi and repay you all the hurt I caused."  
  
  
  
Usagi sat trembling on the plane, having never flown before. She looked around at all the people talking in a different language than her and struggled to understand. As the plane rolled out of the terminal, she saw Mamoru watching and felt her heart wrench. 'No, I cannot cave in. He hurt me, betrayed me and cheated on me. How can I ever trust him again?' Watching the only home she had ever known fade beneath the clouds, she let her tears fall, partial regret and partial fear. Pulling out a pen, she began writing a poem that expressed all she felt inside.  
  
**I can see where this is going  
  
Here we go again.  
  
I am caught in a circle  
  
A hoop that never ends  
  
I've done it all so often  
  
I know the routine well  
  
There are so many times  
  
He has put me through hell  
  
And yet I do still love him  
  
It is a simple fact  
  
He needs me as I need him  
  
It is an unwritten pact  
  
The words we leave unspoken,  
  
Because of simple fears  
  
They are the cause of most of my fears  
  
If only he would stop fighting  
  
And let me in his heart  
  
Maybe then we could try  
  
To make a new start  
  
For I will always love him  
  
And of me he will never be free  
  
He may control his mind  
  
But his heart belongs to me.**  
  
  
  
"Is she gone?" his voice asked.  
  
"She is." Rei replied getting out of their bed. Nude she crossed the room. "I can feel her presence fading. She is on the plane as are the others. There is a new energy that I cannot understand though." She told him.  
  
He came over and placed his hands on her waist, begin to arouse her again. "We will worry about that later. Come my dark flame princess back to bed. We will track her to the ends of the earth if need be, but the white moon princess will not live out the year."  
  
"Only if I can kill her myself my love." Rei murmured before he kissed her.  
  
In a sick parody of the sacred act of love, Rei and her lover planned death as Makoto wandered the grounds with Luna, searching for a reason why.  
  
  
  
  
  
And that is the end of this chapter! No flames please. The poem is "His heart belongs to me" written by me. It's mine! Lyrics from the song: "Closing Time" by Leonard Cohen are used here, along with: "It was" by Chely Wright, "Before you go tomorrow" "When you told me you loved me" by Jessica Simpson and "I will come to you" by Hanson. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Now for the usual questions….continue or not? Should Artemis become and stay human or stay as a cat? Should Luna get her voice back? Should Chibi Usa make a re-appearance? DOES ANYONE WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER?? If so another chapter will be up tomorrow. I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it!  
  
Mata ne! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again all! …..(sees 116 reviews and faints)…. Well I guess you all like my writing. Thank you so much! My writing is my salvation and my outlet especially during the preparations to leave for Japan, a prospect which has me terrified. Anyone ever been through customs? I'd like to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews. You like me! You really like me ..(gives hyper little giggle). Thank you for the positive encouragement, as I said I've been having some confidence issues lately, so your feedback really helps me a lot. Ok, not much to say today except I hate passport offices. The results of my last poll were that Artemis should be human, a prospect I'm considering, Naru should be a scout but should she be Sailor Mars or perhaps the missing Sailor Earth? And of course, many, many, MANY people want Seiya to appear, and they are tied with the Mamoru advocators, so help me come a decision here! Standard disclaimers used here. I don't own Sailor Moon, but in a happy little planet in a galaxy far, far away…I like to think I do. Happy reading!  
  
  
  
Naru looked up at the sky and sighed. Usagi had been gone for only a day and she missed her like crazy. It was one thing to know her best friend was at a different school across town, another thing to know she was on the other side of the world. She felt like part of her had been wrenched away. She smiled as she saw Ami walking towards her. "Hi Ami." She smiled.  
  
Ami grinned at her. "Hi Naru, how are you today?"  
  
"Missing Usagi." She sighed. "Things seem so different with her gone. Everything seems so much more bleak and depressing. I never realized how much she meant to me, or how much she lit up this city until she left."  
  
"That is normally the way." Ami agreed. "I confess to liking it here less with her gone, but I also have to accept that it was the actions of her friends and her boyfriend that finally drove her away. I don't think she would have accepted at all if we hadn't picked on her so much, and if Mamoru had any intelligence in his head."  
  
"Yes," Naru nodded. "I thought you senshi were supposed to support your leader and encourage her, not deride her."  
  
Ami stared speculatively at Naru. "I knew she told you, but I wasn't expecting to hear you admit it to me so soon. Yes, I am one of the senshi, and yes, it was our actions that finally broke her and drove her away."  
  
"Particularly the lying about Mamoru and Rei." Naru shook her head in exasperation. "Honestly Ami, how could you? She is the most guileless and deceit-free person in this world. She is the most pure and trusting, and you went and lied to her. I'm so angry and disgusted at the senshi right now, I don't know how I could ever accept being one!"  
  
"Yes Usagi told me you have senshi ability Naru. The question remains as to just WHICH senshi you are." Ami told her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Naru looked confused.  
  
"Will you inherit Sailor Mars' powers now that she has been stripped of them? Or are you perhaps Sailor Earth herself, because we've never believed that Mamoru was the sole representation for Earth, unless he's a cross dresser or something." Ami explained.  
  
Naru giggled. "Usagi never told me anything about him cross-dressing, but then again she told me that Mamoru didn't want to have extended physical contact with her."  
  
"That was one of the things that drove him to Rei though." Ami sighed. "He was afraid to touch Usagi, with her purity and her beauty. He didn't want to tarnish her light, and he was afraid he'd lose control and ravish her like some maddened animal until he was sated. So he turned to Rei. He didn't really love Rei, but she saw he was sexually frustrated and thought Usagi had been denying him…"  
  
"Mamoru never even asked her though!" Naru cut in.  
  
"Exactly, but we never thought to ask that question, and he never offered an explanation. Rei cast a lust charm confusing the hell out of Venus who thought it could be love, Venus told us to lie to Usagi about it until she could figure it out further, we lied to Usagi, she caught Rei and Mamoru and then left us." Ami stared at the sky. "What a tangled web we weave."  
  
"Well I think you're all ugly. What you did was so ugly." Naru said in a harsh whisper, tears in her eyes. "And she was beautiful. She tried to bring some beauty and light into your ugly little world and you betrayed her for it."  
  
"She forgave me." Ami said simply.  
  
"I haven't." Naru replied angrily. "I never betrayed Usagi. I've never left her. Once I knew she was Sailor Moon, I understood why she had drawn away from me, to protect me. But you girls took her from me, and I haven't forgiven any of you for that. She tried to spend time with me and you took her away. You always had one of your little meetings scheduled. I forgave her that, but not you. You never even apologized for taking her from me."  
  
"I'm here now Naru to make it up to you. I want to scan you and run some tests on you to figure out what Senshi abilities you have." Ami changed the subject deftly. "I want to know you like Usagi knows you. I want to be your friend, and when the time is right, we will go to our Princess."  
  
Naru nodded wordlessly. "I wonder if I was alive in the Silver Millennium?" she questioned.  
  
"That's what we are going to find out." Ami replied.  
  
  
  
Mamoru stared at the sheet in his hand, a letter he had written Usagi. "I wonder if she'll answer it." He murmured. "I never got or answered any of her letters." He sighed. "But Usagi isn't me, and I know she still loves me."  
  
"I'm still trying to figure out how you could have dropped your pants for Rei." A voice behind said scornfully.  
  
Mamoru turned and groaned. "Not you again."  
  
Setsuna smiled gently. "Good to see you too."  
  
"Why are you here this time?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that Usagi's plane landed safely in Halifax and she's searching for the school representative now. She's very scared and alone." Setsuna explained. "But she has made a decision regarding your relationship that I think you should know about."  
  
Mamoru's eyes lit up. "Yes Setsuna, tell me what it is. Please."  
  
"Granted she's still hurt and betrayed, but there is hope." Setsuna said, dragging it out. "She has forgiven you your indiscretions with Rei in a way that only a true love can. She has a large heart, and she loves you. She gave her heart to you and in time she will trust you again. The love has never wavered, except for recently when you deserved it."  
  
"Yes?" Mamoru demanded.  
  
"But she will see other men while she is gone. She has to find out who she is, and that means seeing others, being involved with others, and if she so chooses, sleeping with others. Se had wanted to save herself for you Mamoru, but you didn't wait for her. Are you prepared to accept the consequences of your actions?" Setsuna paused. "You know who you are. She gave you the space to find out who you were and the love to support you. Can you do as much for her?"  
  
"I will do anything for her." Mamoru replied firmly. "If I have to wait for her, I will. I will go to her in a few months."  
  
"You have shown you respect her wishes by remaining here, but I tell you now to follow her." Setsuna told him. "Go to Halifax where she is and stay hidden. Do not let her see you or know that you are there."  
  
"Why?" Mamoru narrowed his eyes at her. "That will be torture, especially seeing her with other men."  
  
"Part of your punishment for one," Setsuna sneered delicately. "And also to protect her. I have no doubts that the senshi can protect Usagi, but Rei and whatever force is driving her wants her dead and is planning a vendetta against her. Usagi is not expected to live out the year. Rei has embraced the darkness fully and is a dark flame. You would be a wild card, a fly in the mix, because everyone expects you stay here."  
  
"I'll do it." He declared.  
  
"Not so fast." Setsuna held up a hand. "If she has to transform and fight, you cannot help her. Tuxedo Kamen must not leave Japan."  
  
"You mean I'll have to watch helpless while she fights and gets hurt?" Mamoru asked, incredulous. "You ask for too much."  
  
"You will do this Mamoru. Usagi's opinion means the world to me, and to defy her like this worries me, as I have never disobeyed her. But I must think of her protection first. I will help you remain hidden and I will be in touch with you frequently." Setsuna told him in a hard voice.  
  
Mamoru shut his eyes. To see her with other men! To be so close yet so far away would be exquisite torture! To see her date and kiss and touch other men would destroy him. "This will destroy me, seeing her with others."  
  
"As I said, Queen Serenity thought it quite appropriate for your punishment. She's furious with you Mamoru, and Neo-Queen Serenity isn't much happier. Small Lady in the future is not who she once was, and your future self has currently gone into hiding from Neo-Queen Serenity's rage at your past self. Remember that all you do here is a memory being implanted into the minds of those in the future. Usagi has managed to change the future, but it is salvageable." She paused. "Small Lady will never be the same though. She changes as her mother changes and as you yourself change."  
  
"Chibi Usa exists in the future?" Mamoru's eyes lit up. "And she's not a spoiled obnoxious, obsequious little brat?"  
  
Setsuna nodded, regretting telling him already. "Yes. She's not who she was Mamoru. She has changed along with her mother."  
  
"Then there is hope for Usako and myself."  
  
"That is the only reason I told you Mamoru. To keep you hoping in your heart, though in the end the choice is hers. It always has been." Setsuna told him. "Now I have to go. My plane is stopped in midair, since I had to suspend time for this little jaunt. I will be in touch."  
  
"I will be there in a few days." Mamoru vowed. "I owe you Setsuna."  
  
"Just stop dreaming about me Mamoru." Setsuna replied. "Solaris my boyfriend is getting very upset."  
  
"A man can't be held responsible for what he dreams about." Mamoru said angrily.  
  
"Most men no, but you can and you are. Solaris wants to challenge you to a duel, so I suggest you get me out of your head and put Usagi back in there where she belongs." She said firmly.  
  
Groaning in memory of his dreams of Usagi, his groin tightened as he clenched his fist. "This is going to be agony." He said aloud to his now- empty room.  
  
  
  
Usagi stared wide-eyed at the airport. Who would have thought that such a small city would have such a huge airport. She clutched her carry on bag closer in a death grip, trembling with fear. She was here. All around her people spoke in a language she couldn't really understand. They spoke so rapidly, so loudly. They were so different here, not demure like her people, but outspoken and exuberant, the opposite of her culture. She had always longed to travel and have adventures, but now that she was here, she suddenly had an overwhelming urge for her mother. She saw a sign with her name written in Japanese and breathed a sigh of relief. She walked over and smiled at the woman standing there. "Konnichi wa." She said politely.  
  
They woman smiled back at her. "Konnichi wa. Watashi no namae wa Adundra. Anata wo Tsukino Usagi desu?"  
  
 Usagi nodded. "Hai, Tsukino Usagi. Ju-roku san."  
  
"Eigo wa ikimasho?" the woman asked gently.  
  
"A little bit, but not very good." Usagi said slowly in English.  
  
"That's what I'm here to help with." Adundra grinned. "I am the representative for Cole Harbour High school, and I must say that I am thrilled that you took our scholarship."  
  
"I'm glad I did too. I've always wanted to travel." Usagi chuckled.  
  
"What did your family think of you coming so far from home?" Adundra questioned.  
  
Usagi's face fell. "I have no family, only my friends."  
  
"No family? That's terrible. Do you have a boyfriend?" Adundra asked politely bringing her over to the baggage claim.  
  
"Sort of." Usagi said wryly. "I caught him with one of my so called friends and now I'm not sure where we stand."  
  
"Do you love him?" Adundra asked seriously, grabbing one of Usagi's bags.  
  
"Forever." Usagi said honestly.  
  
"Then if he's sorry and you both love each other, you can get through this. I did. I date man who I loved with my heart and soul and he went with another woman. We fought, we broke up, and eventually we worked through it. It's hard to trust, but you have to take a breath and take a moment and make up your mind before you lie, because once you do, love is different and everything changes. It gets easier every time you lie too, but you have to do what is best for you." Adundra revealed. "This way. It's about 30 mins back into the city."  
  
"Oh I think I'll take him back eventually. Right now I want him to suffer a little first." She paused. "There was another who had caught my eye a year ago." Usagi smiled getting in the car, and stared at the trees on either side of the airport. "There are so many trees here!" she exclaimed. "We don't have much nature in Tokyo."  
  
"Even though it smells of dead fish in the summer, Halifax is Canada's most beautiful city." Adundra revealed. "And everyone here is really nice. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Have you arranged accommodations? That was the one thing the school couldn't do."  
  
"Yes," Usagi nodded. "Several of my friends decided to come and will be arriving later. I was going to meet them in the airport, but I left a message before we left that I'd like to meet you first. I told them I'd meet them at the hotel."  
  
"Which hotel are you staying at?" Adundra asked, speeding up.  
  
"The Holiday Inn by the MacDonald Bridge." Usagi replied.  
  
"I know that area. Whatever you do don't walk around there late at night. It's dangerous." Adundra cautioned.  
  
"Thank you for the warning." Usagi grinned. "I'm hoping to complete my studies here and eventually get a job." She smiled at the caution of danger. She was Sailor Moon!  
  
"People here are very open and accepting of people from Japan. We have so many exchange and scholarship programs with Japan, that there are times when Japanese people rival Canadians!" Adundra laughed. "I'll take you on a drive through Cole Harbour and you can see the school. I should tell you that we have a bit of a rivalry with our sister school Auburn High, and sometimes the rivalry escalates into out and out fighting, so be prepared. The school itself is nice, just been repainted, and the teachers are excellent with good classes, but the students are an eclectic bunch."  
  
"Is that a polite way of saying they're strange?" Usagi smiled.  
  
"No, that's a polite way of saying they're insane." Adundra laughed. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but I have always believed that forewarned is forearmed."  
  
"You don't wear uniforms here ne?" Usagi questioned, looking at the huge apartment complexes.  
  
"No only the students at the Sacred Heart private academy wear uniforms. Will that be a problem?" Adundra asked.  
  
"More strange than a problem." Usagi commented. "Tell me more of this city and the people." She frowned as she looked out the window. 'The darkness is here. HE is here; I'd know that aura anywhere. Jadeite has returned and this time he's after me. With Rei and Makoto turning to darkness, I am in danger here as well as in Tokyo. Looks like Sailor Moon won't get any vacation at all.' She sighed and turned her attention back to Adundra, hoping Haruka and the others would arrive soon. 'The Void has returned.'  
  
  
  
Rei let out a shriek as her lover drew blood from his latest fetish in their love life. Since he had finally come to her, she hadn't had clothes on at all. He whispered into her ears and she agreed with his perverse pleasures and plans. She was the dark flame princess and the sailor senshi be damned. She cracked open her eyes to stare at him as he entered her once more. "Shouldn't we be planning on how to harm Usagi?" she moaned.  
  
"I am Rei." He said in a smooth voice. "In the eternal sleep, I had little else to do." He said, speeding up his pace. "I thought of nothing but her."  
  
"You are not thinking of her now?" she asked, concerned as he kneaded her breasts.  
  
"How else could I stand touching you like this Flame?" he grinned. "But you get the pleasure, so my thoughts of her matter not." He paused. "You are good for nothing else."  
  
"And it gives me more reason to want to kill her." Rei gasped, feeling her climax approaching.  
  
"Precisely Flame. Just fear me, love me and do as I say, and power will be yours. I am searching for the ultimate crime with infinite victims and infinitesimal time and there'll be hell to pay one day." He grunted as Rei seized around him. "This act of copulation gives me strength. While you lie on your back and open your legs to me, my minions prepare our plans. I've acted in secret from the shadows for years. Beryl and Galaxia are gone and now the world will be mine, with the white moon princess dead. I have tracked her as we speak, and have made my presence there known."  
  
Rei fell back on the ground panting. He always took her outside. "This is holy ground!" she had protested the first time.  
  
"Now it is unholy ground, used for the most black of purposes." He had smoothly replied. She had never questioned him again. Yuuichirou and her grandfather had vanished one day, she could only assume he had taken them. He assured her they were alive and that was all that mattered.  
  
Rolling over so he could take her again, she closed her eyes and pictured torturing Usagi. She pictured the blood and the pain. She had truly had no idea what she had been getting into when Jadeite had re- appeared, much stronger than he had been when Beryl had been alive, remembering that he was her lover from the Silver Millennium and that she had been prepared to turn Selenity over to him then. Now she would complete her vows. The act they performed gave him strength that he drew from her as it gave her pleasure. She loved him so, she'd soon sell her soul for him, all for vengeance on the white moon bitch who had taken it all from her. She allowed herself to heal from the double beating Usagi had given her and helped him plan retribution. "Usagi will pay for my humiliation. I will not stop until she dies by my hands." She swore. "No one beats me and lives!"  
  
  
  
Makoto held Luna as she stared from the bushes at Rei and Jadeite. "This is ridiculous!" she snorted. "I want no part of this. They are both driven by a force darker than I could have imagined."  
  
Luna could only nod and beseech Makoto with her eyes. "You think we should contact Usagi don't you?" Makoto asked the cat.  
  
Luna nodded again. "I won't Luna! I won't apologize to her! I'm not sorry for what I did or said. She has to learn to stand on her own two feet sometime!" Makoto protested, lowering her voice lest Rei hear them. "She really is a tramp." She murmured.  
  
Luna bit Makoto on the arm. "What? Are you sorry for what you did to Usagi?" Makoto sneered.  
  
Luna shook her head. "I knew it. So why do you want to contact her? You want your voice back don't you?" Luna nodded. "But she won't give it back to you until you learn a lesson, and you haven't." Makoto pointed out. "What do we do?" she wailed.  
  
"You serve me." Jadeite's voice broke into their conversation. He stood naked before them, while Rei lay unconscious on the ground. "I am finished with Flame for the moment, it was so easy to bring her to my side. She has always hated Usagi, in both lifetimes and has always wanted to kill her. I will give Flame her wish and sit her on high as the Dark Flame, just beneath Usagi and myself. There is a new darkness rising Makoto, the darkness that is the Void, and I am its herald. You cannot understand yet, but you will. Come with me Makoto." He held out a hand. "Let me have your body and you will sit with Rei with places of honour in the Void."  
  
Makoto shook her head. "No. For the first time I'm seeing who you are. My mind is clear." She protested.  
  
"Not for long." He replied. "I need the strength in you young women to regain my power. Rei is resting then I will take her again. I will take you now. Please fight me Makoto, I get stronger that way." He grinned. "I will get what I deserve, and the moon will turn red with blood as I slaughter the princess with Flame."  
  
"Only if I can help too." Makoto murmured. "She deserves what she gets for stealing the senshi from us and using her mind tricks on them. Rei can kill her, but I want a go at her. She stole my friends from me."  
  
"Of course girls. You will get what you want, and I will complete my plans." He smiled up to the sky. "A grudge that lasts a thousand years gets more poisonous as time goes on and I am lethal."  
  
N…I originally stopped there, but I'm going to add a bit more as inspiration just struck!)  
  
Ami glanced up from the tests she had been running. "No doubt about it Naru, you have a connection to fire that I've only ever seen in Rei. I am going assume you are the new Sailor Mars."  
  
Naru squealed with excitement. "I can't believe it. How do you transform? What do I do?"  
  
"Perhaps I can help with that." A smooth voice surrounded them. Naru's face went completely white as she turned slowly, as if in a daze.  
  
"Nephrite?" she whispered. "But you're dead."  
  
"I was." He affirmed, appearing before her. "I'm not fully alive though. Your love given without restraint brought me back from the abyss of hell that I had been prepared to jump into."  
  
"I can't hug you?" Naru sniffled.  
  
"I am back to help train you Sailor Senshi. Jadeite has returned and he is as twisted and sick as ever, if not more so. I have returned to fight him and to warn the Princess of the danger."  
  
"She already knows." Ami said offhandedly. "Her powers have been growing. I've noticed the last few battles that she can sense the evil. She surpasses Rei when it comes to psychic things."  
  
"But not psychosis." Naru muttered, unable to turn her eyes from Nephrite. "I can't believe you are actually here." She repeated. "I was so lost without you."  
  
"You found love again." Nephrite smiled. "I approve of who you chose. He loves you Naru, and you can't hold on to me forever."  
  
"I'll hold on to you for as long as I can." She smiled. She turned to Ami. "So now what?"  
  
"We begin training you. Usagi has the henshin rod, so you can't transform," she began.  
  
"Actually," Nephrite cut in. "Usagi left the henshin rod for Mars behind, in a place she knew I'd find it."  
  
Naru's eyes widened. "She KNEW you were coming back?" she shrieked.  
  
"She is the one who summoned me. She asked me to be your protector Naru. I do so out of love for you." Nephrite replied. "The danger is building, and you must be prepared to answer the call."  
  
  
  
Haruka noticed Michiru gazing into her mirror. "What do you see Michi?" she asked gently.  
  
Michiru raised her eyes to Haruka. "Usagi is in danger, terribly so." She whispered. "And Rei has turned to the Void."  
  
"I thought the Void was banished." Haruka said quietly.  
  
"Apparently they have returned." Michiru replied. "This blond man he has it in for Usagi, he wants her dead. He wants her blood and her soul."  
  
Minako leaned over the seat. "That would be Jadeite." She commented. "I heard the other senshi talk about him before."  
  
"He was Rei's former lover in the past." Haruka recalled. "A bit of a demented prig if you ask me. He was easily swayed by whatever cause caught his fancy."  
  
"Indeed." Hotaru interjected. "Rei is not being controlled by him, for her soul is truly evil, but Makoto is. Makoto is fighting against what she knows is wrong. She wants vengeance on Usagi yes, but in the end she will not be able to kill her, for the bonds of friendship and loyalty are too deep."  
  
"And Luna?" Artemis asked from the seat beside them.  
  
Minako sighed looking at Artemis. At both their requests Usagi had made him human once more. "Have I told you how handsome you are?" she sighed.  
  
Artemis blushed slightly. "I think that Luna will stay with Rei. She may have been loyal to Selenity, but she cares little for Usagi."  
  
"I wish this plane would hurry up." Haruka griped. "I don't like leaving her alone like this. I can feel the darkness gather again, and the danger is great."  
  
"We could….teleport…" Minako winked.  
  
Haruka's eyes lit up, but Michiru stopped her. "Too risky and dangerous. This time we cannot use our disguises to hide behind, they know who we are here and now." She explained. "We must move carefully in this game, because Usagi's soul lies in the balance."  
  
  
  
Well that's it for this chapter! No flames please! Please review and let me know what you think of it! What is Jadeite's true purpose for returning? Why does he hate Usagi so much? What is happening in Usagi's new home, and the most important question of all…which Senshi should Naru be? Depending on how many reviews I get and how many people want the next chapter, it will be up tomorrow. Solaris and Adundra are my characters and my creation, both used from other stories I've written which are originals. SHALL I ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER???  
  
Ja ne! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello all. I don't often write two chapters in one day, but I got some scary words from my best friend Necton_Minako and after having her threaten me with much bodily harm if I didn't write another chapter, I decided to write for her. So this chapter is dedicated to my very best friend who tries to hurt me when I want to quit and give up and encourages me always. Now that the gushy stuff is out of the way I also want to include a very grateful thanks to Crystaldove who was kind enough to email me back and help me work things out in perspective. I can't believe I have 128 reviews and I'm thrilled! I hope you enjoy and please keep reading and reviewing! Reviews are life to me! I don't own Sailor Moon, but I'd like to. Enjoy! And for those of you who want to know what the Void is, this is the chapter for you!  
  
  
  
Usagi sighed having come to the hotel at last. It had been a draining day and it wasn't over yet. She felt so strong and powerful, having taken this step on her own. She decided that she would have a backup plan if things fell through with the others, though she knew it wouldn't. Her grades had to stay high for her to keep her scholarship, but she thought about getting a job. She frowned, thinking that a job would be no good if the Void attacked. Checking in, she drug her bags to her room and sat on the corner of the bed thinking of the Void and what it was.  
  
** "Now pay attention Selenity, this information is old, but it is necessary to know." Queen Serenity told her daughter smiling.  
  
Selenity nodded and sat at her mother's knee, watching her carefully and listening to all she told her. "Hai Mama."  
  
"I've told you of the Negaverse, led by the renegade witch Beryl and her ruler Metallia." Queen Serenity stated. "Now I will tell you of an evil even older. An evil that is everything and nothing. An evil which spawned chaos itself. It is called the Void. Nothing lives within it my dear and it is the blackest of the black arts. Light and love mean nothing to it, those who follow it are truly the damned. They are the opposite of all that we are and all that we stand for. The Void was banished several millennia ago by your grandmother Serenitas (A.N – Shameless putting myself in here…). She fought against the Void and banished them to a galaxy far, far away. She used the ginzuishou, the gift of the Goddess herself to ensure that the Void cannot return."  
  
Selenity shifted from her place on the floor. "But everything can return Mother." She said quietly. "Look at the Negaverse. All you truly need are followers to take up the cause."  
  
Serenity smiled. "Very good. Yes that is true Selenity, but different with the Void. The Negaverse believes in its cause. The youma and minions have a purpose and feelings about what they are doing. The Void doesn't. It is mindless, senseless killing. It hates the Moon with all that is and it wants us dead. If you face one of those who is dedicated to the Void, who has embraced it's nature and it's desire, run. There is no shame in it. The touch of one who has been taken by the Void is death. Pain to some, but death to us. Selenity, the Void WAS banished, but it will return again, I'm sure of it."  
  
"How do I fight it Mother?" Selenity questioned, trembling in fear.  
  
Serenity held out the ginzuishou. "With this." She pointed to her heart. "With your heart crystal." She sighed. "And with all of the love in your heart."  
  
Selenity tilted her head, inquisitive. "Can you sense the evil of the Void?"  
  
Serenity nodded. "The corruption of the soul is greater than anything known to us. You cannot sense the evil in the Negaverse but you CAN sense the evil of the Void. You, as all Lunarians can sense the essence of people. Those who follow the Void have nothing. You can sense nothing, feel nothing. In a way, they DO NOT EXIST. Do you understand?"  
  
Selenity looked musingly to the wall. She had felt a lack of humanity on the part of Jadeite, one of Endymion's generals, and there were times when she felt it in her rival Sailor Mars. "Mother, can they feel off the essence of others?" she questioned.  
  
Serenity nodded. "Only if they are weak. They use physical contact to build up their strength and then attack. They are almost impossible to destroy, and therefore you must be wary about them. Our touch is death to them, and that is why they hate us."  
  
Selenity stood, her thoughts racing. 'You feel nothing, sense nothing, in a sense they are not there.' She thought rapidly. 'They are the source behind all evil. They are the root. The Void has returned and it is closer than expected. How do I fight?'  
  
"Come daughter, it is time for daily declarations. Do not worry yourself with the Void, for it is unlikely they will appear in your lifetime." Serenity put an arm around her daughter's shoulders, not seeing Selenity trembling in the aftershock of realization.**  
  
She had never gotten the chance to talk to Mars about it, because the Negaverse had conveniently attacked them a few days later when things escalated on Earth. Perhaps the Negaverse had hastened its plans because those who served the Void realized they had been found out. 'And now they have returned.' She thought. 'I bested Jadeite before when he swore allegiance to the Negaverse, but can I best him again when he is the herald of the Void? He wants me dead, because I am the only one who can fight him, the only one who can harm him. Without the love and support of ALL my senshi, I am weak. And Rei has fallen under his spell. Makoto!' Usagi stood up rapidly, pacing her room. 'Of course, it all makes sense now. The Void has always gone by ideal of divide and conquer, so they set the plan into action with Rei, having her divide me and Mamoru, and then the Senshi, making sure I'd flee so I'd be vulnerable, and now they will put their plans into place.' She felt as though someone had poured cold water down her spine. 'No matter where I go he will find me, for I am his natural enemy. I must find some way to protect Makoto.' Reaching for her communicator, uncaring that it was 3 a.m. in Juuban, she pressed the button for Mercury and heard Ami's grumpy voice in the communicator. "This had better be damn good Usagi!" Ami snapped.  
  
"Ami, listen carefully, and for god sakes' wake up!" Usagi replied. "Listen…"  
  
  
  
Jadeite smirked as he observed the body of Makoto lying unconscious on the floor. He had tried to touch her, but a green light had shone from her body making it impossible for him to touch her. "So she frees herself from my mind trap at last." He said aloud. "It will be a pity to have to kill her, but necessary. She knows too much and I can't risk her getting in the way."  
  
Rei came and stood beside him, fully clothed. "I don't want to kill her Jadeite. She's my friend. She's the only one who stood with me against Usagi."  
  
Jadeite stepped away from Rei. "I have regained my strength, I no longer need you." He sneered. "You are the dark flame through which I will work my purpose. You will go after her and bring her here."  
  
Rei's eyes widened. "I can't Jadeite! If she touches me, she'll kill me! And she's almost done that twice already!"  
  
Jadeite sighed. "Your soul, such as it is, is like mine Rei. You're just like me with as evil a will. Our forces are meant to be merged into one. The world will be panicked when our work is done." He murmured. "Makoto is freeing herself from the hypnotism that you put her under, as Mamoru threw off the lust charm you cast. Usagi has managed to regain her strength and power despite the spell of forgetfulness and clumsiness that you placed upon her. You are failing miserably in your duties Rei. I am disappointed."  
  
Rei knelt. "I beg forgiveness Jadeite. Usagi has proven to be slippery indeed. I do not know what to do."  
  
"We must get her back here." He whispered in her ear. "She has left behind Mamoru, and Ami. There is this Motoki and her friend Naru. We can take them, along with Makoto and use them as ransom until she returns. She will return, because her kind heart will be her undoing."  
  
Rei nodded. "I would suggest bringing her family into this, but she wiped their memories. I still don't know how though, because every other time she's used the ginzuishou, it's nearly killed her."  
  
"She has obviously gained complete mastery over the ginzuishou Flame." Jadeite said, getting upset. "I am not used to having my orders questioned!"  
  
Rei bowed her head. "Forgive my impertinence." She said quietly. "But we cannot fight her, not with all the senshi around. We cannot touch her!"  
  
Jadeite turned to Luna who observed them with wide eyes. "But she can." He knelt by Luna. "If you embrace the Void Luna and join us, I will give you your voice back and turn you human, much like Usagi did to Artemis. Would you like that? To get revenge on Usagi?"  
  
Luna's eyes were sceptical, shaking her head no. "It is not Selenity you'd be attacking," Jadeite continued. "But Usagi, the girl you can't stand."  
  
"The girl who has nearly destroyed this world so many times." Rei added. "She saved it yes, but only after she brought it to the brink of destruction. The Princess of Destiny my foot!" she snorted.  
  
Luna looked pensive and turned away from them, obviously needing to think. "She'll come around." Jadeite told Rei who looked concerned. "Lift up Makoto and bring her inside. We have plans to complete."  
  
  
  
Naru fell back in frustration. Despite Ami's reputation as a bookworm, the girl could move! True she wasn't as fast as the other senshi, but Naru couldn't keep up with her. "So how do I transform?" she asked again. "What words can I speak to make that happen?"  
  
"I am quite certain you are Sailor Mars." Ami said, out of breath herself. "You must embrace fire, for it will be part of you, as ice is of me. The transformation the first time can be a bit painful and disorienting, but if you think that you are ready, we'll see if you are the new Mars."  
  
Naru lifted the henshin rod she had hardly put down since it had been given to her. "What do I say?"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power, Make-UP." Ami nodded.  
  
Naru raised it above her head and spoke the words. When the three rings of fire encircled her, Ami took notes. Naru stood before her as Sailor Mars, wobbling like a newborn colt on her legs. Unlike Rei, she did not have red high heels on, rather they were a form of red crisscrossing shoes, similar to the ones that Neptune wore. She did not have a tiara, rather the symbol of Mars burned brightly on her forehead as her hair fell free to her shoulders, not held back by her tiny bow. "Wow!" Naru exclaimed, looking at herself. "Is this really me?"  
  
Ami chuckled. "You'll get used to it." She stood back. "I like your hair like that Naru."  
  
Nephrite materialized close to them. "Now it is time to begin training so that you can use your powers Naru. Not just as a senshi, but as yourself. The physical training will pick up, now that we know that you are truly Mars."  
  
Ami's face dropped. "Then Rei is truly gone."  
  
Nephrite walked close to Ami. "Rei was truly gone a thousand years ago. She was truly gone when she turned against her princess and betrayed her, enticing you all to do the same. Everything that occurred, happened because Rei tricked and befuddled you are. You are not to blame Mercury." He said gently. "And in time the Princess will understand that if she doesn't already. She has told you everything about the Void and what she thinks his plan is. We will act accordingly."  
  
"Protect the innocents." Naru said firmly. "Isn't that what Senshi do?"  
  
Ami smiled and shook her head. "There's more to it than that Naru, but Usagi always said that we fight for love and justice."  
  
"Ah yes, the infamous speech." Naru chuckled. "I heard that a time or two."  
  
"I hear it in my sleep sometimes." Ami admitted. "And there were times I could have cheerfully strangled her just to shut her up. Between her and Tuxedo Kamen and his long winded and painfully corny speeches, it's a wonder the youma's weren't just bored to death."  
  
Nephrite grinned. "Come, we have training to do. Jadeite is massing his minions to him, and he will attack soon, showing his hand and what he truly wants here."  
  
  
  
Haruka was grateful to be off the plane. She went to the information counter, and asked if there were any messages left for her. She saw a note scrawled in Usagi's unique hand and knew she was safe. "Michi do you see any phones around here?" she questioned.  
  
Michiru nodded and pointed to a far wall. "Do you have Canadian money?" she asked Haruka.  
  
Haruka nodded and Michiru tossed her a quarter. Minako and Hotaru were over trying to grab their baggage off the carousel while Artemis got used to walking on two legs. Michiru smiled secretly. Minako, the representation of the Goddess of Love was hit by her own arrow at last. Venus, having been the cursed scout was destined to never find love, but Artemis as a human was the one who would break those chains, Michiru was certain. She nodded at Hotaru who brought her bag over to her and walked towards Haruka who was talking seriously into the phone. "So Hotaru, are you looking forward to school without uniforms?" she questioned.  
  
Hotaru shrugged. "It never really mattered one way or another to me Michiru." She told her. "I spent more time being home-schooled and less time in actual school. I'm more nervous about school itself and the grading system here. Will I still be in grade 7?"  
  
Minako popped up behind them. "I can't believe I don't have to wear a uniform, and I'm so glad I managed to get into the same school Usagi is at. I hear they have some pretty bad rivals."  
  
Artemis strolled up and put his arms around Minako, savouring being able to hold her at last. "I hear they started this whole exchange program to try and improve the school's tarnished image. Apparently they aren't the best school to be going to."  
  
Minako shook her head. "The classes and the teachers are good, but the students are something else…" she trailed off. "It would be easy for an enemy to hide in an already highly charged atmosphere."  
  
"Then it's just as well that you and Usagi are in the same school." Haruka responded. "Kitten is fine, though jet-lagged. She's waiting at the hotel. She sounds concerned over something but refused to talk about it over the phone. So, shall we rent a car?" Haruka gestured to a rental service kiosk.  
  
Artemis held up a hand. "Don't you need an international license?" he questioned.  
  
Haruka held one up. "I love being a car racer. Gets you a license for most countries in the world." She grinned. "And makes life so much easier for everyone. Michiru, get a map because I have no idea where we are going."  
  
"When will Setsuna arrive?" Hotaru questioned, looking at the outside, abundant with trees.  
  
"When she chooses to." Michiru responded. "You can't rush Setsuna, and I think she was actually taking a plane this time."  
  
Haruka gestured to a car. "Get in minna. Let's go to our princess. I won't feel right until we are around her again."  
  
  
  
In dark shadows, where light was forbidden, red eyes stared out at the hotel sitting innocently across the street. Her essence was like a beacon to all those who were creatures of the night, and she had to figure out a way to get her out. She had to die by year end, for if she reached her eighteenth year, the danger would be unbearable, for at the age of eighteen she would transform into a full Lunarian and thereby be unstoppable. Her touch was death to them, and this was a suicide mission. She shrugged, knowing her mission well. Grabbing an unsuspecting person the minion began to torment, letting the prey give out an anguished shriek that the moon child heard. Dragging the now- fainted woman into a nearby grove of trees, the minion waited with its companions for her arrival.  
  
  
  
Usagi felt the blackness before hearing the scream and was halfway out the building when the terrified and anguished scream ripped through the normally peaceful night. Dashing across the road and dodging the nearby bus station, she ducked behind some trees and transformed. Once again this transformation was different, for instead of just her white fuku with a bow, a form of light silver mesh armour had been woven over the top, and her locket was glowing with a silver energy she had only seen when actively using the crystal. She frowned in worry at the sight of the armour, for she knew she never would have been given it unless the Goddess deemed it necessary for her senshi t o have it. Running towards the scream, wishing she could have had just one night off, she froze as she saw a scene out of hell itself. The woman was lying on the ground, unconscious while three minions danced around the body. They were a cross between a wolf and a youma, with eyes that glittered red, having once been human before devoting oneself fully to the Void and losing grasp on their humanity. She didn't waste time with little speeches, knowing she'd never get close enough to touch them, and even if she did, it would mean her death. Pulling out the Tier, she extended it as far as it would go and began to fight, using it as a quarterstaff until she could get some space to throw her attack.  
  
The minions were fast and the fighting was rough and brutal. Long claws attempted to shred her fuku, but the armour protected her from the poison barbs. Her legs were a mass of cuts and blood seeped down into her boots as the bare skin that had been touched began to weaken and fester with the poison that had gotten to her. Her hair was in disarray once more and her face a mass of bruises from where some unseen punches had hit her from some hands that were in gloves. Knocking down the third minion and gasping for air, she saw the three of them disoriented and confused on the ground. Using their confusion to her advantage, she threw her attack, destroying them, then fell to her knees. They had once been human and she had killed them. For the first time she killed humans. 'Not humans' her mothers voice corrected in her head. 'They stopped being human the instant they embraced the Void. You have cleansed them Sailor Moon.'  
  
Lifting herself off the ground, she checked to make sure the woman was alright, de-transformed and returned to the hotel to clean up, running into a frantic Haruka in the lobby.  
  
  
  
Usagi stretched the next morning. Haruka had certainly been worried about her, and discovering that the evil lurked here and was worse then they thought worried her. She had three days until the start of the new school year, so today while Haruka and Michiru sought a house, she, Minako, Hotaru and Artemis would go shopping. She knocked on the door to the room where Hotaru and Minako were staying, seeing Hotaru roll her eyes at Usagi as she opened the door. "They're gushing it up." She cautioned. "You have been warned."  
  
Usagi frowned in confusion until she saw Minako and Artemis locked in a passionate kiss. Clearing her throat, she waited. They did not notice her, so she went over and tapped them on the shoulder. Still nothing. Growling in frustration she yanked the two of them apart. "Lay off you two." She grumbled. "We have shopping to attend to."  
  
Minako sighed and stared at Usagi with happy eyes. "So this is what love feels like when you experience it yourself. Now I know."  
  
Usagi nodded wistfully. "Great isn't it?"  
  
Minako stood. "Let's go explore our new home."  
  
  
  
The following weeks were filled with establishing a routine and settling in. Usagi and Minako did surprisingly well at their new school, being advanced into grade 12 and at the age of just 17 grinned at being seniors in school, though Minako barely made it. Haruka and Michiru enrolled in a local university as Hotaru became accustomed to life in school in general. There were no attacks apart from that first one, but Usagi wasn't fooled. The first attack had been a test and darkness was still coming. She talked frequently to Ami and Naru who was thrilled to be the new Sailor Mars. Evidently, Makoto had vanished completely and Usagi feared the worst for her former friend. True, she didn't like what Makoto had done, but if she was used as a sacrifice… her fears mounted. She knew they were trying to get her back to Tokyo and if she returned, she would die. The one feeling she couldn't shake was that of being watched. No matter where she went or what she did, she felt that she was watched and protected from afar. She had avoided trying to touch the broken link between her and Mamoru, rather enjoying going on the odd date or two with different guys from her school. She smiled at her foolishness, but it often felt that her unseen watcher was horribly angry when she dated.  
  
Walking towards her horribly boring math class taught by a teacher she nicknamed "The Grim Reaper in a Tie" because he looked like walking death (A.N – There Necton_Minako is your reference to our old Math teacher! Hope you're happy now!) and was more boring than anything on earth. She froze as she saw a familiar figure standing outside the class. 'No,' she thought, blood draining from her face. 'He's not here, it's not him.' She slowly walked closer. It was him, the only guy who ever truly competed with Mamoru, the only one she could have accepted seeing. "Seiya." She whispered.  
  
Seiya turned to face her, shock evident on his face as well. "I left Kinmouseki because I couldn't concentrate there, all I saw was you. I couldn't return to Tokyo because I couldn't stand running into you, so I came here. We could at least share the same planet. I don't know how you are here or why, but all I know is that I've never been happier than this minute." He said quietly. "Where's…"  
  
Usagi cut him off with a shake of her head. "Him and Rei." She said simply. "I caught them in the act."  
  
"Did you forgive him?" Seiya questioned, slowly walking towards her.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "Not yet."  
  
Seiya smiled with that sardonic grin he was so famous for "Then I finally have a chance." He murmured before pulling her to him in a kiss.  
  
Minako had seen Seiya and had spent the last few minutes gaping in the hallway, trying to convince herself to move. She knew she'd never had a chance with him, he was gone on Usagi from the first time he had seen her. Watching him kiss Usagi at last, knowing he'd yearned for this for so long, she did the only thing a person could do in a high school. She let out a wolf whistle and stood back to watch the embarrassment begin.  
  
Seiya glanced up briefly at Minako, gesturing for her to come over. "Have you felt the evil?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
Usagi and Minako nodded. "They want me." Usagi told him. "This war is personal."  
  
"I will protect you in Mamoru's stead." Seiya vowed. "I will never hurt you and I will never leave you."  
  
Usagi smiled at Seiya, her emotions roiling. "We should get into class early." She said in a small voice, clutching her books to her chest and dashing in the class.  
  
Minako put a restraining hand on Seiya's arm. "Don't force her Seiya, she's been through an awful lot."  
  
"You must be devoted to her to follow her here." Seiya commented. "I will not force her, but she is fair game and this time I will win her."  
  
  
  
Mamoru watched as Usagi was pulled into an embrace by Seiya and clenched his fists in anger. The last month had been a torturous hell on him, watching her and not going near her. He knew she sensed she was being watched, but couldn't figure out just who. He had watched her grow stronger as she was advanced a grade, he watched her grow more beautiful as her hair began to change colour and her eyes change to a silver blue. She had begun to discover who she was, separating herself from Sailor Moon and Selenity and he was so proud. He sighed as he realized that she hadn't promised to return to him, hadn't promised that she'd think only of him. From what he had seen, she hadn't given him a second thought since she arrived. Turning on his heel, he walked out of the school, cursing Setsuna for forcing this punishment on him, and cursing himself for a fool.  
  
  
  
Rei turned to Jadeite, smiling. "It's been a few weeks, so surely she must have dropped her guard by now."  
  
Jadeite nodded. "I agree. She has no doubt grown complacent and lazy. It is time to begin the second phase of our plan Flame. Are you prepared?"  
  
Rei inclined her head. "I give up my soul do I not? And in return I get power?"  
  
Jadeite chuckled. "You do indeed."  
  
Rei spread her arms. "Then begin my love."  
  
Jadeite nodded again and began chanting the spell that would rip Rei's soul from her body and make her an unstoppable dark flame that would destroy Usagi once and for all.  
  
  
  
And that is the end of this chapter. I realize some people didn't want Seiya in it, but it fits in with my plot and therefore he has returned. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Please read and review and let me know what you think! I'm still undecided on what to do with Makoto and Luna so any suggestions are most welcome! If this story gets good reviews, the next one will be up tomorrow if people want to read more! Remember, reviews are my life so please review, but be kind!!  
  
Ja ne! 


	10. Chapter 10

BY THE GODDESS! I NEVER expected such reviews for my last chapter! Wow! You must really like me! I'm glad the last chapter was received so well because it saves me having to backtrack in this one where the story advances. I would have posted this chapter last night, but I got an arm injury in my karate class and couldn't type. So thank you for the wonderful reviews! Please continue writing them and I'll continue the story! Standard disclaimers…yadda…yadda…yadda… and of course always a thanks to my friend Necton_Minako who was so insistent I have them go to our old High School, the breeding ground of all true evil… Enjoy this chapter! Please R/R but be kind!  
  
  
  
Makoto stared hatefully at the jinja through narrowed eyes. Ever since Jadeite and Rei had tried to imprison her, she had been on the run. She was hunted like a lowly beast and knew that if they caught her it would be death. From observation and eavesdropping she now knew that her past behaviour was due to a mind trap and some hypnotism on Rei's part. She was ashamed and appalled at how she had turned on Usagi, her dearest friend. The girl had never been anything but kind and gentle and she had turned into a snarling beast and lied to her. Yes Usagi was clumsy, but as Makoto thought about it, she was also Lunarian. There was no gravity on the moon, so no wonder she was such a klutz! That and the fact that she had legs to next week. Usagi was never truly incompetent, just a girl who had been derided for so long that she refused to live up to her potential, and when she finally showed them that she had brains in her head, they laughed at her and called her an idiot. 'If I survive, I must remember to ask for her forgiveness and begin rebuilding our friendship again.' She thought.  
  
The bushes behind her rustled and Luna crept out, her eyes staring disdainfully at her. Makoto had gotten quite good with communicating with the mute cat, and she knew that Luna felt she had disgraced her senshi pride. "Luna keep it down." She hissed. Luna spit at her and Makoto turned, resignation in her eyes. "You've decided to turn me over to them haven't you?" she asked sadly. "You're taking their offer to make you human so you can attack Usagi."  
  
Luna nodded. Makoto sighed. "Very well Luna, but I won't forget this." She murmured. Luna let out a yowl as the footsteps of minions ran to the sound. Seeing Makoto they wrenched her to her feet and began to drag her to the central building of the jinja, the dojo itself where Rei and Jadeite had made their operations base. As she fought to get free, Makoto managed to land a punch on Luna who went flying, and then she fought no more. "Traitor!" she yelled.  
  
"No worse than you." The smooth voice of Jadeite interjected. "You will make the perfect sacrifice to the Void Makoto." He smiled and her skin crawled. "Luna," he called out. "When you have recovered you can come and accept your reward."  
  
Makoto shook her head. "I will not give in to you." She spat.  
  
Ignoring her, Rei came up with a small knife and bowl. "Blood of the enemy, unwillingly given," she murmured as she jabbed Makoto in her left shoulder.  
  
Jadeite smiled. "By all means feel the need to fight. Or don't fight. The Void doesn't care, as long as you are unwilling. Should you choose to join us…" he trailed off. "Wait you already refused."  
  
"I would rather die." Makoto said defiantly.  
  
"That is being arranged." He confirmed.  
  
Makoto blinked back tears, knowing that by giving herself up, she gave her best friend more time. Touching the green cord within her soul and sending her feelings to the whitish-pink glow, she sighed remembering another life when she had sworn the warriors oath.  
  
  
  
** "Kneel all of you," the voice of Artemis was strong as he addressed the young senshi. The seven girls knelt reverently and Queen Serenity entered the antechamber carrying the infant princess. "Luna, you will explain to the youngest girls later what they have sworn here today." Artemis instructed.  
  
Luna nodded. "Are the former senshi ready with the implements of this ritual?" she questioned.  
  
"Indeed." Queen Serenity smiled. "Girls, do not be afraid, this is a very important ritual."  
  
Princess Uranus looked unfearing at the Queen, curiosity overwhelming her. "May I see the Princess?"  
  
Queen Serenity chuckled, passing her former senshi of Uranus to approach her daughter. Kneeling down, she drew the white blanket aside to reveal the innocent face of the sleeping Princess. Princess Uranus drew in her breath as she stared. Though only a few weeks old, the Princess had a look of knowledge on her face. Her crescent moon shone brightly and her skin was so pale it was almost translucent. A small thatch of hair was on her head, silver-white, like her mothers. Over time it would turn pale blond before becoming silver once more. Princess Neptune reached out a tiny finger to caress Selenity's cheek and she opened her eyes. Huge blue orbs stared back at them, and she smiled. "I think she's memorizing who we are." Princess Pluto breathed, leaning over the two younger girls. "Fascinating."  
  
Serenity turned to Queen Saturn. "When your child is born and old enough, she too will kneel here." She reassured her.  
  
Queen Saturn rested a hand on her barely swollen stomach. "Thank you Serenity for that knowledge. This pregnancy will be hard enough without my worrying about that.  
  
Selenity broke out into a smile and her hands flailed to Uranus. Queen Serenity grinned at her daughters' antics as she held her close. "Take your places girls, it's time to begin." She said gently.  
  
The girls were brought back into a circle, their parents standing behind them. The Inner senshi were the youngest, only a year and a half old, but with an intelligence that was considered extraordinary on Earth. Artemis nodded and Luna struck a bell. "Girls this is important, you must repeat after me." He began. "This is the Warrior's Oath, the most serious Oath you will ever take, and the only Oath you will NEVER be able to break, do you understand?"  
  
There were seven nods. Artemis cleared his throat.  
  
"There is a song the Universe sings, of those who fly on Warriors Wings  
  
To protect the Royal Family and her! We shall guard the Princess forever  
  
Should we betray her or ever commit treason, I forfeit my life, with good reason  
  
We know and accept that we may die, and we pray she will bless us where we lie  
  
When the day comes, full of blood and death, I know this vow will be put to the test  
  
When the pain hurts most, and the midnight shines like noon  
  
I will make my final stand, for the Princess of the Moon."  
  
The girls all repeated the sacred words, as their mothers drew a small knife across the palm of their left hand, making it a blood oath, the strongest oath known. As the words were spoken, various cords reached out from their bodies and stretched towards the silent Princess who watched the proceedings solemnly. With the last word uttered, the cords solidified and vanished, yet they knew it was still there. They could feel the Princess, feel her emotions and knew that they always would. This oath was ageless and sacred, spanning millennia, dimensions and time itself. Princesses Jupiter and Uranus both walked towards the Princess, using their right hands to keep the blood off her. "So do I swear." Uranus said reverently.  
  
"So do I swear." Jupiter repeated in a tiny voice. "Forever." **  
  
Makoto sighed. She had never forgotten that oath or that promise. She knew that if it were still the Silver Millennium, she would have been executed by now for treason. "I will make my final stand, for the Princess of the Moon." She repeated. "If I do nothing else for you Usagi, I will protect you with all that is left in me. I ask only for your forgiveness."  
  
  
  
Usagi sat bolt upright in her seat, ignoring the frown from her biology teacher. Raising her hand, and remembering to speak in English, she began packing her things at the same time. "Excuse me Mrs. Crosby," she began. "But I have to go. Now." She never gave her teacher a chance to answer as she raced out of the classroom door. Once in the hallway she made her way to her locker, breathing rapidly. "No Makoto." She murmured. "I do forgive you my friend." She said aloud. "How could any of us have remembered the mind trap? You never knew of the Void, for I never told you. It was the secret of the Royal Family to bear, because it was us they want." Turning her head sadly, she knew Makoto would fulfill the final line of her oath and make her final stand to save her life. "As a true warrior."  
  
"Usako," Seiya whispered, coming up behind her. "Are you ok? I could feel your emotions from across the school."  
  
Usagi turned to Seiya, letting him embrace her tightly. "Take me out of here Seiya. I'll skip class this once, but I can't stay here right now."  
  
Seiya gently kissed the top of her head. "Let's leave a note in Minako's locker so she doesn't worry."  
  
Usagi nodded, sighing in the circle of his arms. He made her feel more protected than Mamoru ever had, and since she had found him in the school all those weeks ago, he had never left her side and devoted himself to her fully. She never questioned if Seiya was looking at other girls, never wondered if he would betray her. He loved her unconditionally, and she was, against her better judgement falling in love with him. Haruka had been less than pleased to see Seiya again, but they had worked out a truce for her sake. They both knew how important it was to protect Usagi from the Void. After scrawling a quick note and jamming it in the grill of Minako's locker, she took Seiya's hand and the quickly snuck out one of the back doors where all the smokers were. Walking her to his car, Seiya revved the engine and drove off school grounds. Usagi knew Minako would bring her books home this once so she wouldn't fall behind. They were approaching midterms and she didn't want to fail. Her grades had truly improved a great deal and she was so proud. Usagi no longer questioned who she was, for she was on the way to knowing. "Where are you taking me?" she asked in a quiet voice.  
  
Seiya turned to her, passion in his eyes. "To my apartment Usako."  
  
He used the nickname that Mamoru used to use on her, and it didn't hurt to hear it from his lips. "Ok." She nodded.  
  
Seiya cleared his throat. "I won't do anything you don't want me to do Usagi, but you must know I love you and that I want you."  
  
Usagi blushed before meeting his eyes. "I want you too." She said quietly. "I can't say love yet Seiya, though I am well on the way."  
  
Seiya smiled. "I've longed to hear you speak those words for so long." He said, kissing the back of her hand. Pulling up in front of his building, he locked the car and led her up a few flights of stairs. She had been to his apartment before, since they were now dating exclusively. "So what caused you to lose it in school?" he asked, questioning.  
  
Usagi sighed, sprawling on the sofa. "Makoto. She used her part of the link to let me know she was alive, and then to let me know that she is going to sacrifice herself to keep me safe. Fulfilling her oath she took a millennia ago."  
  
Seiya sat on the floor next to the couch, caressing Usagi's head. "I thought you didn't care about Makoto. She betrayed you."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "She was stuck in a mind trap Seiya. Her will was not her own. She is my friend and could never hate her."  
  
Seiya said nothing. "Usagi you are hurting so much, it's radiating off you."  
  
Usagi nodded. "I can't bear to think of my friends dying for no reason. This is not their fight; it's mine Seiya. They shouldn't have to die because of me." She turned her eyes to his. "I am the last Lunarian, and the only thing that stands in their way from complete and total domination. My life alone keeps them from engulfing this galaxy with their nothingness. The minions are here Seiya, because I can feel them, or rather, it is the LACK of anything that I feel. How can I ask the senshi to fight and enemy that will butcher them?"  
  
"You mean a lot to them." Seiya said simply. "To command loyalty of that magnitude and degree without ever directly ordering it or asking for it speaks of a great person indeed." He smiled. "Your senshi love you, not just as a princess but as who you are, and they are willing to lay down their lives for you. Makoto will give herself in a great end befitting a warrior of her strength, and she will be forever honoured among senshi."  
  
Usagi wiped away a tear. "Hold me Seiya." She whispered. "I'm so cold."  
  
"I can't Usako." Seiya said in a harsh whisper.  
  
Usagi sat up and looked at him, startled. "Why not?"  
  
Seiya shrugged, ashamed. "If I take you in my arms, here, alone in this apartment, I don't know if I will be able to restrain myself. You are so beautiful and so close. I want you, I told you that, but I don't want to force you."  
  
Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are not forcing me Seiya. The choice is my own." She whispered. "Mamoru never wanted me, but you do. You make me feel beautiful Seiya and I love that. I cannot say the words yet, but the emotion is there." She paused. "We won't make love Seiya, but I want to know you, and I want you to take me someplace I've never been. I want to feel what love is."  
  
Seiya's face lit up as he stood and held a hand out to her, leading her into the bedroom. "Mamoru never touched you at all? In any way?"  
  
"Not really." Usagi admitted. "He tried to take me once on a hill, but I couldn't. I kept seeing Rei on top of him."  
  
Seiya pulled her close, preparing to kiss her. "Then I will be the first." He said reverently, realizing the gift she was going to bestow on him. "I will not violate that trust, and when you say to stop, I will."  
  
Usagi nodded, blushing slightly. Pulling Seiya's face to hers, she let him lead her to the bed.  
  
  
  
Mamoru stood on the balcony, staring into the bedroom where he watched Seiya touch and kiss Usagi. His rage knew no bounds as he wanted nothing more than to storm in there and pull her out of his embrace and lay waste to her. Usagi's body was HIS, not Seiya's. How could he touch her like that? Even if Usagi took him back, he'd forever have that image of her and Seiya burned into his memory. How could he ever accept her now? He froze as realization slammed into him. That was what she meant about him and Rei. THIS was his punishment. Not to see Usagi live her life without him and date, but to see Usagi in the throes of passion with his hated rival. THIS was torment. "Finally you understand."  
  
Mamoru turned to see Setsuna leaning against the railing, peering in the windows. "The man is good looking." Setsuna added.  
  
Mamoru sneered at her. "She's going to give herself to him and I am compelled to watch, is that it?"  
  
Setsuna shook her head. "She will not give herself to him. Usagi knows very little of physical pleasure Mamoru, you denied her that. She is exploring with Seiya, the one who she is falling in love with. Could you bear to watch her from a distance for eternity? To watch her always in the arms of the one you hate?"  
  
"Never." Mamoru swore.  
  
"Then you finally know how she feels about you and Rei." Setsuna said simply. "Let's give them some privacy."  
  
Mamoru shook his head. "I will not. If he takes advantage of her, I want to be here to stop him."  
  
Setsuna let out a laugh. "Who are you trying to fool? It's like an open wound that you can't stop touching. Very well, stay and torment yourself, but know I meant what I said earlier. In the end, the choice is hers, without any persuasion from you or Seiya." Leaping off the balcony, she stared up at him from the ground. "See you around Mamoru."  
  
Mamoru turned back to the window, unable to find words, but praying Usagi would sense his feelings. They once were so close and so much in love! How could she throw it away for this? He finally knew what despair was like. It was not a messy emotion like love or anger, but rather a black nothingness. He watched as Seiya reverently kissed Usagi and turned away, unable to watch anymore.  
  
  
  
Haruka turned to Michiru who had excused herself from their class to stare into the Mirror. "What do you see?" she asked gently.  
  
Michiru turned to Haruka. "Makoto is making her final stand and Usagi is tearing her soul apart trying to decide between Mamoru and Seiya." She replied. "The darkness is coming and it comes for her."  
  
"We will protect her." Haruka promised. "We swore to it and besides, we love her too much to let any harm come to her. She is leader who has our loyalty without ever asking, a true gift."  
  
Michiru sighed. "We cannot fight the minions who are watching her, following her, we cannot kill them. We know something is up because of the changes in our fukus. The lack of tiaras and the armour."  
  
"They think she has grown lazy and prepare to attack." Haruka pointed out. "Unknowing that she is setting a trap for them."  
  
"And in the end, we lose Sailor Jupiter." Michiru said sadly.  
  
"We lost her when she sided with Rei." Haruka snapped. "Though now we know that she was under a mind trap and hypnotism. She knew the risks when she began playing her game and though it hurts, we must leave her to her fate. The longer Rei and Jadeite have Makoto to torment, the longer they'll leave Kitten alone and the longer she'll have to grow into her powers. She has mastery of the ginzuishou yes, and of her heart crystal, ah but her heart itself is torn and she cannot use the power in that until she makes her choice."  
  
"We will pay tribute to a true Senshi." Michiru decided. "Jupiter deserves that much."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Haruka said solemnly.  
  
  
  
Hotaru glanced up from her math class, staring at the sky. Being the senshi of death and rebirth, she felt death approaching Makoto. Sighing because she knew it was necessary to have her make this sacrifice, she tried to concentrate on the problems, unable to do so. The world had changed so quickly, the Void regained power so fast, and in the end all she could do was put her love and her trust in her Princess, knowing she wouldn't let them down, because she never had before. Reaching towards the glow that was Usagi, she felt her passion for Seiya, felt her torment as her soul tore, and sent out reassurance. She and Setsuna alone knew the one she would choose, for in the end there was only one choice. She only hoped it was the right one. As Usagi had done when she decided to come to Canada, she had to do again…think only of herself and make the choice right for her. Only with a full heart and true love could she defeat the Void, for they knew nothing of love, loyalty or friendship and it was with these weapons that Usagi would fight. She could read the souls of others and had revealed to them that those who's souls she could not see were taken by the Void. Hotaru lifted her pencil once more. In the end, what options were there?  
  
  
  
Naru raced after Ami, getting much better at this game of "sailor tag" that Nephrite had told them was an effective training tool. Ami had made her swear an oath, which she said, was the most sacred of all. Makoto had contacted Ami through the Senshi bond and let her know she was alive and what Jadeite's plans were. Ami mourned that Makoto would give herself up, but knew it was necessary. Naru had learned a great deal over these past few months, and now thought she could hold up in battle quite well. Rather mysteriously, armour had become part of her and Ami's fuku, along with fingerless gloves. Ami's tiara had disappeared completely and only the symbol of Mercury remained on her brow, much like the symbol of Mars was on Naru's forehead. Nephrite was working on a plan to try and become flesh again, but without the incantation of Usagi, it was impossible. Naru knew that Usagi had found someone to love in Canada, and she was thrilled for her friend. Motoki here had known the instant Naru became a senshi, because when she first got up to run out unexpectedly, he had congratulated her the next time she entered the arcade. "Ami!" she called out.  
  
Ami paused, turning to Naru. "Yes?"  
  
Naru pointed towards the jinja. "What is THAT?" she asked, eyes wide.  
  
Ami pulled out her computer and began punching in data. It was a huge green glow that obliterated all in its path. "It's Makoto." She confirmed. "She's fighting back."  
  
"She'll be killed!" Naru exclaimed.  
  
"She's keeping them from Usagi, and that is what matters most." Ami told her.  
  
Naru turned to Ami in a rage. "How can you be so heartless and unfeeling? Makoto was your friend too!"  
  
Ami narrowed her eyes. "Take care Naru. You are still new to the senshi and you have no idea of the power I possess. Yes, Makoto is my friend, and she was one of my first friends next to Usagi. You think I like knowing that she's being tortured to death? You think I like being helpless and knowing there's not a damn thing I can do to stop her? I HATE this!" Ami screamed, letting her famed composure go at last. "I hate that Usagi is hunted like an animal, I hate that Rei is now the Dark Flame without a soul, and I hate that I can't kill her myself! I hate that Makoto is going to give her life to save us all because her energy will sate the Void enough that they will leave us alone for another few weeks! And I hate that Luna has gone over and all that I love and hold dear to me is gone away in Canada while I remain here!"  
  
Naru backed up, never having seen Ami so emotional. "I'm sorry Ami." She said quietly. "I shouldn't have presumed."  
  
"No, she shouldn't have." A voice said behind them.  
  
Whirling quickly, their eyes widened at the sight of Luna, now human, leaning against a pole. "Luna!" Ami exclaimed. "You're human!"  
  
"And you have your voice!" Naru added.  
  
"And you have such a grasp of the obvious." Luna mocked. She walked towards Ami and Naru, her black hair flying out behind her like a living cape. "So you found an alternate senshi for Sailor Mars." She disdainfully stared at Naru. "The youma magnet gets her wish."  
  
Naru opened her mouth to speak, but Ami put a restraining hand on her. "So your betrayal is complete." She said angrily. "I wondered how long it would take."  
  
"Makoto said the same thing. She's still alive you know." Luna said casually staring down at her hands. She wore a yellow-black dress that was high cut in the front baring her legs, and cascaded out behind her to the ground.  
  
"What is that green light then?" Ami pointed to the jinja.  
  
"That is Makoto's defiance. She will fight Jadeite and Rei with all her strength, a fruitless endeavour." She shrugged. "Only Usagi can kill them. Jadeite has almost outlived his usefulness. He gave Rei too much power, underestimated her too much. The final confrontation will not be between Jadeite and Usagi, but rather Usagi and Rei. Rei plans on killing Jadeite, she can you know." Luna nodded. "And I plan on going after Artemis and making him pay for choosing Minako over me."  
  
"You are insane." Naru breathed.  
  
"You are foolish!" Luna snapped. "And you both are unwise to lower your defences!"  
  
THIS was what Ami and Nephrite had trained Naru ruthlessly and relentlessly for. THIS battle, her first. The minions flew out of the surrounding bushes and shadows, circling the girls. Ami said nothing, just twitched her hand and Naru nodded. In one of many simulated battle plans, Ami had pointed out that their downfall would be speaking in battle and giving away their plans. Knowing she was not yet strong enough to cast a Flame Sniper attack, Naru improvised. "Mars Firebird strike!" she yelled, the bird engulfing the minions and making them shriek, but not in pain.  
  
"Naru we have to get the hell out of here!" Ami yelled. "We are no match for these creatures!"  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice!" Naru replied. "How do we escape?"  
  
"This way!" Nephrite gestured to the rooftops. "Take to the heights. They lose their orientation if they are off the ground!"  
  
Naru and Ami super-leaped up onto the rooftops and began bounding away as fast as they could. They left furious howls in their wake, until they heard the sounds of pursuit. Glancing at the ground, Naru saw the minions were tracking them and keeping pace running by the buildings. "This isn't working!" she yelled to Nephrite.  
  
Nephrite saw the danger. They were running out of rooftops and the minions weren't letting up. "They will never eat, they will never sleep and they will never stop." He told them. Gesturing with his hand, he opened a warphole. "Through here, quickly!" he ordered.  
  
"Where will that take us?" Ami asked, sceptical.  
  
"To the remains of the Negaverse. There is nothing there now, I've been there before, but they cannot track you that way."  
  
"No." Ami replied. "We have to stay and guard Juuban. If they don't get us, they will go after her former family and we can't let that happen. We have to keep the innocents out of it." She insisted.  
  
Naru agreed. "So what do we do?" she asked, panting.  
  
"Run Naru." Ami replied. "There is no shame in running because we can't beat these things. We have to go to Canada. To Usagi. She is the only one who can kill them, the only one who can hurt them. You are only half trained, but it will have to be good enough, we can delay no longer."  
  
"Agreed." Naru nodded.  
  
  
  
Usagi stood on Seiya's balcony, bathing in the afterglow of the most incredible make out session she had ever been a part of. She felt Naru and Ami's desperation and approved them coming to her. She felt the minions moving in as the darkness got ever thicker. "So the final battle to decide the fate of eternity will be between myself and Rei." She said aloud. "How appropriate and at the same time ridiculous."  
  
"She is no longer Rei, but the Dark Flame." A voice told her.  
  
Usagi glanced up to see Setsuna. "You love appearing and disappearing don't you?"  
  
Setsuna laughed. "It keeps me amused." Her smile faded. "You know don't you?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "You sent Mamoru here to keep an eye on me, to protect me from a distance."  
  
Setsuna dropped her head. "I didn't mean to disobey you Usagi, but I thought he might be able to help protect you from the Void."  
  
"Not realizing that I am the only one who can kill them." Usagi sighed. "Since you did it out of concern for me, I am not angry. So many good things have come from this move here. Artemis and Minako are in love, Haruka and Michiru content, Hotaru blossoming in ways I never would have thought."  
  
"And you found Seiya." Setsuna added.  
  
Usagi smiled gently. "I found him yes, and he makes me feel things I've never felt before, but when he took me in his arms today, which I'm sure you know all about, all I could think of was Mamoru. What does that mean Setsuna?"  
  
"It means you are torn Usagi." Setsuna replied simply. "You love them both and cannot bring yourself to choose, though you know you must."  
  
Usagi sighed. "Yes I must."  
  
"The Last Battle is coming Usagi and you can't afford these distractions." Setsuna warned. "You have to fight with all of the love in your heart, and if you are torn between Seiya and Mamoru, then you will only be at partial power."  
  
"I know." Usagi wailed. "How do I do this?"  
  
Setsuna opened her mouth to speak, when a shriek pierced the afternoon air. Without a word they transformed, knowing the minions had come back for Usagi. With Seiya on their heels, they raced into battle.  
  
  
  
Rei laughed as she played with the black flames that shot from her fingertips. This was power! Those piddly senshi powers had nothing on this! This was true strength. Aiming at Makoto once again, she revelled in her scream of pain, happy the green glow had faded from her body. It meant that Makoto was now weak. "I can't lose you as a friend Makoto," she said conversationally. "That would never do. You can't leave me here with Jadeite alone, especially since I plan to kill him very soon. It's the way of the Void you know, once the student is ready they kill the teacher and take their place. I want to have a friend by my side and therefore it will be you."  
  
Makoto spat at her, too weak to talk. "Ah yes your defiance warms my heart. You will not hate me after I hypnotize you again. You will plead to be brought to our side." Rei grinned. "Shall I begin?"  
  
"Rei!" Luna called out. "Don't do this yet!"  
  
"Why not?" Rei frowned.  
  
"We have other things to worry about. Leave her here so that she might suffer and wonder as to when she will get her fate. Leave her think about the fact that we will take all from her, including who she is and her essence and leave her an empty shell that unthinkingly follows orders. That is her fate. Remember that vengeance is sweeter still when one has been tortured and suffers."  
  
Rei nodded. "I see your point Luna. Good plan. Let's call off the minions on Naru and Ami, I want them to think they have a fighting chance against them. I don't want them to know that they cannot kill them."  
  
"There must be some way." Luna pointed out. "Usagi can't be the only one who can kill them."  
  
"True." Jadeite answered, wrapping his arms around Rei's waist. "The knives that we have here can kill the minions. There are times when we have to kill to sate ourselves, and we must be armed in case they ever turn against us."  
  
"As long as they don't know that." Luna laughed.  
  
Rei and Jadeite left the room while Makoto hung, suspended by her wrists, from the ceiling, a bloody yet defiant mess. With the one eye that wasn't swollen shut, she nodded at Luna who closed the communication channel on Makoto's communicator, given to her when Makoto had kicked her in the ribs when she had been taken. Knowing they were playing a dangerous game, Luna said nothing but ran out of the room, concealing the communicator on her. Naru and Ami would steal the knives from the jinja while Luna caused a diversion, and the game would escalate, nearing the eventual confrontation and climax. Only one would survive, either the white moon or the Void, but the question remained as to who.  
  
  
  
And that is the end of this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! I tried to make it as good as my last chapter so I hope you agree. Remember, NO FLAMES please! The warriors oath is my own creation, borrowed from one of my other stories that I've written. Please be kind in your reviews and let me know what you think! Does anyone want more? Let me know if you do! 


	11. Chapter 11

Ok I'm amazed! I honestly didn't think my story would become this popular and I'm thrilled. I realize that I might be hunted by angry people with ravenous dogs and sharp pointy sticks for this next statement…but I'm working on some other Sailor Moon fanfic. (ducks tomatoes and bricks thrown at her). I am enjoying writing this story as much as some of you are enjoying reading it, and I must be devoted to it because I'm sick as a dog with the flu and have a fever of 104 and I'm STILL writing for you people! I am a bit afraid for when I write the scene of who Usagi chooses (which won't be in this chapter), because I know that there will be a wailing and gnashing of teeth, but you can't please all the people all the time right? Just a note, those who want her reunited with Mamoru are beating out those who want her to stay with Seiya. Anyway enough of my pointless rambling and on with the story! Please R/R but be kind and no flames. Standard disclaimers apply, I do not own Sailor Moon, but in my fevered haze I think do….  
  
  
  
  
  
Nephrite stood guard while Ami and Naru got some rest. They had been on the run for days now, with the Void toying with them. Pulling the minions back only to set them on them again. He yearned to be flesh once more and protect Naru, the girl who had once given him everything. Naru and Ami slept back to back, not the most comfortable position, but one in which they could move if they were awakened suddenly. The door to the room creaked open and Nephrite prepared to sound the alarm. Motoki poked his head in the room, seeing Ami and Naru still asleep, he breathed a sigh of relief. He turned to Nephrite. "They look so drained."  
  
"You would too if you'd been through what they have." Nephrite replied. "Naru is still so new to this and it's scaring her more than I would have thought. Ami is handling it little better."  
  
"You need those knives though before you go to Usagi though don't you?" Motoki questioned.  
  
Nephrite nodded. "Luna is playing both sides, and she'll create a diversion so the girls can sneak in and steal a couple of them, but I fear for their safety. Luna is doing this out of loyalty to the senshi, not loyalty to Usagi. She has made it very clear that she hates Usagi and really doesn't care what happens to her, and she is very angry at Artemis as well. He was her mate a thousand years ago and in the future, and now he's found a new love, and she's angry."  
  
"Hell hath no fury," Motoki sighed. "Well you can crash here for as long as you need to, and when they wake up, I'll have some food brought to them."  
  
Nephrite nodded. "I thank you Motoki, you are truly a good man."  
  
Motoki shrugged. "Just doing my little bit to help." He walked out the door, closing it softly behind him.  
  
"That was nice of him." Ami muttered in a sleep filled voice. Nudging Naru, she slowly began to stand up. "Come on Naru, wake up."  
  
Naru moaned. "I hate mornings."  
  
"Technically it's not even morning yet." Nephrite pointed out.  
  
"But just before dawn is the best time to sneak into the jinja." Ami pointed out. "With the information Luna gave us, we know that the early morning light is painful at best to them, which means Rei and Jadeite SHOULD be somewhere dark."  
  
Naru stood, brushing herself off. "Well let's do it. I'm still amazed that I'll be able to see Usagi by the end of the day."  
  
"Unless we get killed doing this." Ami said calmly. "Have you accepted that fact as well Naru?"  
  
Naru nodded. "It's not a pleasant thought, confronting one's own death, but I have thought about it and I will die for Usagi if needs be."  
  
"Spoken like a true senshi." Nephrite smiled. "Makoto is still alive, though barely. She will not live much longer."  
  
"And we cannot do anything to help her." Ami's voice caught in her throat. "She is on her own."  
  
Naru placed a gentle hand on Ami's shoulder. "We have no choice Ami. Usagi herself said it, Makoto is performing the greatest act a warrior can, giving of herself to save her princess and friend. We must not let her sacrifice be in vain."  
  
Ami wiped her eyes. "Let's move. The sooner we are out of here, the better."  
  
  
  
Moving so silently that not even the leaves of the trees moved, Naru and Ami crept towards the jinja, the darkness radiating out like a pulsar. What was once one of the holiest places in Juuban was now a vortex of black nothingness. The black acts that were performed there were unspeakable, and the screams that frequently cut through the night heartbreaking. No one from the community dared climb the front steps, and those who had tried to call Rei had gotten screamed at before she killed them through telepathy. Rei was out of control and dangerous, and the knowledge that she and Usagi would fight the final battle made Naru terrified indeed. She had always known Usagi possessed power, but what power could she wield that could rival THIS? Despite assurances from Ami and Nephrite, Naru was convinced they were dreaming. She believed wholeheartedly in her best friend, but she doubted that even she, the infamous Sailor Moon, could stop this evil and save the world. Ami held out a hand, indicating that Naru should stop, and she held her breath as they waited. The unlucky minions performing a patrol of the jinja walked past, avoiding the cleansing morning light that was beginning to break through. Luna was at their pre-arranged spot, staring disdainfully at Naru, who she didn't like. "Well?" Ami breathed to Luna.  
  
Luna shook her head. "Rei and Jadeite are in the room with the knives. You don't want to know the ritual they had here last night, suffice to say that the community will be talking about the screams for the next millennia. They are preparing to finish off Makoto, having bled most of her energy away. The minions are moving as we speak on Usagi, who is at a crossroads. I WISH they could just kill her and be done with it."  
  
Ami frowned at Luna who shrugged. "Hey you asked. I'm playing this role of the double agent for you girls, and because I believe Rei needs to be stopped. I am not doing this for Usagi and I want that to be very clear."  
  
"It is." Naru said in a tight voice.  
  
Luna paused as more minions walked past. "They have been breeding the minions and multiplying them. They have an army the size of which I've never seen before, and they are preparing to head for Usagi. I can feel her energy here, and I'm not evil." She shook her head. "That girl is the brightest and most pure light in the galaxy, and salvation lies within her hands. I wish it had been given to a stronger warrior."  
  
"Like Rei perhaps?" Naru snapped. "Rei who would have used that power to destroy the world?"  
  
"I think Rei was misunderstood." Luna sighed. "But no matter. Rei Hino is dead and the Dark Flame remains. I will draw off the minions and hopefully lure Jadeite and Rei out of the dojo so that you can sneak in and swipe those knives. I promise nothing more than that."  
  
Ami and Naru nodded. Nephrite narrowed his eyes, not trusting Luna for a second, smelling a trap. Luna had evidently forgotten all about him and he planned to use that to his advantage. He might not be flesh, he might not be able to lift a sword and fight, but he could make noise and that might buy them time. "Come on." Ami whispered, crawling on her stomach through the shrubs to the dojo doors. "Now we wait." She said quietly.  
  
Luna walked to the other end of the grounds and tore her dress, mussed her hair and used some mud to make herself look dishevelled. "Sailor Senshi on the grounds!" she hollered at the top of her lungs! "They've come to rescue the girl!"  
  
Minions swarmed out from around the trees and bushes, making their presence known. There were more of them than Ami could count. Closing her eyes to block out the sight, she listened inside. Rei and Jadeite ran for the door and dashed out into the early morning air, leaving the door open behind them. Instantly Naru and Ami were inside. Ami scanned the room, trying not to let her horror at the changes inside distract her. She gestured to a table where there were countless knives, and knew these were the ones they needed. Counting eight, she and Naru shoved them into subspace pockets and prepared to leave the way they came. Naru was thrown to the ground when she bumped into Ami who had froze in shock. Hanging from the ceiling at the other end of the room was Makoto. Her appearance was unspeakable, yet it was still her. Breaking Naru's grip on her arm, ignoring the fact that they had to escape, Ami crept over to Makoto and brushed some hair off her burned and disfigured face. "Mako-chan." She whispered, tears filling her eyes.  
  
Makoto opened her eyes briefly and smiled. "Tell the princess that she was right." She breathed in a voice Ami had to strain to hear. "I held on so that you could steal those knives. Usagi must win and eradicate this evil."  
  
Ami nodded. "Makoto…"  
  
Makoto painfully moved her head, blood breaking through the scabs and cascading down her back. "You cannot save me Ami." She said in a pain filled whisper. "Don't let me die in vain. Remember me and take me with you."  
  
Ami nodded, her tears coursing down her face. "Always." She promised.  
  
"Go." Makoto ground out.  
  
Ami knew she had to go, but found herself quite unable to move. Naru ran up behind her and wrenched her away from Makoto who nodded approvingly and smiled. "You will do well." She told Naru.  
  
Naru pulled Ami to the door and froze, her heart sinking. Jadeite stood there idly, smiling. "So that stupid Luna managed to deceive us." He said conversationally. "No matter. Her fate is fixed anyway. Flame is angry at having been awoken when we were…occupied."  
  
Naru raised angry eyes to Jadeite. "Let us pass, or you die." She hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh no young senshi," Jadeite mocked. "You are the one to die. I imagine Luna never told you that those knives are good only for killing the weakest of minions, but to kill ME and Flame, only Usagi herself can do that. She is the antithesis of all that we are, and she is the only one who can kill or harm us."  
  
"This was a trap." Naru breathed.  
  
"It was." Jadeite nodded. "Luna's loyalty was good though misplaced. I knew she couldn't bear to let her senshi who she found and trained die, so she gave you a chance. I knew when she turned Makoto over that she had changed sides and I've had her watched. I've heard every word you spoke to her, and know every plan and detail." He slowly walked towards them. "Your energy will be a great help to us."  
  
Nephrite watched in helpless anger, unable to do a thing. The girls had no way to get out, and he didn't dare open a warphole, for Jadeite would overrun that as well. Makoto stirred in her bonds, drawing attention to herself. Jadeite laughed. "You see what awaits you? She has stayed alive for weeks, such power you senshi have. But she has outlived her usefulness. Her blood was unwillingly given, and now we can make her a servant of the Void, good only for hunting and killing."  
  
Naru and Ami shared a glance at each other, both having decided that they would not be taken alive. They did not count on Makoto. Pushing past the pain, pushing past the fear of death, Makoto reached into herself. Touching the bond to Usagi one last time, she sent all her love for her through and reached deeper still. Coming to the centre of her being, the essence of Makoto, she touched it and pulled it out. Straining against the bonds that held her, she used all her defiance of the Void and love for her friends to the forefront. 'I love this world.' She thought. With that hope in her heart, the symbol of Jupiter burned brightly on her brow. Drawing all attention to her, she gestured to Nephrite who she could just see through her slitted eyes, making him get them out. The green essence that was Makoto rose and pulsed out. With all that she was she fought and concentrated only on Jadeite, the one who had tormented her the most and the one who had destroyed all their lives. Glowing so brightly no one dared looked directly at her, shining like the corona of the sun she opened her mouth one last time. "Supreme Oak Evolution!" she screamed, the lighting coming to her one last time in a lethal blast. Opening her eyes one final time, she saw an angel before her. "Queen Serenity." She breathed.  
  
Queen Serenity nodded, and touched Makoto. The pain of suffering was gone, the furious sound of Jadeite's voice drowned out by the softness that was the Queen. Focusing her will one final time, Makoto gave herself up to the realm of the dead, having destroyed half the jinja, most of the minions and wounding Jadeite badly. She stood as a spirit and watched as Naru half pulled and half drug Ami across the grounds to safety, watched Ami crying so hard she could hardly move. Closing her ethereal eyes, she focused on Usagi and there she was. She had frozen in the middle of battle and screamed out Makoto's name, knowing she was dead. Weeping in agony, Makoto watched as Usagi attacked with a ferocity she never could have dreamed, tears coursing down her face. Reaching out to her fading bond, she let Usagi know that she was all right and in the end there had been no pain, only peace. "Are you ready?" Queen Serenity asked softly, holding the girl tight.  
  
"Where am I going now?"  
  
Queen Serenity gestured. "Go to the light Makoto. Jupiter will rise again, and your spirit will never die."  
  
Makoto walked towards the light, smiling at Queen Serenity. "You'll let her know, won't you?"  
  
"In the end, you were fine." Queen Serenity nodded. Makoto entered the light, felt love and acceptance and knew it was the aura of her princess, and then knew nothing more.  
  
  
  
Usagi's bloodcurdling scream had tore through the air, shaking Setsuna and Seiya out of their reverie. Tears ran down her face as she dropped to the ground. "Makoto!" she screamed. "No!"  
  
Setsuna paused for a moment, closing her eyes in respect. Makoto had sacrificed her life to buy her princess more time. "Don't let her sacrifice for you be in vain." She hissed at Usagi. "Fight Usagi."  
  
Usagi glanced up at Setsuna, wiping her eyes. She let rage and hatred cascade through her as she lunged at the nearest minion, almost bodily tearing it apart. Throwing her attack in a wide range, she took out all the minions with ease, drawing deeply on the crystal and letting her grief direct her actions. Setsuna and Seiya stared at her in awe. Glowing with a silver aura around her, she no longer appeared as Sailor Moon, as she fought to keep her transformation. Turning into the princess, Usagi brought up her hands as she prepared to send another wave of energy to the minions who were retreating. "What happened?" Seiya questioned. "Why did she transform into the princess?"  
  
Setsuna paused, thinking. "She'll be eighteen in seven months Seiya, and then Sailor Moon will be gone forever. The closer she gets to her birthday and her transformation into a full Lunarian, the harder it will be for her to stay transformed." She explained.  
  
"What do we do?" Seiya questioned.  
  
"Do not presume too much Seiya, she is my princess, not yours." Setsuna warned. "Do not interfere with the person she is meant to be."  
  
Seiya held up his hands. "I was worried about her. She is my girlfriend after all."  
  
"She is your girlfriend for now. She has a choice to make Seiya, either you or Mamoru, do not force her to make that choice and know that it will be hers alone." Setsuna cautioned. "She must think only of herself when she makes that choice."  
  
Seiya narrowed his eyes at her. "You know who she's going to choose, don't you?"  
  
"I do." Setsuna replied. "I will give you no indication as to who, or when she will decide. She doesn't even know I know, and we'll keep it that way."  
  
Usagi walked over to them, going into Seiya's outstretched arms then turning to Setsuna. "Take me home Sets?" she questioned. "I'm very tired. It's been a hellish day."  
  
Setsuna wrapped an arm around Usagi's shoulders and led her to her car, casting a warning glance at Seiya. "We will pay tribute to Makoto." She murmured to Usagi, helping her into the car. "And prepare to finish this at last."  
  
  
  
Minako closed her eyes; tears welling out of them and letting Artemis pull her close. Usagi had just told them every detail of Makoto's glorious sacrifice and she grieved. When she didn't have Usagi, she had Makoto. The three of them had always been closer than the rest of the senshi, and now she was gone. The wonderful girl who could fight so well and cook like a dream, the girl with so many aspirations in life, was dead. She had died alone. "No," Hotaru replied to her unspoken thought, wiping tears from her eyes as well. "Makoto didn't die alone."  
  
Michiru sat next to Minako. "She died to save her friends, she died to buy Usagi time, and in the end she wasn't alone. The Queen was with her."  
  
Minako wept bitterly into Artemis' embrace, not wanting to hear the words. Artemis stood, lifting Minako. "I'm going to take her to her room." He said in a quiet voice. "She's in no shape to hear condolences."  
  
Haruka and the others nodded, knowing Usagi was in much the same condition. With little effort, he carried her up the stairs in the spacious house Haruka and Michiru had bought and laid Minako on her bed. Kissing her forehead he prepared to leave. Minako reached out and grabbed him. "Don't leave me." She said in a small voice.  
  
Artemis shook his head. "I can't stay here Minako. You're grieving and that's good. Let yourself grieve for Makoto. Our time will come later."  
  
"Our time is now." Minako said firmly. "I need…something Artemis. I need to feel alive, to feel loved. I am the cursed scout, destined to never know love. I just lost one of the people I love more than life itself. I need to feel love around me now."  
  
"You are overcome." Artemis said. "I do not want to take advantage of that."  
  
"You won't be Artemis." Minako breathed, pulling him to her. "Let's mourn Makoto together and celebrate her life."  
  
Artemis gave in, wanting to be close to the one he had found, trained and loved from afar for so long. "For Makoto." He agreed, lowering himself to her bed.  
  
  
  
Ami and Naru returned to their hiding spot by the arcade. Ami was doubled over with grief, unable to stop sobbing. She had stayed as long as she could, feeling she owed that much to Makoto to make sure her death was remembered. "Come on Ami." Naru said urgently. "Once we get to Usagi then we can grieve, but for now we have to run!"  
  
Ami nodded, grabbing Naru's hand. "Sailor Teleport." She murmured, focusing on their destination.  
  
Naru held Ami's hand tighter, remembering her lessons. In a back part of her mind, she thanked Makoto for her sacrifice and promised to remember her always. Makoto's death would not be in vain.  
  
  
  
Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna and Usagi stood in a circle in their yard. Usagi had pulled out a picture of Makoto and had created a monument to her. While Minako and Artemis consummated their emotions at last, in an attempt to give them privacy and grieve as one, Usagi had suggested a memorial. Closing her eyes, she let all her memories of Makoto invade her senses, knowing that she couldn't hold on to the pain much longer. She had to be strong and that meant she couldn't mourn much longer. The pain was fresh, but she knew the way of fate. Jupiter would be reborn, Makoto's soul immortal. She cursed the Void for changing fate, for Setsuna had finally admitted that the future was now damaged beyond reparation.  
  
Michiru stared into her mirror with concern. Ami and Naru were on their way, as was the blackness for Usagi. As she transformed into a full Lunarian and came into her powers she would be vulnerable. They fought an enemy they had no way to defeat, and she knew, as the other Outers did that Usagi soon would not be able to transform at all until her birthday. Without Sailor Moon, they had no way to defeat the minions because none of them were willing to risk the life of their princess until she was strong again. Haruka stood beside her, sharing her worry.  
  
  
  
Hotaru let out a small sigh of sadness. She hated being right all the time. She shock of Makoto's death had startled her to the point she had asked to be excused from classes, unable to concentrate. The climax was approaching, the last battle coming near. She turned her eyes to Usagi and prayed that her princess would be strong enough, for in the end, it all fell on her.  
  
  
  
Luna was surprised they hadn't come after her. She glanced around her, not seeing or sensing any evil. Dashing towards the park, she thought cleverly of her plan, not realizing that she was losing her grip on reality. Like Rei, the Void had swallowed up the goodness that was inside her. She had turned long enough to help the girls get the knives that would enable them to kill minions, then in a fit of betrayal had admitted the truth. She hadn't saved Makoto but she had saved Ami, while hoping she doomed Usagi. Through her muddled mind, she admitted things didn't make sense though she didn't care. She had lost Artemis, one who she wanted to make pay for leaving her. She had loved him, though she had never told him and never said anything nice to him, but she thought he should have known of her love. Stumbling to a halt, she saw a figure before her, radiating black nothingness. As the bolt struck her, darkness moved over her senses and she knew nothing more.  
  
  
  
Rei stared at the limp body of Luna, who she had NOT killed, despite Jadeite's orders to the contrary. She was saddened by the death of Makoto but could not find it within her to mourn or to cry. Sympathy and compassion had fled her black heart, leaving only emptiness that swallowed her whole. She sneered at the thought of Jadeite who had outlived his usefulness. It was time for him to die, time for blood, and she would be the victor. She looked forward to the final battle between her and Usagi, as it was meant to be. She remembered the spell Jadeite had cast on her, making her the Dark Flame. The last thing she saw was her heart, still beating, breaking out of her body and flying away, before that void was filled with black. Planning on how to kill Jadeite, she lugged the body of Luna up the jinja steps and back into the evil that she had willingly embraced.  
  
  
  
Usagi sighed into the night. She had the gift of foresight and she saw the terror that would be rent upon the earth if she failed in her task. Accepting her destiny had never been easy for her, but now she had to. Blowing a kiss into the night she smiled. "Goodbye Makoto." Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to remember briefly before choosing her next plan of attack. The moon would not be covered over by blood and flames this time. This war was personal, and she would make them pay.  
  
  
  
And that is the end of this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it and please let me know if you want more! Another chapter? To all Makoto lovers, I am sorry about her death, but it was necessary for the plotline. I don't hate Makoto, I rather enjoyed her most of the time and killing her was very difficult to do. NO FLAMES PLEASE! If anyone wants more of this story, let me know through reviews which are my life. I realize this chapter might not be as good as some of the others, but let's remember that I'm also very sick and writing this. If all goes well, tomorrows chapter will be better.  
  
Ja ne! 


	12. Chapter 12

Hello all! Well I'm working through the sickness and the writers' block attempting to put out a chapter that everyone will enjoy and hopefully live up to your expectations. Not much to say here today except reviews are life to me! Please read and review but be kind! No Flames. Any suggestions you want to email me are much appreciated and all emails sent to me will be answered! Standard disclaimers apply…. I'm too sick to try and be witty.  
  
  
  
Rei crept back into the shadows, avoiding Jadeite. She had been dodging him for days now since she had discovered that her power superseded his. She shook her head at the destruction of the jinja. Even now, weeks after Makoto had sacrificed herself in a manner that brought honour to all who knew her, Rei felt the loss of her friend. She had such aspiring plans for Makoto, turning her into one of her disciples, and hoping to use her to kill Jadeite. She was in awe of the power that Makoto had drawn upon herself, actually managing to destroy minions and wound Jadeite. Desperation to save your friends was a powerful cause she supposed. She no longer had friends and honestly couldn't remember what it was like to have them. The jinja was over half destroyed, and she had no intention of rebuilding it. The people no longer even attempted to walk up the stairs to check on her, and they crossed the street to avoid being too close to a place they were convinced was cursed. Jadeite had finally revealed the fate of Yuuichirou and her grandfather, admitted freely that he had used them as sacrifices in the beginning when he had escaped the eternal sleep and was still weak. Her grandfather especially had fought long and hard, using his purity and his faith to fight, but in the end he was consumed by the Void, horrified at the creature his granddaughter was going to become, sorrowful and her choice. Rei thought back as to why she had chosen Jadeite a thousand years ago, knowing it was because it was forbidden and sinful. They were enmeshed in a web of darkness that they could never escape from no matter how many times they were reborn.  
  
She sneered as she passed the sleeping form of Luna. What a disappointment the former cat had turned out to be too! She had gone insane, unable to cope with being human once more, unable to handle the game she was playing and unable to understand why Artemis had left her. She could not handle her feelings and they had driven her mad. Luna's only goal was vengeance on Artemis, not caring about Minako, but she wanted to hurt the man she had loved from a distance. Rei shook her head. Artemis did not read minds and therefore could not have known about Luna's feelings. Rei knew he had long loved Minako and she had taken pleasure in telling Luna that Minako and Artemis were now sleeping together. Once she had told her that, she had watched that small line of sanity snap in Luna's eyes, replaced with the blankness of lunacy. Her grip on reality faded, and she was left with one goal: To kill Artemis and hurt Usagi.  
  
Jadeite paused as he passed Rei, his suspicions mounting. The girl had changed in the months since he had re-discovered her and he wasn't sure he liked it. True, her will was just as dark and as black as his, but her power was beginning to surpass his. He realized that the dynamic had changed and Rei was very capable of stealing power for herself. He no longer trusted his Dark Flame Princess as he once had, and knew that she had always craved unquestioned leadership and power, that was one of the reasons that she had always hated Usagi, and a thousand years ago, Selenity. He knew that the time to strike Usagi would be soon, remembering well the physiology of the Lunarians and knowing that until she completed her transformation on her eighteenth birthday she was vulnerable and they still had a chance to destroy her. He knew he had probably converted Rei too quickly, but once he had freed himself from the eternal sleep, a hellish existence if he ever thought of one, leaving her for hours at a time under pulsing waves of black nothingness, converting her more quickly because he yearned for his lover back. He didn't want Rei to be just another drone, a mindless hunter and killer, he wanted her to be his equal, but he feared that all the Void energy he had used on her had warped her mind and she now shared the insanity that had overwhelmed Luna. "Flame." He called out to her. "You have to remember that you must stay where I can see you."  
  
Rei walked over to him. "Worried about me at this point? You weren't when you sent me up against Usagi twice." She sneered. "I'm still angry at you for killing Makoto. She would have been my disciple Jadeite, and you destroyed that."  
  
Jadeite shook his head. "She committed suicide." He paused. "How is the rebuilding of our army coming? I find it so odd to believe that she could have generated enough power to kill all those minions and harm me."  
  
"Desperation is a funny thing." Rei commented. "She never would have killed herself if you hadn't have tormented her and her friends. She gave herself to save their lives, thereby making herself a martyr." She walked towards him. "Don't say her name to me again."  
  
"Usagi and her senshi have done much killing of the minions in these past few weeks." He said, sighing. "I can't believe they got past me with those killing knives. Granted they are only killing weak minions, but they are destroying them nonetheless."  
  
"That is your fault." Rei said tersely. "You knew that Luna was a traitor and you let them get the knives anyway. If you hadn't have played around with them, then they wouldn't have escaped and Makoto would still be alive." She sneered. "Either way Jadeite, you have outlived your usefulness."  
  
"What are you saying Flame?" Jadeite backed away from her, the light of madness in her eyes.  
  
"It is the way of the Void, to kill the teacher when the student is ready. I am ready Jadeite, with powers that surpass yours. You are of no more use to me; you have no more power over me. Once more you are betrayed by a woman who you trusted." She walked towards him, dark flames dancing from her fingers.  
  
"You cannot kill me." Jadeite protested.  
  
"Because of who we were to each other? A thousand years ago we were evil sinners who sated our carnal pleasure upon each other as we committed the darkest of acts, and now, you ensured that I have more power than you. I downplayed it until you let your guard down. Baka yaro," she sighed. "Only now, at the end, do you understand."  
  
Jadeite raised his hands in front of him, pulling down black lightning. "I hate to kill you Flame." He said, regret in his voice. "But you leave me no choice."  
  
Before another word could be spoken, Rei pulsed a wave of black flames towards him, no mercy in her blank and unseeing purple eyes. Jadeite desperately shot at her, using his powers, calling upon the strength of the Void and realizing what a blind fool he had been. Rei had every intention of not just killing him, but destroying his soul into the smallest possible bits so that he could never be resurrected, never rise again. For the first time, he was faced with his absolute end. He threw bolt after bolt of dark lighting at her, only to have her laugh manically, hold up a hand to block it and send it back towards him, her own power added. Sprawled on the ground, he stared up at the sky dazed. Her crows, Demos and Phobos flew towards him, obeying her dark commands. With a wordless yell, he felt Rei's final attack hit him, felt himself be torn apart and dissolve into nothingness and cursed himself for a fool for ever trusting her, while rejoicing in the fact that the white moon princess could never stand against such power.  
  
Rei watched dispassionately as her former lover was swallowed by the black hole she had created, ensuring that he was truly gone, never to rise again or return. She had meant to torture him more first, before she killed him. Shrugging, she turned from where he had fought frantically for his life, kicking Luna awake. Luna opened her eyes, staring at Rei with unbridled hatred. "It is time." She told Luna. "We are gathering the remaining minions and heading towards the beacon of light in Canada."  
  
"You refer to Usagi." Luna spat.  
  
Rei nodded. "I am the Dark Flame and unstoppable. You can take your revenge on Artemis while I destroy that bitch once and for all. If I could kill Jadeite with such ease, she will be no problem, for she is weak."  
  
Luna stood. "I will go with you." She sighed. "Vengeance for the one who left me will be mine."  
  
  
  
Mamoru walked across the school grounds where Usagi, Minako and Seiya attended, jealousy burning him up inside. When he closed his eyes, the image of Usagi kissing Seiya haunted him, burned itself into his brain and he knew that he would never forget it. Having learned his lesson well, he was still unable to stay away from Usagi, even if it included stalking her. He made a point to avoid Haruka, not wanting another beating like the one she had meted out for him. Turning a corner, not really paying attention, he stopped. Seiya stood before him, seething with indignant rage. "You!" he spat.  
  
Seiya nodded. "So Mamoru, you didn't heed my warning the last time we spoke. I told you to protect her." He said in a dangerous voice. "And instead you nearly destroy her."  
  
Mamoru shook his head. "It's not like that at all. What would you know of it anyway?"  
  
Seiya laughed. "She told me stupid!" he gestured towards the school. "And Minako told me everything Usako didn't."  
  
"What did you call her?" Mamoru narrowed his eyes. "You have no right to call her Usako. She is mine."  
  
Seiya waved a finger in front of Mamoru's face. "She is my little bunny now Mamoru. You threw her out like garbage and she found her way to me. She now comes to me for comfort and I hold her in my arms. You don't know where her sensitive spots are, do you? You don't know how to pleasure her, but I do." He taunted. "She loves me, even if she cannot say the words. She has no place in her life for you."  
  
Mamoru said nothing, seething with rage and jealousy, knowing some of it was true. "You make it sound as though you two have made love." He said with a barely controlled voice.  
  
"Not yet," Seiya admitted. "But soon enough I think."  
  
Mamoru threw a punch at Seiya's face. Seiya, not expecting it, flew backwards, banging his head onto the side of a brick wall. Leaping to his feet, he ran for Mamoru who punched him again, glad to be working his anger and rage out on the one who he felt deserved it. "You took her from me." He snarled, throwing Seiya across the parking lot.  
  
Seiya stood and lunged at Mamoru, taking his legs out from underneath him and landing several punches to his ribs and face. "You sent her to me." He replied. "I will make her choose me."  
  
Mamoru grabbed Seiya's long ponytail and wrapped it around his hand, yanking his head back, ready to break it. "You have no idea how much I love her do you?" he said, breath coming in quick pants.  
  
Seiya turned to him, sweat on his brow, blood on his face. "The same could be said for me Mamoru." He replied, curling his lip. "I love her too."  
  
Mamoru backed away. "We cannot do this you know."  
  
"You started it." Seiya walked towards him.  
  
"If she finds out about this, she won't choose either of us, rather she'll get angry that we fought like barbarians, though it did feel good to put a fist in your face. I've wanted to do that for so long." Mamoru admitted.  
  
"As have I." Seiya agreed. "You really think she'd be angry if she found out about this?"  
  
Mamoru nodded. "If you have to ask that question, I guess you don't know her as well as you thought you did."  
  
Seiya nodded. "But I am willing to learn."  
  
Mamoru turned his back on Seiya, walking away. "May the best man win."  
  
"I will indeed." Seiya replied.  
  
  
  
Usagi sighed with relief, glad that Mamoru had stopped beating Seiya to a bloody pulp, eavesdropping shamelessly on their conversation. Though she knew Seiya was a good fighter, he was no match for Mamoru in a jealousy- induced rage. No one was and she knew that well. She knew it had been a point of honour between the two rivals to not back down and let the other one see him weak, but she still disapproved of how they had settled their differences. She cocked a head to the sky, knowing Rei and Luna had arrived at last and were going to be hunting her, if they weren't already. She could delay no longer with her choice.  
  
  
  
Minako grinned as she watched Artemis; not knowing it was possible to be this happy. He was such a handsome man, and with a little fashion help from her was one of the most attractive men she had ever seen. And he was hers. All hers. She, the cursed senshi, the one destined to never find love or happiness had found it with her guardian. She remembered their first night together, grateful that Usagi had given them privacy, sad that it had taken the death of Makoto to bring them fully to each other. Their time together she treasured, as Artemis tried to find his place in this life, wondering what he would do. Usagi had given her full and complete blessing on the two, and it was decided that once Usagi was a full Lunarian and came fully into her powers and was no longer vulnerable to the Void that she would marry Minako and Artemis, as befits the monarch. To know that in a few short months she would be his wife brought her joy she had never known. There was a fulfillment in her soul that had never been there and she rejoiced in it. "Artemis!" she called out to him, seeing that he had stopped and was staring at something in the distance.  
  
Artemis gestured for Minako to come closer, yet never once tearing his eyes from whatever he was looking at. As Minako came and stood by his side, he gestured ahead. "That's Luna." He murmured.  
  
Minako squinted, trying to see what he did. His eyes were still cat- sharp, and hers were no match for his. "Where?" she asked, trying to see the cat.  
  
"That woman there." Artemis pointed. "That's Luna in her human form."  
  
Minako sucked in her breath. Luna was certainly very pretty as a human! "Luna?" she called out.  
  
Luna let out a laugh that sent shivers down Minako's spine. "Artemis," she began. "You replaced me with this little girl?" she shook her head. "Shame on you Artemis for cheating on me like this."  
  
Minako turned to Artemis, her eyes widening in indignation. Artemis shook his head. "I didn't know she had any feelings for me Minako." He said quickly. "She's never told me and never said anything nice to me."  
  
"And Diana from the future didn't give it away?" Luna asked, contemptuous.  
  
"Diana is much like Chibi Usa," Artemis began. "She didn't really exist because the future is not set, but always in motion."  
  
Luna came closer to them and Minako could see the insanity burning there along with jealousy. Using her link as Senshi of Love she reached out to feel what Luna was feeling and recoiled in shock. What once may have been love was now twisted and evil, perverted into a shapeless black mass that could no longer be seen as any form of emotion at all. "She's insane." Minako whispered.  
  
"Why do people keep alluding to that?" Luna asked, her eyes unfocused, something silver flashing through her fingers. "I mean you no harm Minako, for in the end it's always the man's fault, particularly if it's Artemis." She smiled. "We could be friends you and I. Discuss his technique in bed perhaps?"  
  
Minako turned again to Artemis who was flushed. "Luna you and I never did anything!"  
  
"In this lifetime perhaps." Luna agreed. "Ah but a thousand years ago…"  
  
"A thousand years ago means nothing!" Artemis snarled. "Let it go!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that Arti." Luna mocked. "See I promised myself that I would kill you, and that's just what I'm here to do."  
  
Before another word could be spoken, Luna jabbed the knife towards Artemis, fully intent on delivering a stroke before killing him, to make him writhe in agony. When the knife struck Minako, she was quite amazed. "Minako!" Artemis yelled, seeing that she had flung herself under the knife, taking the blow for him.  
  
Minako coughed, blood seeping out of her thigh. "I don't feel a thing." She said, her eyes wide.  
  
"Your system is in shock." Artemis breathed. "We have to get you to Hotaru."  
  
Luna leapt back, snarling. "I'll be back for you Artemis." She informed him. "You can't escape me, and I won't stop until you are dead."  
  
"Luna so help me," Artemis began in an angry voice. "When I see you next, I will kill you myself for this!"  
  
Luna laughed, lunacy in the ear-splitting sound. "I look forward to it." And she was gone.  
  
  
  
Hotaru was pulled from her reverie as she looked up at the late afternoon sky. She didn't want to focus on geography homework at the moment; rather she was more worried about the upcoming trials. She knew that Usagi had finally decided to make her choice, knew that Rei and Luna were in the city, knew that the end was coming. Silence greeted her and she greeted it back with silence, preferring to think. Only she and Setsuna, the two "mystical" senshi had any idea of the ramifications of this upcoming battle, the one where the white moon could be destroyed fully and utterly. She remembered the original fifth planet after Mars, in a time remembered by few. That planet had been overrun with the Void and had torn itself apart. Modern day scholars said it was a natural asteroid collision that had caused the belt to be there, but she knew the truth. It had once been a planet, full of people as peace loving as the moon, as mysterious as she herself was. Indeed she was one of the few remaining from that long dead bloodline, of a family that had fled to Saturn to escape the Void. The blackness had torn the planet apart, and there were no survivors from that horrible time, but the Void remained, waiting and eternal. Hotaru knew many didn't understand why the white moon was where the power was, and she wasn't sure she could explain it fully, save that the peacemakers were there. The scholars, those with true power all resided on the moon. Lunarians were the most beautiful people in the galaxy, the most trusted and the most kind. Now there was only one of them left and until she fully came into her power, she was vulnerable. Though Hotaru was only thirteen years old, she vowed that nothing would harm her princess until she was strong again.  
  
  
  
Setsuna glanced up from her reading, smiling at Haruka and Michiru who wore worried frowns on their faces. "And what causes that look today?"  
  
"Ami and Naru." Michiru sighed.  
  
"They spent so much time on their own, we're not sure they can fully incorporate themselves with the rest of us." Haruka added. "I am concerned."  
  
"And they were trained by a Negaversian general." Michiru added.  
  
"Nephrite was good in the end." Naru's quiet voice sounded behind them. "I would have died for him, and in the end he was no longer evil."  
  
Three heads turned to face her. "Come and talk to us Naru." Michiru patted the cushion. "You are the newest senshi and I would know you better."  
  
Naru smiled, glad that she was accepted by Usagi's friends.  
  
  
  
Ami stared into the blackness of her room, unable to pull herself out the melancholy she had fallen into. Yes she had succeeded in her mission, training Naru, stealing the knives and bringing Naru to Usagi. Usagi had fully forgiven Ami, admitted she trusted her completely and welcomed her home. Yet Ami felt the loss of Makoto deeply, perhaps more strongly than any of the others and her feelings scared her. She had realized that perhaps she had loved Makoto more than the other girls had. Makoto had been there for all of them, Minako and Usagi more so than anyone else, but the time she spent with Ami she had treasured. She had watched Makoto give of herself to save their lives and buy Usagi time. She dreamt every night about Makoto's end, feeling she owed that much to her friend. She could not let her go, not let her memory die. Staring out her window, she sighed. "Come back Makoto."  
  
  
  
Usagi walked through the streets of Halifax, unseeing and uncaring. She knew who she would choose, for in the end there was only one choice. She had nearly torn her soul apart trying to decide what to do, and in the end she took the advice of Setsuna and her mother and thought only of herself, not caring what the others thought, not caring who she would hurt with this decision. She had chosen who would get her heart and her love for eternity and she hoped the choice was the right one. She was now out of time for the darkness had come to her, and the Dark Flame Princess was waiting.  
  
  
  
Mamoru knelt in his apartment and prayed. "I know I don't often pray, and in fact I am quite sacrilegious at times." He began. "But Usako has such a difficult future ahead of her, and I pray for her. She shines so brightly that there are times I cannot look at her, her heart pure and full of love. Please Goddess, don't let the light that shines on her face go out."  
  
  
  
Seiya glanced to the night sky, knowing Usagi's choice was at hand. "I might not have done much since I returned to earth," he admitted. "But I showed her how much I love her." Making a wish on the moon, hoping it was a good sign, he prayed. "Let her choose me."  
  
  
  
Rei wrapped her hands around the throat of an innocent, needing to kill blindly. Usagi knew she was here, knew that their time fast approached. Planning on leading her into a trap and killing her she rejoiced. She knew she was not weak as Jadeite was and therefore the touch of Usagi would not destroy her. With only a few months until her transformation was complete, she knew Usagi could be defeated easily, and she always could for she was weak and lazy. "Death comes." Rei whispered to her dead victim. "And I lead the army it rides with."  
  
  
  
  
  
And that's the end of this chapter! I hope it lives up to the other chapters as I'm still really sick and had a bad case of writers block! You guessed what the next chapter is…USAGI'S CHOICE!! Let me know if you want more or not, and forgive me if this isn't up to my usual standards, but I really am sick! Read and review but be kind! 


	13. MEMO! MUST READ BEFORE CHAPTER 13!!!!!!!

Hello all! Just a memo before I post the most awaited chapter in my story other than the final battle which will immediately follow….I did a count, went through every review I had (which at the time I wrote this was 223) and here is the count just for those who want to know.  
  
Mamoru: 38 for  
  
  
  
Seiya: 26 for  
  
I just want to mention that I have no problem with either Mamoru or Usagi although there are times I could cheerfully kill Mamoru without a second thought and am considering that for another fic I'm working on which I'll post when I'm done this one called "Lead me not into Temptation." I hope that people will want to read it! Now then, I just wanted to say that I know I can't please all the people all the time and I'm hoping that I'm not going to lost half my readers when I finally have Usagi make her choice. Please remember that there is no bias here, and I am choosing the one who will better fit in with the STORYLINE. I don't want any flames and you have all been forewarned. I know I can't please everyone but I hope that you will like/accept who I choose and keep reading my stories. Most of my stories will be Usagi based, maybe some Minako thrown in there for good measure, but with them I will alternate Usagi between Seiya or Mamoru depending on who I like at the time.  
  
So remember, I hope tomorrow's chapter lives up to the expectations of everyone and I hope that people will still keep reading once Usagi's choice has been made. Please let me know if anyone out there is interested in reading any other fanfics for Sailor Moon that I post, or would it be a worthless gesture?  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading!!  
  
Serenitas 


	14. Chapter 13

Hello all! Sorry I'm a day late in getting this posted, but I spent all of yesterday at the doctor's office being very ill. Does anyone else know that Canada's has a crappy health care system? Anyway, as I mentioned in previous chapters, this is the one where Usagi makes her choice. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I am choosing the character who fits in with the storyline, and I hope everyone understands that. I would like to take the time to say a special thanks to my best friend Necton_Minako who's concern over my health is what drove me back to the computer I'm not supposed to be on yet, to BenRG and CrystalDove for all their reassuring emails and support that they offered as well, and everyone else who sent me wonderful suggestions and email. Thank you! Reviews are life to me and I hope that this chapter lives up to everyone's expectations – I am still very VERY sick… Standard disclaimers apply, I do not own Sailor Moon no matter how much I wish for it….  
  
  
  
Rei narrowed her eyes. She had to find some way to strike at Usagi that would be relatively safe for her. Usagi's touch was death for her, whether she had become a full Lunarian or not. Her time was short. After some of the massive strikes Usagi had lead, very aggressively against her, Luna and the minions, she knew she had to resort to something drastic. As part of her training, Jadeite had versed her very thoroughly in the physiological makeup of all Lunarians, telling her that as a last resort she could release a sickness upon Usagi that she could not fight off. While her immune system changed along with the rest of her, she was at her most vulnerable now. Luna was no help, hopelessly insane, launching futile attack after futile attack on Artemis who beat her off again and again. She was ready to tell Artemis to just kill her and be done with it. Heading into the small room she had rented on the outskirts of town, she focused her will, calling to mind all her lessons on how to kill a fledgling Lunarian…that most irritating of all creatures, the Moon Princess herself. Her time was short now, only a few short months until Usagi would be unstoppable by any standards. Desperation made Rei sloppy, uncaring of what sickness she called, hoping only to incapacitate Usagi long enough to get close enough to kill her. She didn't care about the so-called honourable final face off. She worked from the darkness and the shadows where she could remain relatively safe. Calling down all the plagues she could think of, she ordered them to Usagi and smiled in anticipation. Soon the white moon princess would be dead and destiny would belong to her. It was only right, wasn't it?  
  
  
  
Usagi had been having a fairly good day, having taken time away from Seiya to just be herself and not an arm ornament. She knew Seiya loved her, but there were times where she felt he loved her for her beauty alone. She was out today with Haruka and Michiru, her favourite couple because they, unlike Artemis and Minako weren't forever attached at the lip. Haruka had offered to give Usagi some driving lessons, in anticipation for her applying for her driver's licence, which Usagi had readily agreed to do. Now knowing the difference between the gas and brake pedal, cursing the horror of a stick shift, she apologized profusely to Haruka for bucking her beloved car halfway down the street before running into a garbage can and bending the passenger mirror into the side of the car. (A.N – Memories…I did the same thing a long time ago…) Leaning over to glance into a window, she felt a shadow cross her path and glanced up, seeing Mamoru. He opened his mouth to speak to her as her face lost all colour. Usagi collapsed in the middle of Spring Garden Road, oblivious to all except the strong arms that caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
  
  
Haruka paced the house, furious, helpless. Usagi was in a bad state, and nothing Hotaru could do would get the sickness out of her system. She confirmed that it had been sent by Rei, designed specifically for Usagi and meant to kill her. Slowly, it was. It would beat down her defences until she was dead. Mamoru had refused to leave the house, telling Haruka that if she wanted to beat the living crap out him, to do so, because he wasn't leaving Usagi like this. Minako had called Seiya who admitted he couldn't bring himself to be near sick people, not his brothers, not his princess, not even his girlfriend. Minako claimed she understood, sticking her tongue out at the phone as she hung up. "It's getting worse, isn't it?" Setsuna questioned Hotaru.  
  
"She's conscious now, but she's coughing up a lot of blood. She's in so much pain and I can't do a damn thing! She's too weak to focus the ginzuishou on herself." Hotaru said in frustration. "In any case, I don't think it would work, because Rei planned it this way."  
  
"She's probably watching now," Artemis added. "Along with that nutcase Luna."  
  
"I have no doubt." Michiru added. "We are not supposed to see them hovering outside Usagi's room, delighting in her slow and agonizing death. We are supposed to ignore it."  
  
"Ignore it hell!" Haruka cursed. "Rei has no trace of honour in her soul! Afraid to face Usagi in open and honourable combat, she instead sinks to biological warfare. Only the most crazed minds of all millennia have done so. Remember in the Silver Millennium, those nut jobs from Nadac?"  
  
"Oh heavens yes." Setsuna chuckled. "They were certainly the bunch weren't they? Spreading decay and disease wherever they went."  
  
Ami entered, rubbing her eyes. "You'd think that with me, a future med student, Hotaru a born healer, Mamoru a surgical resident and Setsuna a scientist that we could find some way to alleviate her pain." She shook her head. "Is this what awaits me as a doctor? To see my patients suffer and know that I cannot give them any measure of relief?" she burst out.  
  
Mamoru walked over to her. "I realize that I am the most unwelcome person in the world right now," he began. "But Ami I can speak from experience when I say that as a doctor, your greatest joy will come from those who get well and heal under your care, and they will comfort you when you lose one. Yes there are times when you will have to stand aside, but that is life. This is harder for all of us because Rei targeted Usagi. We know she chose this plague because it is lethal."  
  
Ami smiled at Mamoru. "I never thought of it that way Mamoru." She admitted. "I hate being helpless."  
  
"We all do." Haruka growled. "I need to punch something."  
  
Michiru abruptly walked to the other side of the room, hiding behind Mamoru. "Here you go."  
  
Haruka's eyes lit up as she cracked her knuckles and crossed the room, heading for Mamoru. "Stop it!" Minako cried. "This isn't going to help anything."  
  
"Au contraire," Haruka smiled. "It will help me a great deal."  
  
Mamoru smirked at her. "Hit me with your best shot Haruka. I'm not as easy as I was all those months ago."  
  
"My what an open statement." Michiru drawled. "To be interpreted in so many ways."  
  
Naru paused just inside the door. "Am I supposed to inform you that Rei and Luna are hovering outside Usagi's room, trying to open her window and get inside, and that this house is surrounded by minions moving in as we speak?"  
  
She hadn't finished her sentence before people had rapidly moved to windows to look outside. Hearing a crash of glass upstairs, Haruka was the first to break out of her reverie. "Kitten!" she yelled, stampeding up the stairs.  
  
  
  
Seiya sighed, knowing he should go to Usagi, but admitting to himself that he couldn't. He hated sickness in all forms, and despite Minako's assurance that it was an illness designed just for Usagi, he didn't think he could stand to see her sick. She was so strong and beautiful and that was how he liked to think of her. He paused, remembering that she had her choice to make, and remembered Minako had mentioned his rival was there. Making up his mind, he headed for Usagi's home, determined not to let Mamoru win her this time.  
  
  
  
Luna hovered over Usagi's bed, smiling as the girl coughed and choked from her illness, her face red with fever, her body contorted in pain. Rei had not stopped laughing since she laid eyes on Usagi, and Luna was under orders to steal the crystal so they could slowly chip away pieces of it, thereby chipping away pieces of Usagi's life and add to her torment. "You!" Haruka's infuriated roar filled the room. "Get the hell away from her."  
  
Luna smirked. "You take one step closer and I'll kill her here and now."  
  
Haruka froze, unwilling to compromise the life of her little kitten. She held out a hand, staying the other senshi where they were behind her. She felt a slight breeze on her legs and glanced down, admiring how quickly Artemis had changed shape and headed towards Luna. He was the only one who could distract Luna now. Luna reached for the crystal on Usagi's heaving chest, triumphant. "You see?" she gloated. "You cannot beat the Void, and with her gone, victory will be ours!" her hand closed around the crystal.  
  
It was uncertain what happened next; for the light shone so brightly that many could not see. Luna reached for the crystal just as it pulsed out a protective shield of energy surrounding Usagi. Usagi's crescent moon flared to life, protecting her as the crystal shoved Luna away. It was the mythical, never before seen but much heard about self-defence system. It had always been said that every member of the Moon Kingdom Royal Family had protection from the ginzuishou, even if they couldn't protect themselves. The ginzuishou was not just a normal crystal, but also a gift from the Goddess herself. It recognized its holder, knew she was in danger and reacted. Her life was tied in with the ginzuishou. Without Usagi, it would just be a pretty piece of glass.  
  
Artemis lunged at Luna, the force of his attack shoving her out the window. Falling down to the ground, he had just enough time to position her underneath him to cushion his fall. They hit the ground with a sickening thud. Timidly, he glanced at Luna, horrified at how far her lunacy had progressed. He opened her rust brown eyes and smiled at him. "We finish this." She rasped.  
  
Artemis nodded. "Let's take it away from here."  
  
"I care not." Luna replied.  
  
  
  
Rei ordered the minions to strike and strike quickly. With a bloodcurdling roar, they moved in on the house, startling all who were inside. Flashes of light indicated transformations as the senshi came dashing out of the house, armed to the teeth with the killing knives. Rei was certain Usagi had been left unprotected; going to finish what Luna had failed to do.  
  
  
  
Seiya saw the fighting, heard the roars and sighed. He was so tired of fighting these things! Speaking his transformation words, he transformed and ran into battle, joining the senshi who were tired as well.  
  
  
  
Rei smiled triumphantly at her handiwork when she sat on the side of Usagi's bed, unwilling to touch her even through blankets, lest she kill her with her pure touch. "I told you I'd take it all from you." She nodded. "I told you I'd win in the end." She reached for the ginzuishou.  
  
"Touch it and die."  
  
Rei turned to see Mamoru, her erstwhile lover in the doorway, seething with rage. "Hello love." She purred.  
  
Mamoru sneered at her. "You are a sick and insane little girl. Get away from her."  
  
Rei appeared to consider it for a moment before shaking her head. "No." she grinned at him. "You don't know this is lethal do you? No matter what you do, you cannot heal her. She cannot be saved."  
  
"And neither can you." Mamoru snarled.  
  
Rei threw back her head, laughing. "You can't kill me! Only she can!"  
  
"I'll do my damnedest." He vowed. "Makoto managed to wound Jadeite with her last breath, I would do the same to you."  
  
Rei stood up, backing away. "I will finish her later." She murmured, not wanting this confrontation now.  
  
  
  
Mamoru knelt by Usagi's side, taking her cold hand in his. "You can't leave me." He rasped. "I don't care if you do choose Seiya, just don't die. I know you can hear me, wherever you are, you can't…" his voice broke for a moment. "You can't leave me. I feel emptiness I've never known before and it scares me. Usagi, above all, remember your destiny, remember to fight. Fight to come back. This world needs you. I need you." He said in a soft voice. "I will stand aside and watch you in the arms of Seiya for eternity if it makes you happy, but don't die."  
  
"So you admit defeat at last." Seiya gloated from the doorway. "I knew you would. She loves me and I love her. She will choose me I knew it long ago. There is only one choice, and in the end it is me."  
  
"You selfish bastard." Mamoru breathed. "Can't you think of her instead of yourself for once?"  
  
"I am thinking of her!" Seiya snapped. "I'm thinking that I never made her cry! I'm thinking that I never cheated on her or left her! I'm thinking that I have worshipped her like the descendant of the Goddess she is!"  
  
Mamoru glared at Seiya, rage coursing through him. "Yes I've made her cry, and yes I cheated on her. I made mistakes. I broke promises, and times I lied to her, but one thing has always been true, I've never stopped loving her. I'm human and I make mistakes, tragic and horrible ones, but I've tried to rectify it. I've accepted my punishment fairly quietly, being tormented and tortured by watching her so happy with you, and I don't fault her." He paused. "Where were you Seiya? When she fell sick and Minako told you on the phone…where were you? Oh yes, you told her that you couldn't see her sick like this! You want her for arm candy Seiya! You don't want her for who she is."  
  
"And I suppose you know who she is?" he sneered.  
  
"I do." Mamoru nodded. "I know every dream she has, every goal she aspires to. I have watched her grow from the person she was before into the woman she is now. I watched her leave her home and come to a foreign country by herself, I've watched her transform and find herself and become happy with herself. I accept who she has become, indeed, I love who she has become."  
  
"She is the same as she always was." Seiya replied. "Only with me instead of you."  
  
"If you think that, you are a fool." Mamoru replied. "You want her to live to spite me, I want her to live because this world cannot exist without her light. Who is the hypocrite here?"  
  
Seiya could not reply, and Mamoru said nothing more.  
  
  
  
Artemis had a head start on Luna, but not much of one. She chased him as a rabid dog after it's prey and he ran like a rabbit avoiding being dinner. He regretted that he would have to kill her, but there was no helping it this time. They faced off; knowing the power each possessed, knowing there was no easy way to end this. With a shriek of rage she launched herself at him, her hands curling like claws, wanting to rake his eyes from his face. He managed to shove her to the side, nimbly dancing out of the way. "I have no time for this fight now Luna." He said, his breathing heavy. "I have to check on the princess you damned."  
  
"She is not Selenity, she is Usagi." Luna retorted.  
  
"She is both, and you may have contributed to killing her." Artemis spat, rage in his voice. "I will come for you, make no mistake Luna, but for now, I have other concerns. You are not important enough for me to kill today." With that insult, he leapt away from her, racing back to the house.  
  
  
  
Usagi was floating in a sea of agony. She heard disjointed voices around her, unable to make sense of them. She knew she was in danger, for she felt the ginzuishou flare to life to protect her. She wanted to shake her head in futility, trying to communicate to the ginzuishou that it was hopeless, she could not be saved from this plague. Warmth surrounded her, permeating the cold, making her feel safe and protected. Warmth that had been around her for a thousand years, warmth that had betrayed her and made her cry, warmth she had forgiven, warmth she could no more stop loving than she could stop breathing. Warmth she chose. 'I choose you.' She said in a wordless cry. 'Anata shikanai!' (I have only you). The warmth pulsed with a golden light, reaching out to the diminishing silver that was her life, reaching towards a broken bond.  
  
  
  
Mamoru had reached into the powers of the earth itself, bringing forth the golden power that was the golden crystal. It was not Chibi Usa's crystal as everyone had assumed, but his that he had allowed his daughter to use, Helios being his cousin. Using the power within himself, not caring if he died, yearning only for Usagi to live, wanting nothing more, he cast the power from himself reaching inside the plague ravaged body of his only love towards that fading silver light. He remembered a tale he had heard as a child, one spoken a thousand years ago that he had discounted as a fairy tale until he laid eyes on this golden child.  
  
*** It is written that the Princess of the Moon knows the hearts of everyone but does not rule them. Thus everyone is free to choose their own destiny, but thus can the Princess of the Moon foresee how each person will act to fulfill that destiny.  
  
It is also said that two souls, destined to touch each other, for good or for evil will know this in the instant of their meeting.  
  
At that moment, two souls met, two souls knew…***  
  
He had known from the first time he gazed into her eyes that he could not live without her. Reaching inside himself towards the broken bond, he prayed that he could save her, knowing that he was the only one who could.  
  
  
  
Light streaked through the black, separating it as if it were an impertinent child, the weakened silver heading towards the pulsing gold with all the force of a runaway train. The black tried to keep them apart, throwing up blocks and obstacles, separating them, directing them away from each other, sending them down different roads. In the end, it was not enough. Love stronger than time ignored the black and continually searched for a way to climb the black wall, the powers sought to join once more, and, finding a weakness, a chink in the armour that was the black sickness sent by the Void, the power tore through, rejoining once more in a glorious reunion. Entwining around each other until they were unable to ever be torn apart again, the black conceded defeat and departed, leaving a pulsing cord of silver and gold, stronger than ever for the trials it had been through.  
  
  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and Mamoru breathed a sigh of relief, knowing the instant she had responded to him. "Okaeri." He whispered.  
  
Seiya shoved Mamoru to the side. "Oh Usako, I'm so glad that you are alive. I've been so worried."  
  
"I'm sure you have." Usagi said in a weak voice, attempting to sit up. "Seiya… my choice…"  
  
"You choose me!" he crowed, victorious. "I knew you would."  
  
Usagi held up a pale hand. Turning to Mamoru she smiled, the flush on her cheeks no longer from the fever. "I choose you." She said simply. "In the end there was one choice…you. A power that rivals mine, a power that can equal mine, the other half to my soul."  
  
Seiya's face dropped as her words sunk in. "Him?" he spat. "But he hurt you! He betrayed you and made you cry!"  
  
"Part of the trials we were told we would endure years ago. We were told that many things would come into our path and turn us against each other, separate us from each other, but if we were strong we could survive. We have done so. Mamoru has repented and I made him suffer enough. I could never speak the words to Seiya, though I tried many times, something held me back. Every time you took me in your arms all I could see was him. You never really wanted me for me Seiya, you wanted me for vengeance on Mamoru and for a model girlfriend. Go back to your princess, the one you fled here to forget." Usagi smiled.  
  
Seiya's face paled. "You knew about that?"  
  
"I knew you didn't come here for me." Usagi nodded. "You were running again, like the shooting star that you are. Go back to her Seiya, for she is the one you truly love, not me."  
  
Seiya sighed. "You're right Odango." He smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"Do not be dismayed by goodbyes. A farewell is necessary before you can meet again. And meeting again after moments or lifetimes is certain for those who are friends." Usagi told him. "Go to Kakyuu, she is waiting."  
  
Seiya nodded and left the room, leaving Usagi and Mamoru alone.  
  
No words were spoken, and indeed none were needed. In the rising shadow of blackness, the threat of war looming and coming closer, the semi- prepared Moon Princess and the weary Prince of Earth held each other, emotions flowing through the newly reformed bond, bringing them closer than they had ever been. Mamoru's heart was known to her, the man who would have stood aside for her, the man who would have died for her, all in the name of love. Usagi's mind was known to Mamoru, the woman who had never stopped loving him, the woman who would have left one who worshipped her because she could only see his face, the one who had died for him, in the name of love.  
  
Love knows no boundaries or caste system, it just is, inexplicable and unknown. This was the emotion the Lunarians knew better than anyone else. Love was not a game to them, it was life to them, and it was as simple as the love between a boy and girl that saved Usagi's life.  
  
Haruka sighed as she watched from the doorway. "I still don't like him." She admitted quietly to Michiru.  
  
"Go easy on him 'Ruka." Michiru replied, just as quiet. "He saved her life."  
  
"I guess I can learn to try." Haruka sighed.  
  
Hotaru and Setsuna exchanged knowing glances, smiling at each other. "Isn't it a pain always being right?" Hotaru murmured to Setsuna.  
  
"Most of the time yes," Setsuna chuckled. "But when you see something like this before your eyes, it makes always being right worthwhile."  
  
Naru sighed as she watched Usagi and Mamoru hold each other, not speaking and closed her eyes, thinking of Nephrite, who despite being dead, she still loved.  
  
Ami grinned openly with Minako who was giving a victory dance in the hallway with Artemis trying to keep up with her. "She's alive, and in the end, who cares what happens to Rei?"  
  
  
  
Rei sneered as she watched Usagi and Mamoru hold each other tightly. Clenching her teeth she raised a bloodied fist to the sky. "I shall look upon my enemy," she swore. "I shall look upon her and the dark place will have her soul."  
  
  
  
And so endeth this chapter! Sorry it's a little shorter than I was aiming for, but I'm still sick. NO FLAMES PLEASE! As I mentioned, I chose the character who best fit in with this storyline, and I felt it was Mamoru, with a crystal of his own, with a power to rival Usagi's. I hope no one is offended, and I just want to say that I very nearly did choose Seiya, but changed my mind at the last minute. The next chapter is the final battle, so I hope you all will keep reading! I hope I didn't disappoint anyone and I'm sorry if this wasn't up to my usual standards, but the final chapter will be much longer and hopefully good enough to pacify all of you! Please don't hunt me down and kill me eh?  
  
Ja ne! 


	15. Chapter 14

Hello all and welcome to the final chapter of this story! I hope you all enjoy it, and I do hope that you will read other stories that I publish online! I am mostly back in good health and decided that today was the day I'd finish this story. I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations. Please remember No Flames. Standard disclaimers apply…I do not own Sailor Moon yet…  
  
  
  
Naru closed her eyes and let herself re-live and remember how wonderful she had felt when Nephrite had found her and Ami and trained them back in Juuban. Though he had been dead, he had been with her and should give anything to see him one last time. She had knowingly and willingly left Umino, possibly breaking his heart but unable to really make herself care, because Nephrite meant so much to her. When he had died, she nearly had died and it was then that she realized her destiny was meant to be with him. She called out his name at night and remembered their stolen moments from when he was alive, and yearned for just a moment in his arms once more. "Naru," a voice said in the silence of the room. She opened her eyes and saw Usagi standing before her and her eyes filled up with tears. Words had never been necessary with Usagi; the two were too close for that. Usagi drew Naru close to her and let her cry.  
  
"I miss him." She confessed, more for her own comfort that Usagi's. "I want him back."  
  
"Does he want to be flesh again?" Usagi asked in a quiet voice, her hand moving the hair on Naru's face.  
  
"I know he does." Naru nodded. "But he never left Tokyo. I don't know why."  
  
Usagi sighed. "Because the incantation I used when I brought him back bound him to one place. He was not able to travel with you and Ami because he could not. Your love was strong to save his soul from eternal damnation, but it was not strong enough to break the laws of the afterlife."  
  
"Can you make him flesh again?" Naru looked up at Usagi, hope in her eyes.  
  
Usagi nodded. "I could, but it wouldn't be him. It would be his soul in someone else's body, living with their soul as well."  
  
Naru shook her head. "I don't want that then."  
  
"He has been redeemed Naru and all I can tell you is that he will be reborn, much like Makoto." Usagi explained. "If you are not together in this life, small consolation I know, you may be together in the next."  
  
Naru tightened her grip on Usagi. "Hold me Usagi and let me forget about the evil that awaits you."  
  
Usagi hugged Naru firmly. "I leave tomorrow to fight Rei. If I don't come back, I want you to know I love you Naru. You are my best friend and always will be."  
  
"Promise me you'll come back."  
  
"I can't Naru. I can make no guarantees about this. I fight the Void itself. The heart of darkness. A force that is black than jealousy…" Usagi trailed off. "A force I am not yet strong enough to fight."  
  
"How will you defeat Rei then?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
  
  
Setsuna paced the living room, dodging Haruka who paced as well. Michiru and Hotaru remained seated on the couch watching them pace. "So what do we do?" Haruka asked for the millionth time. "She has to fight Rei tomorrow, she's not a full Lunarian and therefore she'll be destroyed!"  
  
"Haruka, this is not helping." Setsuna said, sidestepping her again.  
  
Hotaru cleared her throat. "I have an idea. If Setsuna is willing, she can be a full Lunarian and fully in her powers by tomorrow."  
  
Setsuna's eyes lit up. "For her I would do this." She nodded.  
  
"Get her now." Michiru nodded.  
  
Haruka was already halfway up the stairs.  
  
  
  
Minako and Artemis held each other, possibly for the last time. "Why do you have to go with Usagi tomorrow?" she wailed softly.  
  
Artemis turned to her, pulling a sheet up further. "Luna wants me. If I go with Usagi to fight then I can keep her from trying to turn the tide of battle. This fight is meant to be between Rei and Usagi and I will not have anyone prevent that, not even a totally insane person like Luna."  
  
"Luna will kill you though." Minako said quietly. "I couldn't live without you Artemis."  
  
"Don't think about it my love." Artemis kissed her, pulling her close. "Things will work out in the end."  
  
  
  
Ami smiled as Naru finally came out of her room. "Hey Naru," she greeted her. "I was just going for a walk…do you want to come with me?"  
  
Usagi gave Naru a small push. "Go on Naru, some fresh air would do you good."  
  
Naru nodded. "Sure Ami thanks."  
  
As Naru and Ami left, Usagi shook her head. She never would have guessed that they would have grown so close in those months together, and she was glad. "Usagi." Haruka called to her.  
  
She glanced over to Haruka. "Yes?"  
  
"Come downstairs. Setsuna wants to talk to you."  
  
"Coming." Usagi followed her down. "What is this about 'Ruka?" she questioned.  
  
Setsuna smiled when she saw her. "Usagi!" she exclaimed. "Just who I wanted to see."  
  
Usagi watched her, askance. "Why?"  
  
"You cannot beat Rei yet." Hotaru said bluntly. "But Setsuna knows of a way to complete your transformation into a full Lunarian, so you can claim your birthright before your birthday."  
  
"How?" Usagi questioned. She paused for a moment while she thought of it, her eyes lighting up. "You're going to send me into the future aren't you?"  
  
Setsuna nodded. "Very good Princess. Yes, I am going to send you three months into the future to the day of your eighteenth birthday. You will then be able to complete your metamorphosis so to speak, come into your full powers and return here to kick the crap out of Rei."  
  
"Let's do it." Usagi nodded.  
  
  
  
Rei made plans. They didn't make sense nor did they have any purpose, but she made plans. Convinced of her victory over a half trained moonchild, the Dark Flame felt the evil within her rise to new proportions as she yearned to make this city a smoking crater in the ground. Luna slept, muttering in her sleep, the name Artemis constantly passing her lips. Disgust made Rei shake her head. She could have killed Artemis when Usagi had been struck with the plague, but she hadn't. Rei should have killed Mamoru then, but instead she had fled, unwilling to face her former lover, the one who had cast her aside for the purity and goodness that was Usagi. She shrugged. She didn't need him in any case. She needed no one as long as she had the Void. The Void nursed her and raised her, never leaving her, always with her. She triumphed in having killed Jadeite, knowing that those who underestimated her died slowly and painfully. She debated on whether or not to have her minions attack as she herself fought Usagi in an anything goes fight to the finish, but decided against it. She wanted to imprison the senshi and force them to watch her victory over her eternal rival at last, that being the torture before she slaughtered them like cattle. They had no senshi pride, no warrior values like Makoto had. They would die defending the memory of a weak and pathetic Princess whereas Makoto had at least died with dignity.  
  
Rei no longer cared about anything, driven by her desire for blood and vengeance. "Tomorrow fate will be decided at last." She decreed. "Destiny will belong to me."  
  
  
  
Usagi walked back out of the gates and into the living room, unaware of the shocked gasps that followed once Setsuna closed the gates. Haruka was the first to drop to her knees, crossing her left arm over her chest. "Princess, so do I live to serve." She vowed.  
  
Mamoru did nothing, unable to do more than to gape at this beautiful vision. She surpassed her mother in beauty, and was different from the Neo- Queen Serenity of the future. Usagi stood before them, a vision none had ever seen. Her hair cascaded to the floor and then out behind her for a foot or so, no longer blond but silver-blond, her body more mature. Her crescent moon glowed brightly on her forehead and they knew instinctively that it would never be hidden again. Her eyes were still the deep blue they had been, but shot through with streaks of silver and her pupils were the shape of stars. The ginzuishou hung, shining brightly from a chain around her neck. Usagi's skin shimmered with a type of silver dust, making her appear a fairy, her nails silver as well. She appeared ethereal, beautiful, exquisite. None had ever seen this kind of beauty before and they doubted they ever would again. In her full glory, her full power radiating from her, tangible to all who were near, the senshi dropped to their knees unable to look upon the full feature of the last Lunarian, the white moon princess. "Sailor Moon is gone." Usagi said in a quiet voice. Her voice was firmer, stronger.  
  
Mamoru managed to close his mouth, rapidly walking over to her. "Usagi, you are so beautiful. I never would have imagined." He breathed.  
  
Usagi smiled. "Now Mamoru, you accepted your final form years ago but hid it from us all. From this day forth you will have to embrace who you are to be my equal."  
  
"Of course." He nodded.  
  
Minako was the first to rise. "Oh Usagi. You're just…wow!" she let out a little giggle.  
  
Usagi grinned at Minako, and then surveyed the room. "Oh for goddess' sake get up!" she said in an exasperated tone. "I'm still Usagi!"  
  
"You are the Queen." Hotaru said quietly.  
  
"Not until I'm twenty-two." Usagi reminded her.  
  
"It matters not Usagi," Setsuna replied. "You are now a full Lunarian in complete control of all her powers, unanswerable to no one, unable to be killed by youma or minions or anything other than an evil that rivals your power. In those few moments you were gone, you became essentially immortal. You are the image of the Moon Goddess, your great great and then some grandmother, the one your family is descended from. Mamoru stands by your side, the only one who could be considered your equal."  
  
"Yet you all must stand aside while I battle Rei. This is my fight. This is personal and I've said so from the beginning. The Void versus Lunarians…a battle that has raged for millennia will end today for good or for evil." Usagi said in a gentle voice.  
  
"Then let us get it over with." The sneering voice of Rei came to from the door. "I don't know how you managed to complete your transformation, but I rejoice in knowing Sailor Moon will never rise again."  
  
Usagi calmly turned to Rei. "I wondered how long it would take you, knowing you'd never wait until the appointed time."  
  
Luna's eyes blinked at Usagi from behind Rei. "So you are now Selenity."  
  
"As you told me I would be." Usagi replied. "Now you have not only betrayed Usagi and Sailor Moon, but Selenity as well. I hope the punishment Artemis metes out for you is adequate."  
  
"Enough talk." Rei cut in. With a gesture of a hand that looked more like a claw, the other senshi were transported to an empty field where they were trapped in a cage, unable to escape, surrounded by minions. Artemis and Luna were gone and Minako feared for her beloved's life. Mamoru and Haruka stood side by side, cooperating for this one time only as they watched Rei and Usagi, the Dark Flame and the Moon Princess in their climactic battle.  
  
  
  
Luna and Artemis faced off against each other, claws drawn in the manner of shape shifters, attacks being thrown in the manner of sorcerers. They knew that in a field some distance from them another battle was taking place. Artemis saw the blackness moving towards the moon, attempting to engulf it, attempting to destroy it. This was the Void, this was its physical manifestation, this was the time to either banish it completely or embrace it. "I don't want to hurt you Luna," Artemis said calmly as she swung another attack at his head. Sighing as she ignored him and attacked blindly, he took her legs out from under her and broke a rib. "That doesn't mean I won't."  
  
Luna leapt above him, bringing a blade down in a deadly sweep towards his exposed chest. Artemis managed to back out of the way quickly, but not before the blade made contact and a line of blood appeared on his smooth skin and through his uniform. Smiling with victory, Luna moved forward. Artemis brought up a blade of his own and swung it in self defence. The first blood of the battle went to her. He struck forward aggressively, managing to cut open her cheek. Thus tied in a stalemate, the sized each other up before attacking again.  
  
  
  
  
  
With regal dignity Usagi faced Rei, raising her arms to the sky and pulling down the power of the moon to her, as Rei pulled down the power of the Void. Surrounded by a darkness that light couldn't penetrate, Rei became the Dark Flame for the last time as she faced Usagi who had not become Selenity, but stayed as she was, confident in her power. With the ginzuishou shining in front of her, Usagi placed her right hand over her heart and with a wrench pulled her heart crystal from her body. Her eyes instantly went dead as she combined the two powers together, pulsing dangerously. With all the emotion in her heart, Usagi closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel, not running from her feelings any longer, rather she embraced them, merged with them and allowed them to give her the strength she needed.  
  
The darkness had moved in and was ready to make the Moon the first of its conquered, Usagi its first slave. Opening her eyes, her crescent glowing in the rapidly growing and unnatural darkness, she held out her hands as the power flowed through her. With a shriek Rei cast her first spell, a dark flame that had been instrumental in killing Jadeite, Usagi blocked it with a simple moonbeam. Allowing herself to channel the full power of the moon that was her birthright, she threw Rei's spell back at her. Rei barely managed to get a shield up in time. With a gesture of her hand, Usagi's Tier appeared, once more as a quarterstaff, the crystal gleaming from the centre of it. Rei's hand clawed as a scythe appeared and they lunged at each other, the weapons crossing in front of the horrified and terrified faces of the senshi who were unable to do more than watch while the minions cried out support.  
  
  
  
Luna and Artemis were at a disadvantage; both having discovered that they could not defeat each other, for they had always been equals and this was no different. They were equal in battle as well. Artemis began to feel despair, knowing he could not go on much longer. Bidding a farewell to Minako, he prepared to launch a final and fatal attack against Luna, so he was quite taken by surprise when Luna was unable to move. She fought invisible bonds, she fought to get free. "What the hell?" he asked aloud.  
  
Nephrite appeared behind Luna, holding her with all his invisible being. Makoto stood next to him, adding her strength to his as Queen Serenity directed the attack. "If you are going to kill her Artemis, then do it now!" Queen Serenity ordered. "The dead can only manipulate the living for so long, and this is taking stores of energy that took years to accumulate!"  
  
Artemis needed no further instruction, lunging towards Luna who writhed like a maniac to get free as he stampeded towards her, his blade up and prepared to impale her where she stood. In the moment before he struck, when the dead had let go for just a moment, he saw a brief glimpse of sanity in her eyes. "Kill me quickly," she whispered in her old voice. "Before the Void takes me over again."  
  
Artemis was unable to move for a moment. "What?"  
  
"I never should have turned against Usagi, but I was too weak to free myself from the mind trap as Makoto was and I betrayed her to her death for it. For just this moment I am free. Apologize to Usagi for me Artemis and know that I did love you." Luna said softly, her hands coming up to wrap around his. "Through my heart, right now."  
  
"I can't, not like this." Artemis protested. "I can't kill you in cold blood now."  
  
It was uncertain whose hands moved, whether Luna pulled the blade into her body or Artemis despite his protests struck her down, but Luna slumped forward, blood gushing from her chest and a smile on her face. "On behalf of the moon, I am free again." She breathed and then gave up her soul.  
  
  
  
Rei was very good with her scythe, almost as good as Usagi with her quarterstaff as they fought, casting spells and using their weapons. They dodged, lunged and attacked again, continuing a never ending circle. Usagi's determination and her love drove her, her emotions a holiness to match Rei's unholiness, a godliness to match her ungodliness, a purity to match her impurity. Thus equally matched, uncertain of how the tide would turn they attacked, unaware of the time, unaware of the spectators, unaware of the dead who had shown up to watch. Having completed another jump over Rei's head, Usagi panted as she circled Rei who attacked instantly, driving her back. She stumbled and Rei struck, her scythe driving deep into her side as Usagi fell, a wordless scream coming from her lips as she hit the ground. The senshi cried out in rage and horror, trying to get out of the cage and getting singed for their efforts, unable to go to her side. "Usagi!" Haruka screamed.  
  
Usagi swallowed, ignoring the pain, ignoring the screams. Focusing her will, she drew herself into a kneeling position and raised her hands together as though praying. The senshi and the dead recognized this position for what it was. This was the final attack position of the Lunarians, used only when they had run out of options in battle and were exhausted. So with this in mind did Usagi begin her death chant. "Lo there do I see my mother, lo do I see my sisters and my goddess and my people. Lo there do I see the line of my people, back to the beginning. They bid me come to them, they bid me take my place among them, in halls of the Moon Kingdom, where the brave may live forever." She murmured.  
  
Mamoru and Haruka exchanged a horrified glance as Setsuna and Hotaru held hands tighter, neither able to know the outcome of this battle, but knowing that once a Lunarian gave a death chant, it meant that the person giving it had no intention of leaving the battlefield alive, nor did they expect to. Rei smiled, triumph racing across her features as she summoned her black darkness to her, knowing Usagi was now weakened and preparing to kill her. Usagi waiting until she was directly in front of her and then managed to land a palm heel strike to her nose, breaking it as she had all those months ago. Drawing her power to her, Usagi ignored the bleeding pain in her side and fought Rei into a rage, refusing to acknowledge the hurt and pain that Rei had caused her. "I believe in that one small hope left in your heart." She said quietly to Rei on her next pass.  
  
Rei stumbled, her eyes widening. "You fool! I am the Dark Flame. There is no hope or love within me!" she snarled.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and looked at Rei, bringing Rei into those silver-blue depths. "I love you Rei." She said simply. "I forgive you."  
  
Rei froze, unable to move, not expecting to hear those words and Usagi struck her down. She barely felt herself being cut almost in half, she didn't really feel the cold numbness setting through her as the Void prepared to swallow its Dark Flame and punish her for her weakness, for being distracted by those few little words. She reached out a flailing hand to Usagi, to touch this purity, realizing in her last moment that she didn't want to die alone, she didn't want to die in darkness and Usagi grabbed it. "You are forgiven." Usagi breathed in her ear. Rei saw light dispersing the darkness that was the Void, heard Usagi casting incantations to seal it and knew she had lost. Her hatred was unable to surge to the forefront as her mind cleared for the first time in a millennia and she saw how she had been used. Usagi with all her goodness and purity still loved her, though she was twisted and evil. Usagi with her infinite love had forgiven her. Rei died on that spot, the Void banished and sealed under the power of Usagi. Rei's body faded into nothingness and Usagi prayed strongly that Rei would be spared the torments of hell.  
  
In those few moments after Rei died, nothing moved, nothing could. As the silence of peace descended on the smoking hole that had once been a field, Usagi knelt, her arms beseeching forgiveness from the sky as the crystal went back into her body and she collapsed.  
  
  
  
Luna's body was burned, her ashes spread to the wind as Artemis mourned the loss of his one time friend. "She was free in the end." He told Minako solemnly.  
  
"Then that is what we will remember." Minako replied.  
  
  
  
Usagi recovered rather rapidly from the after-effects of the battle, though she never told anyone what she had said to Rei in those last moments to turn the tide of the fight and kill her, though she said that she did regret what she had done. No one bothered to question Usagi on anything, feeling her strength radiating from her. In a quick and quiet ceremony, Usagi and Mamoru were married on the day after her birthday. One week later, Usagi had the joy and privilege of marrying Minako and Artemis. Haruka and Michiru had decided they wanted to stay in Canada for awhile longer, Setsuna declaring she was going back to her gates and Solaris. Hotaru missed Tokyo so she journeyed with Usagi and the others home.  
  
  
  
Naru stared up at the sky, feeling so alone and forlorn. "Naru," a familiar voice said behind her.  
  
She turned to see Umino. "Oh hi Umino. How are you?"  
  
"I'm glad you came back. Tell me all about being Sailor Mars." He asked.  
  
Naru smiled wistfully. "Wish I could Umino, but I can't talk about what happened just yet."  
  
"I understand." Umino paused. "I did something for you."  
  
Naru arched an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"Look at me Naru."  
  
Naru sighed and turned to look at Umino, her jaw dropping. He was still Umino, and he wasn't. His glasses were gone and his hair was longer. His attitude was still his, his characteristics were the same, but his voice was smoother. "Nephrite?" she breathed.  
  
Umino nodded. "I saw his spirit after you left Naru and I spoke with him. He yearned to be flesh again to be with you and I wanted to see you happy. I told him he could join me in my body, we could become one person and we could both love you, if you'll still me."  
  
Naru brought her hands to her mouth, her eyes tearing up with emotion. "Umino…to make such a sacrifice for me…"  
  
"It was no sacrifice." He said simply. "And in the end there was no decision to make. I love you Naru and I would do anything for you."  
  
Naru ran into his arms. "Nephrite or Umino I don't care. I love you for who you are."  
  
Umino closed Naru in his embrace and held her tightly. "I won't let you go again."  
  
  
  
Ami was nervous. It was her first delivery as a student, Mamoru having pulled some strings to get her in the delivery room and the thunder and lighting crashed outside making the lights flicker. The mother screamed and threatened her husband with great and immense pain as she fought to push her child out. As the child was born, a girl and she let out her first cry, a bolt of lighting tore across the sky as a deafening boom of thunder ricocheted through the city. Ami held the squirming mass, looking at her for the first time and gasping in shock. On the forehead of the girl was the symbol of Jupiter and suddenly the storm made sense. The lighting flashed again, heralding the arrival of its mistress and Ami bonded with the child in the first instant of her birth. The girls' eyes opened and for a moment they made eye contact and Ami saw Makoto's soul and knew things would be alright.  
  
  
  
Mamoru held Usagi tight, grateful she was his and that they had survived all the trials that had been set down for them, knowing their peace would soon be at an end. Usagi smiled as she looked lovingly at her husband. "Do you mind having our child before the Great Sleep?" she asked softly.  
  
Mamoru fell off the couch, blinking at her. "What?"  
  
"Our child." Usagi replied. "Our son."  
  
"Son?" Mamoru's eyes widened. "But what about Chibi Usa?"  
  
"If she is born, it will be after Crystal Tokyo is established." Usagi explained. "And there is no guarantee she will be the same child who visited us."  
  
"Goddess I hope not." Mamoru groaned. "A son…" he trailed off, smiling.  
  
"And an era of future peace." Usagi replied.  
  
  
  
Setsuna sighed from her gates, glad time had worked itself out at last. Closing one door she had been gazing through, she locked it and threw away the key, that time having finished, that future no longer going to occur. Things were now as they were meant to be, and peace flowed through her open door. She could no more avoid the catastrophe that would affect the earth in years to come, but they were ready for it. Smiling at Solaris who waited for her, Time's Guardian decided to take the rest of the day off and congratulate herself on a job well done.  
  
  
  
  
  
And that is the end of this story! I hope you enjoyed it! I surely did enjoy writing this! Please NO FLAMES!! Read and review but be kind to me! I hope you all will read my other works that I'll be putting up! Please email me if anyone wants to co-author a story together! I think it would be fun! And before I go, I'll leave you a small teaser of my next story "Lead me not into Temptation…." Let me know if anyone would be interested in reading it! Talk to you soon!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
  
  
Temptation, that's what she was. She stood on every street just beyond his headlights. He saw her everywhere, standing on every corner and calling his name. She was his one obsession, his one joy and the one person he could never have. He longed to possess her, longed to be with her but she was someone else's and she hated his guts. Sighing, he kept his secret to himself and turned back to his law textbook.  
  
  
  
Temptation, that's what he was. He inflamed her senses and distracted her. Caused her more detention than she actually deserved and it drove her mad. Her boyfriend thought things were strange because every time she saw him she fought with him, they used the verbal parry and thrust to it's full advantage, driving everyone around them insane, and not caring. She would find out why he was the forbidden temptation to her and then she would think of him no more. She could not give herself up to the feeling of love, could not want or need anyone, could never allow herself to feel that emotion, though she was tempted, for he was pure temptation.  
  
  
  
Damned irritating, that's what they were. The brunette and the blond exchanged glances shaking their heads in disbelief. They truly had no idea how transparent and obvious they were about each other, rather thinking their thoughts were unseen and unheard. They dated others who were so wrong for them, but bore striking similarity to some aspect of their personalities, unwilling to admit that mortal enemies who would rather kill each other than kiss each other had some aspect of attraction to them. Having entered into a bet, nine girls, two cats and two men had decided to throw these two together or die trying, though given their stubbornness, death loomed for them all. 


End file.
